A Kiss for Shelter
by ArsinoetheXXVII
Summary: What if the courtesan was not the first to fall? One night is all it takes. And in Fate's hands a seed takes root. An honorable man will take responsibility and face the unexpected. Beyond passion, beyond possession and obligation he'll want for more, but find a soul unwilling to bow to him. Still with a little effort Byakuya might get what he'd forgotten he always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Summary: What if the courtesan was not the first to fall? One night is all it takes. And in Fate's hands a seed takes root. What then will become of a kindhearted but independent woman, and a noble who now finds himself wanting more than paid favors? A deviation to Fulfillment.

Some things to know:

*Told in short- drabble-like chapters.

*This is a stand-alone story- not a continuation of Fulfillment but an adaptation- a 'what if' if you will.

*The same characters will be present, and personality-wise much the same- though ages may differ. Some themes may remain the same (though no revenge-crazed noble in the end- I promise).

*It's paced a bit slowly in the first few chapters so it might be hard to see the central point and how this version differs.

*This is an introductory chapter so it will be longer than others, but I'm sure some will end up being somewhat long like this.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Water

Each footstep- light and airy as it was- still kicked up dust and the masses ebbed like waves, parting for his noble form.

They could not veil their curiosity despite how they kept their heads lowered as he passed, his grey gaze never lingering, staring far beyond anything they might fathom. They wondered what business he had here- why within the last year he had been spotted in one district or another only to appear in the Seventy-Sixth and… linger…

Strange.

He ignored their stares.

Such wanderlust was normally beyond him. He patrolled his estate regularly, the restless nobleman who paced beneath the moonlight, but to venture beyond his walls…

Yet these streets were familiar in a sense. His most precious commodities had come from these very streets, nurtured by their own will and rendered gentle somehow despite the harsh conditions.

He was searching yet again, he could feel that unmistakable pull, yet what could he possibly need- much less want?

What could a prince find in these dirty districts beyond the walls of structured society?

Suddenly a jar of water broke at his feet, splashing wetness onto his sandals. Shocked he looked up- only to see the clumsy culprit darting away. His eyes narrowed and he pursued- citizens scurrying out of his path with wary eyes.

It was a woman. Her yukata was cream colored, plain, but clean and unwrinkled. She wore a simple scarf, tied at the top of her head, holding up as well as partially concealing her hair.

He realized she was approaching a brawl that he had not taken note of earlier. It would seem a group of young souls had cornered some poor individual who had crossed them.

He listened closely and could hear the taunts in the air now.

"Dumb shit! Stay outta our territory!"

"Bastard- you should know better than to run your messages through our district without paying your dues!"

"Some messenger- he can't even hear what the fuck's going on!"

He recognized the sound of a fist hitting flesh. A grunt of pain followed and there was a gap in the circle revealing a boy brought to one knee by the blow.

The noble knew the child.

Green eyes glared at the assailant in anger, blood trickling from a split lip. The mob surged, obscuring Byakuya's view for a moment and again he heard the telltale sounds of a beating being doled out.

His jaw clenched in indignation, but he did not move to stop the fight.

One had to have thick skin to survive these streets and he would be doing the boy no favors by going to his rescue. Having a shinigami intervene for him would only cause greater scorn to fall on the boy and possibly draw unwanted attention.

Yet while his flinched, threatening to become fists, wavering between common sense about street law and his own views on justice, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

As he watched, the woman he had been trailing stepped right into the scuffle and spoke, "That is enough!"

Many of the boys though younger than her matched her or cleared her in height.

The noble knew that many of the gangs of children that roamed the streets were nothing to scoff at. Hardened by life in the districts they knew how to fight and scavenge and felt little pity for anyone outside their circle.

He watched in surprise as she managed to "shoo" the rough-and-tumble little gang away after speaking a few words. She wasn't exactly an awe inspiring presence, given her stature, but she certainly knew how to make her singular confidence work for her.

The gang grudgingly dispersed, grumbling and casting threatening glances at the now standing boy over their shoulders.

With a sigh the woman finally turned to the boy, who had taken his share of punches and was wiping at his bloody mouth with his sleeve.

She shook her head and sank down in front of him, balancing on the balls of her feet as she took the partial tignon from her head, letting thick dark waves tumble down her back. Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly.

When she raised the cloth to his face, the boy flinched away stubbornly, but she simply eyed him patiently. After a moment she tried again and this time while the dirty urchin's scowl deepened he did not pull away.

After clearing some of the dust and blood from his face, she settled a firm look upon him.

She mouthed the words even as her delicate hands flowed in an even rhythm in front of her to communicate with the deaf child.

The boy was sullen and simply crossed his arms over his chest, giving her his profile as she scolded him.

But she took his chin forcing him to look at her, giving him a kind, yet pointed look of concern.

His shoulders drooped in surrender and in response the corners of her mouth drew upward in a beautiful expression of warmth.

Byakuya had grown utterly still- curiosity sparked by the scene.

The girl was too young to be the boy's mother. They did not look to be siblings. Indeed, the girl was out of place in a respect. From what he could see her features and complexion marked her as one of perhaps southern origin. And while her clothes were not elaborate, she was still too well dressed to be an ordinary resident of Inuzuri.

This district of scavengers and thieves was the severest of the civilian sectors. It was not a place for the afterlife's constructed families, much less a lone young woman with no weapon, but her bold, accented voice.

But questioning her existence here was much like questioning his own reasoning behind this impromptu wandering. Years ago- decades perhaps he had had a true purpose in walking these streets- a search- a promise. And years before even that it had been to trail one who had caught his eye. He didn't wish to compare this venture with that. Yet as she rose to walk away with the boy tucked under her arm he found himself watching the two as he paced evenly, a head taller than most of the crowd.

He had only seen her in profile, yet… A glimmer of recognition had assaulted him upon seeing the abundant hair, but it was here and gone.

And as the two disappeared from his sights, Byakuya Kuchiki turned toward home.

* * *

AN: Special thanks (needed the push) to tfwk22- I've had this in my pocket for a while (like since last year)- chomping at the bit to release it! And of course thanks to all that offered me love for Fulfillment. Hope you like this re-imagining!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 295

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Casual

This was his second trip into the Rukongai- his third in a year- seemingly on a whim. There was no reason or rhyme to it…

But maybe… Perhaps… to catch a glimpse of-

No! No reason.

He breathed in the night air, could smell the chill in the breeze, the scent of autumn nearing. There was laughter on the wind, a jovial sound that created a glow that even the lanterns could not replicate. In this atmosphere of carefree frivolity he was overlooked. Despite his impeccable kimono and the way he glided through the crowds, towering over the majority, no one paused to gawk or whisper- speculating about his presence. Still the throng seemed to part easily for him.

With little thought to a destination he traversed through the Seventy-Fifth and finally into the Seventy-Sixth.

For a moment he paused. The streets here seemed nearly abandoned though just as colorful, lanterns strung across the byways and decorated stalls spread with hand-crafted wares. Even some of the vendors seemed to have wandered away however.

For another moment he wondered at this, years of being on duty making him wary of such an odd occurrence.

But then he heard cheers and clapping- the sound of excitement- amusement. Then the music touched his ears.

He moved forward once again.

In a clearing just before a large stretch of forest was where the citizens of the Seventy-Six had gathered. Tall torches were struck into the ground around the perimeter, casting a glow on every face.

The music was louder here. It was gypsy music. A raucous sound of percussion and flute, a wildly played koto mingling with it all. And in the midst of this cacophony, dancing in the center of a ring of onlookers was the "clumsy" girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 285

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Craving

Light on her feet she flitted about the wide circle, spun like a dervish, the ornamental fans in her hands dipping and flowing creating flashes of bright color. Her dance was equal parts traditional, equal parts animal charisma and acrobatics. He watched her arch back, slowly, all the while her hips swaying. Her fingertips brushed the floor, supple body bending, and he swallowed thickly.

The captain could not help but think of her bent over in _**other**_ ways. The warmth that flooded him was like a strike of heat lightning erupting throughout his whole body.

Impossible! He was not so base! His teeth dug into his inner lip until he tasted rust. But with each enticing roll of her body he felt his pulse increase. Longing crept up on him- stole into his stomach until it was an uncomfortable ache.

Her dark hair crashed around her face and body, bountiful waves wildly tossing with each twirl and kick.

Byakuya was helpless against his fantasies taking flight. He could imagine his hands diving into those twisting locks, gripping tight at the roots as he ran his tongue down the glistening curve of her neck.

His throat was suddenly tight, his mouth dry but for the lingering taste of his blood. Scanning the crowd he could see that the girl's provocative dance was having an effect on others as well; men with an undisguised light in their eyes, followed her every move.

Disgust rose, but he could hardly judge. His fists tightened. He could not bear the thought of someone witnessing the lust surely glazing his own eyes.

He turned away, but not before he took note of the boy on the edge of the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 266

AN: Slow burn- I know.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Fare Thee Well

From Ikarosu, the deaf messenger, he gleaned enough about the girl to satisfy his curiosity.

Or so he thought.

…

Upon arriving back at his estate, and finding it close to lifeless as much of the staff was still out revel-rousing, he decided upon indulging in an hour of meditation before seeking his bed.

Normally he could sit for hours in the shrine, silently seeking tranquility, but not this night.

Byakuya opened his eyes.

His wife smiled back at him serenely from the gilded frame. His lips twitched, threatening to return the gesture. It had been a few years now since the ache had finally dulled. While he missed the woman he had loved, he no longer felt the tug of attachment that pained him.

At first it had seemed odd- _**wrong**_\- not to feel the sting of loss that had been a familiar companion over the years.

But essentially the peace that had washed over him upon realizing he had moved beyond his grief, was satisfying.

Pining for her had led him to treat her sister (now his) cruelly. The reminder of his Beloved in the younger girl's face had struck at his heart forcing him to create a cold barrier to keep his raw emotions at bay.

But he had finally stopped punishing the girl- stopped punishing himself.

After being told off- straight to his face by a brazen, loud-haired (not to mention loudmouthed) youth it was impossible not to see the error of his ways.

It had been a new start for him. The beginning of the end of his period of mourning.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 278

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Little Bird

Only perhaps a half hour after greeting his dearly departed and murmuring his prayers, did his mind begin to wander.

In the captain's mind's eye he could see the play of the torches' flame on honey-brown limbs. Dark hair loosed from any confines caught the breeze of her movement, a mad tangle of thick curls that fanned around her with life of its own. She had been beckoning to him the whole time- her delicate, hennaed fingers gesturing in invitation.

Spending so many years in forced celibacy left the imagination untamed.

His eyes opened and the candlelight along the shrine set fire to the grey irises, desire sparking.

He licked his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed in calculation.

Yes, he was now aware of who she was- or more accurately _**what**_ she was.

It was kismet. In his mind it made perfect sense.

"A courtesan..."

What greater sign could there be to inspire his indulgence?

In a breath he was on his feet and striding for the shoji.

He found the bird in its cage where it had been residing for some years. This system of delivering and receiving messages in the districts was perhaps antiquated, but still sufficient.

He scrawled a summons on a scrap of parchment.

The bird cheeped at him, quirking its head to the side as he undid the cage's latch.

When the animal had alighted on his proffered hand he brought it from its confines.

As he watched the messenger bird take flight into the darkness a flicker of doubt crossed his mind.

But the anticipation he felt ultimately consumed him.

* * *

AN: Once again Bya does not beat around the bush… for long. Let's see how bold he is…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: I keep getting scolded about my chapter length. *Sighs* But because I got love for ya 6-10 are comin at ya. Thanks and enjoy!

Word Count: 270

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

On the Riverbank

The boy led him deep into the Rukongai, to a home situated on the edge of the river, secluded from the rest.

He did not have to say a word. The boy seemed to know his intentions. He bowed before leaving the noble to his own devises outside the retaining wall surrounding the residence.

Byakuya had circled around the area, hoping he was being surreptitious in doing so. He wasn't sure why his mind would not allow him to leave all together. Surely this was a fool's venture. Yet…

The boy had written out the word "companion", and thus the house could only be home to others like her. One wooden door of the gate-entrance was open and he could just see the house beyond. It was large, old, and had a peaceful air about it; if he didn't know better he might have assumed it was a hideaway for some noble or another.

A frown tugged at Byakuya's mouth even as his conscience protested his being there.

There was no turning back when a screen drew open to reveal a servant bowing to him in invitation.

He breathed deeply, hesitating a moment before he moved through the gate and strode forward down the walk made of smoothed round stones of varying sizes. There were flowers blooming along the path and he caught the distinct smell of herbs when the wind shifted, sweeping toward him.

At the steps up to the front of the house he again paused, eying what he could of the hall beyond the door.

Finally he climbed the stairs and stepped over the threshold of the courtesans den.

* * *

AN: Boldness suits our fella, yeah?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 312

AN: *Xochitl- is Aztec (Nahuatl) and means 'flower' or 'flower of god'- also there are a couple pronunciation: S-oh-chee, Soh-cheet, or S-oh-cheel. I tend to lean toward the first.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Negotiate

The receiving room was traditional, simple, with delicately painted screens and a simple low table around which two zabuton were placed.

After the tea had been laid out, and introductions had been made, the woman's mask of servility dropped.

Blue shards of ice gauged the noble shrewdly, "She has only been with one man. A man of my choosing to blood her upon her entrance into our ranks… I do not accept girls without experience, you see. Though I suppose it was a bit premature as she is not assigned missions that require the… sensual arts."

He did not move as the woman circled languidly, bearing her gaze with unshakable calm.

She clicked her tongue, the slightest bit disappointed by his lack of reaction. When she stopped to face him she drew a deep breath, "Xochitl is not like my other girls. Her talents lie in areas that insure her a different sort of assignment in the squads… Certainly she is asked after by the patrons upon seeing her skill, but she has never accepted any of the offers I lay before her..."

Byakuya watched as the woman's lips curled like smoke- a sinister happening that threatened to make him uneasy.

She cocked her head to the side, "What makes you think she will consider you?"

"I will spare no expense." He answered.

The mistress laughed. Shaking her head she smirked at him, "You think to charm her with money? Many a man has tried to bribe her, Kuchiki-sama… _**Please**_ be more _**creative**_."

His jaw set, a frown threatening. He did not like to haggle. In fact he was quite unused to the concept. To do so over a soul left a bitter taste in his mouth.

She sighed- seeing the stubborn cast to his features.

With an airy gesture she rolled her eyes, "Oh fine. I shall present her with your offer… I'm eager to see her reaction." Her lips twisted again, eyes dazzling with mischief.

"Hn."

* * *

AN: I feel like B. would be a do-it-yourself kind of guy in some situations. I think despite everything he is a noble among nobles and defies convention in ways. He's just got too much swagger to think he'd be hopelessly reserved…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 274

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Human

"What sort of man is he, Mistress?" The courtesan asked watching as the woman daintily picked at her plate of summer fruits.

Her eyes studying the colorful array before her, Lilith, the mistress, responded offhandedly, "A nobleman. Though, in all honesty he is classes above the rest. Beyond rich, cultured… _**handsome**_." She shot a pointed look at her subordinate who did not respond to the information. Lilith gave a long-suffering sigh, waving at a servant, indicating to take her plate with a look of boredom, "He is a fantasy in the flesh, really. A prince- status, wealth, strength, and a man of honor."

Brown eyes met blue.

Slowly Lilith smiled at the prompting look the younger woman favored her with, "You wish to know of his character?"

The courtesan said nothing, dropping her dark gaze and folding her hands patiently in her lap.

The mistress chuckled, "Well then…" She took a deep breath her eyes wandering toward the ceiling in thought, "He is beyond a shadow of a doubt… _**smug**_. Proud. A man who has very high expectations of himself as well as others."

The girl frowned at the floor.

Lilith noted this and gave a quick smile before adding, "But from what I gather he is above such things as greed… and normally…carnal lust." She watched her subordinate carefully now, "He had a wife once- decades ago. By all accounts he was very much in love with her… and that she was a child of the districts… My thought is that he has finally overcome his grief and is now becoming in a sense… _**human**_ again."

This time the courtesan, Xochitl, looked up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 346

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Courage

Ikarosu argued fervently with her outside the gate, his hands flying.

He was very young. Perhaps only ten both physically and in soul years. But despite this he was quick for his tender age. He knew very well the business that the mistress was in. And while he did not have anything against the noble- in fact grudgingly respected him- he did not like the idea of leaving this particular courtesan in his hands.

His scowl- pout- deepened as she tried to soothe him, he watched her lips, "It is only for the night. You need never bring me here again. And you need not frown at me like that." She smoothed her fingers along his jaw gently, "I'm in no danger."

It was not the reassuring words, but the feeling of her hand that melted him. He blushed and tossed his head- pulling his chin away from her. He crossed his arms over his chest and refused to meet her eyes, but she knew he had conceded.

Another smile for him and she boldly disappeared through the gate.

She knew her mission and while she glanced at the garden surrounding her she did not linger on the path.

Still she paused before the steps of the hidden guest house among the ancient trees, allowing herself a deep breath.

For some time now she had listened as the other women told stories of their patrons, of the tricks of their trade, but she herself was not experienced in that way. Her first year in the house she had lost her virginity to a man of her mistress choosing, but after that she had never entertained a client in such a way. It was her belief that from the very beginning her mistress had never intended for her to be a courtesan in the usual sense.

She earned her keep however, learned to dance and play the samisen, to sing traditional songs and perform a formal tea ceremony.

But though this newest enterprise was out of her expertise, she felt the pull of the kamis' hands and there was no ignoring that.

* * *

AN: Slow pace to begin with. And for those who followed Fulfillment you'll note that Ikarosu is younger and Xochitl is not so naïve- or new to the life of a courtesan.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 303

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Impressions

The shoji slid open and then closed.

He turned to her.

She bowed and upon rising met his gaze. Then as though compelled by an unseen force her eyes roved over his beautifully defined features. Unconsciously she took a breath.

He was gorgeous! Not simply handsome as her mistress had described, but a truly enviable beauty.

Her eyes flicked back up to his when she realized she had been shamelessly eyeing him. She drew in another breath, hoping he had not caught her and been offended. But he gave no sign of having noticed her scrutiny.

They stared at one another across the small expanse of the single room.

She felt a knot of anxiety in her chest, but she steadied herself as she reached up to unclasp her cloak at the neck, never wavering in her now tempered gaze.

He watched as she slowly pulled the cloak from her shoulders and draped it over one arm. He knew the gesture was meant to distract her. He was well aware of the gaze she had favored him with- felt her scan his features and body. A smirk had tugged at his lips for a moment, which she had missed as her eyes fell to the floor.

For the girl, this was the kind of man she was wary of- powerful and attractive and aware of both. She was not one to judge a man by his appearance or station however. It was the idea of being only an object in someone's mind that caused her hesitation. It was why she had for so long avoided this part of being a courtesan.

But she could not flee now.

As it was he spoke in a voice that men bowed to, "Your name."

"Xochitl. I am called, Xochitl, my lord."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 675

AN: Couldn't resist. A longer chapter as further impressions are made.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Rare Talent

He was somewhat surprised when she pulled a square tin from her robes and asked if she might prepare tea from leaves she had brought.

Nothing was said as he watched her seat herself at the low table. She must have seen the momentary skepticism in his eyes however as she spoke softly whilst she set out small cups which contained her ingredients.

"I must admit, I do not do well when cooking. Everything I make comes out a tad too… spicy- it overpowers the dish. But I assure you, my tea is above reproach." She said this without a hint of arrogance and he was momentarily waylaid by the caress of her unusual accent.

But watching her, though he noted the grace with which she moved, he was unnerved by her ministrations. She did not blend tea the way a proper hostess might. In fact, she seemed to perform the ceremony almost backwards.

Byakuya couldn't help but raise a brow at this.

Still she held out the cup to him as was proper, gaze lowered, hands cradling the bottom and side of the ceramic.

After momentary suspicion fled, he graciously obliged, reaching for the cup she held out to him.

In the quiet that stretched he felt his curiosity stir. Exotic features: sun-golden skin, dark eyes, hair and feathery lashes. She had not been coquettish in the least when speaking. She did not tease, or smile, laugh, or bat her eyes at him. Just what sort of courtesan was she?

Not that he really had a frame of reference.

A slight smirk appeared behind the cup he lifted toward his lips.

Still, he wanted to ask her about the dance he had seen. He wanted to know who had taught her and if she knew other dances. But he let his jaw clench, sealing away his questions. It was bad enough that he had given into whim enough to pay for her company. Allowing himself the added indulgence of knowing her was ill advised. They could not be friends- they could barely be acquaintances.

He gave an inaudible sigh.

Finally he took a sip of the tea he had not even bothered to surreptitiously sniff as he might do instinctively.

Yet when the heady flavor hit the back of his tongue he was thrown into memory:

_The greenery of a forest sprung up around him. The fragrance of the trees and all that was jade surrounding him was potent and filled his being with a sense of awe as he stared above him into the canopy. Sunlight winked at him with each sway of the giants towering over him and he realized how very small he was- how very wide the world beyond the Kuchiki Manor walls might be. His eyelids fell closed over his eyes, peace embracing him, brushing his soul as he indulged in the odd silence that was signature to this natural enclosure. This is where he first felt the stirrings of his true power- not the dojo or the training grounds- but here- in this emerald kingdom of ancient oaks and firs._

His eyes opened and locked onto the woman across from him. He was very still, inwardly shocked by how easily he had let down his guard and fallen into nostalgia.

And it had all been prompted by a taste of her tea.

The woman however kept her eyes lowered, seemingly unaware of the effect of her concoction.

Byakuya looked down into the cup- the liquid was pale jade- not dark as he thought it might be by its bold flavor.

His eyes narrowed slightly even as he contemplated the steam rising languidly from the cup, the scent now tickling at his senses.

_I have sampled the finest tea the Soul Society has to offer and yet this… How? How did this woman concoct something that drums up the memory of the place in which I first summoned Senbonzakura?_

As he glanced up at her he thought he might have seen her smile behind her own tea cup.

AN: Next chapter there's SC.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 2481

AN: This will be the longest chapter (I think) due to the content- which is of a sexual nature (and giving snippets of that is just cruel) so that is my warning!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Indulgence

The silence had grown much too thick. It was not the patient peaceful lack of speech that had fallen between them early on- it was anticipatory.

The courtesan called Xochitl set her cup down, her heart rate increasing as she considered her words.

"My lord, if you would like, I might recite some poetry. Or perhaps you would like to hear a song-,"

"No." Byakuya's response was immediate and purposely cold.

She raised her gaze slowly, almost hesitantly. His eyes looked silvery beneath his black lashes, they glowed with longing.

"_You will end up in his bed, Xochitl. I hope you are prepared for such an event." _

Her mistress had warned her and she had accepted the mission regardless.

Still, as he rose to his feet, his cup empty on the table between them, each breath felt shallow. He towered over her and his face was suddenly shadowed. Yet when he offered his hand she reached up to take it.

He helped her to her feet, eyes now a dark granite, unreadable and unwavering as he then drew her a few steps away.

The futon laid out was wide and plush, the linen the finest spun, its contents the softest of down.

He took note of the slightest tremble to her limbs as she released his hand and sank down on her knees. Her eyes were pits of darkness when she looked up at him awaiting him to join her.

Every muscle in his stomach seemed to clench as he took her silent invitation and kneeled at her side. She said nothing, and did not turn her head toward him when she felt his hand slide into her hair. His fingers teased her scalp and with a shake the pins were loosed from her locks.

The spill of hair cascading downward only seemed to add more kindling to the fire that had erupted in Byakuya's body. Soon his other hand was stealing into her kimono, sliding beneath the layers to graze a nipple.

Her breath wavered audibly and came out in a gasp when his fingers plucked boldly at the stirring nub.

All of a sudden he stilled- his intrepid pursuit halted by the feel of her pulse.

Byakuya was breezed by a whisper of uncertainty- thus his hesitation. He had never been with anyone but his wife and so he had never touched one that did not desire it.

Both hands withdrew and his jaw became tight. He could not force himself on someone. Yes- he was aroused- the recollection of watching her dance had entered his mind as he drained the last of his tea.

_I know nothing about her, yet I have seen her writhing beneath me in my mind's eye. On a whim I have brought her here, yet…_

His loss of conviction was soon brushed aside, however, by her own self-assurance.

He heard the rustle of fabric and his eyes fell to her layers. She had loosened them, perhaps a shrug might coax them downward to pool into her lap.

She was facing him now, again the look in her eyes was incomprehensible. Kneeling tall she could almost meet his eyes straight on as he sat seiza. She was close now and her small hands reached out to undress him.

His mind seemed frozen, but his body moved, shifting to help accommodate her. And the time passed without his realizing it- only a few minutes- yet still he seemed unconscious of them.

One delicate nail slid along the top of his fundoshi along his hips and he felt a jolt of unadulterated want strike him.

He watched her hands as she carefully undid the knots tying the fabric together. When it fell away his head dropped back and his eyes closed in helpless anticipation.

Xochitl's every breath had to be tempered as each beat of her heart was a strong thump against her ribcage. But she knew that if she did not take the initiative and reassure him- she would fail in this mission.

As it was- she had to admit that his touch had excited her more than it had frightened her. And then there was the look of lust in his lovely steel eyes… As if that had not been enough- her eyes had fallen to drink in the perfection that was his warrior's body.

She was grateful for his shut eyes as a blush dusted her cheeks at the sight of his endowment.

Even though Xochitl did not perform in the same way that the other women in the den did- did not mean she had no education. Her lessons had been hasty- rushed-but she had indeed been given an idea of how to please a man before her "blooding".

With a steadying breath she reached out to touch him and soon felt the solid plain of his chest beneath her hands.

Just this gesture had Byakuya's breath hissing out between his teeth and he searched for calm in his mind's eye.

He didn't even acknowledge the fact that at one point she managed to coax him to lie back. He barely felt the firm yet comforting feel of the futon beneath him.

As she explored, graceful hands tracing the taut muscles he felt his stiffness grow. Her fingertips swept along his lower abdominals, felt the cut pattern, making a "V". To him it was torture as her hands slid back upward away from his rigid phallus. Had he not seen the nervous flutter of her hands when she first ventured to touch him he might have thought her capable of teasing him.

Even so- his need was rising into impatience. Almost unconsciously did his hand reach out to guide her.

He heard the soft escape of breath between her lips when his hands released her own leaving his erection within her grasp.

She hesitated and he shifted slightly. Soon she found her courage and a rhythm and he lost himself to the sinful touch of her hand- her palm gliding over him with tentative yet increasing pressure.

He felt a moan itching at the back of his throat. His body was responding without volition, his hips lifting slightly as she continued her ministrations.

If he would have opened his eyes he might see how his pleasure was affecting her. The apples of her cheeks were rosy-bronze, each inhale swelling her chest, her lip in the clutches of her teeth.

Yet again, she dug deep for her own resolve- choosing to be pragmatic.

When the noble finally did open his eyes she was above him and he couldn't help but blink in surprise. He reached up- his initial reaction to switch their positions. But her dark eyes drew him in again, and he paused with his hands on her upper arms. She had settled onto his stomach, the heat of her core penetrating his solid abs like lapping waves. Her gaze had become gentle and patient. He swallowed hard when she parted the robe further. His eyes helplessly scanned down her body, drinking in the sight of her well-shaped breasts with the dark areolas and nipples tipped contrastingly pink. Her belly was smooth, soft and the way her torso was curved, drawn in tight before flaring at her pelvis and hips was a tantalizing sight.

A pleased smirk twitched at his mouth when his eyes finally fell on the curly dark tuft of hair between shapely, pale-cinnamon thighs.

The young courtesan leaned forward again, capturing his attention and he nearly let a groan escape at the feel of her womanhood practically sliding against him. There was something timid about her gaze now and he found himself frozen when she placed a quick kiss on his lips. She sat back looking flushed all the more. The silk of her under-robe whispered against his own thighs as she shifted. His erection had been near the cleft of her backside and he closed his eyes when he felt her brush against his length as she drew up on her knees.

The world seemed off kilter, gravity shifting, until he wasn't sure he was anchored to the world as he held her indescribable gaze.

But his breath was soon expelled in a sharp gasp when he felt her opening fist around him. She wasted no time, however and he gritted his teeth when she pushed further downward until he had reached the depths of her.

Blissful darkness that caressed and excited him all at once had claimed him, yet hearing her breathy cry drew him back.

Her fingers were trembling, her nails digging- almost painfully- into his chest as she leaned over him, her hair shadowing her face.

With a degree of consideration, Byakuya's hand moved from her arm to reach toward her face, but she looked up before he might touch her cheek.

Again he paused seeing the sprinkle of tears coating her thick lashes and the pained expression on her pleasing features.

Admittedly that look of slight anguish was arousing, but he was above such sadism as claimed other men. After the brief admittance came surprise and then anxiety and frustration appeared. To his mind and body she seemed a virgin- delicious- but that did not change the fact that he had been promised a woman of experience.

"I am hurting you." He said, and the desire was the barest purr that he could not wholly mask. She had closed her eyes and hearing him speak her eyes fluttered open, her lashes just barely shading the light of suffering in her eyes. Despite himself his eyebrows flinched inward in irritation, "You're mistress assured me-,"

"I'm not untouched," She reassured in a breathless voice, meeting his demanding eyes, "I swear this… But my experience- was years passed."

The look of icy anger was starting to dissipate due to the truth in her eyes, but he still seemed hesitant.

"Have you really been with no other since that time?" He watched her closely.

She shook her head slowly, biting at her lower lip. The discomfort had not left her face, however, she drew back, to sit taller, moving her hips up so that his length slid out an inch or so. Again his jaw clenched and he fought to keep his breath from hitching.

He grabbed at both arms again, holding her still suddenly to give her the full effect of this storm-grey orbs. "Do not force yourself." He insisted, that degree of command to his voice.

She licked her plump lips and his hardness quivered inside her. "Take control." She said in a near whisper.

Again she had managed to astound him and he was quiet for some time before he frowned and said firmly, "I would not hurt you."

Her determination reared then and her next words had an odd ache settling in the pit of his stomach that was not quite lust derived.

She didn't smile, but her face softened and she carefully leaned forward and let her fingertips alight on his jaw, "I came here for you. My mistress gave me a choice as she always does and I chose to come… my lord."

As he stared, struggling to understand this creature challenging him and yet offering submission at the same time, his hands unconsciously dropped to her hips.

His hands rhythmically massaged and she breathed audibly again, this time with pleasure.

"Take control." She murmured again, back arching slightly when his hands drew closer to where they were joined.

The words broke him and she was crushed beneath him in a matter of moments, writhing as he penetrated deeply with a thrust. Her cry echoed in the space around them and reached into the corners of his mind.

Her walls were slick, despite how they squeezed him; he knew she was not immune to his hands. He would do as much as he could to keep her from only wishing for him to finish.

She tossed her head uttering a moan as his mouth traced her jaw. The advance and retreat of his thickness became a languid pattern that he eased with his kisses. And when his hand reached for her deep pink nub- two fingers sliding alongside it- she met him when he glided back in so that his tip touched her womb.

Still as attentive as he tried to be there was yet a whimpering quality to her vocal responses. She had turned her face- cheek resting against the pillow. The delicate column of her neck was an engrossing sight and suddenly his teeth and lips claimed her flesh there.

A breathy scream flew from mouth and tears again appeared in her eyes. There was ecstasy in the way she grasped at him, though, and in the way she panted and rolled her hips. Something about this action was exciting to her and he could feel his heart beating more strongly in response.

He drew back, not only to see the mark he had made but to turn her face toward him. His fingers grasped at her jaw and his eyes simmered with dark passion as he looked down at her, pushing himself in and out of her. His mouth descended upon hers hungrily, his tongue seeking hers wet and tangling.

Her thighs shivering under the strain of allowing him to seek his own finish. There was still a degree of pain but it was fading into the background due to his skillful lips. Somehow she felt lost- drowning pleasantly in his ardent kisses.

For someone that had appeared cold- untouchable in a way- he seemed a natural lover. Her cheeks were warm in his hands- her skin flushed with the exhilaration he inspired. She couldn't help but feel like a girl- a virgin in his embrace.

She moaned when he drove deep and she couldn't help but mewl and toss her head when she felt him pulse, releasing inside her. Her whole body shuddered with the strength of his eruption- his blast prompting her walls to clench and quiver.

His breath was at her neck, gusting against her flesh as he settled against her, surprised by the wet beads of exertion on his skin.

Byakuya's body glimmered with sweat and as he let his weight press against her it slicked onto her own skin. He could smell their coupling. Oddly it was a pleasing scent.

He breathed deeply and realized that her gentle scent of bergamot was now tinged with his own. She smelled of him now and he felt contentment further coil into his belly.

His tongue flicked out of his mouth to trace her thrilling pulse, tasting. He listened as she exhaled breathily. He nuzzled closer with little thought.

_I did not expect this experience to feel so… It was beyond my expectations…Though, I did pay quite a sum… I should ensure it is worth every credit._

The noble's smile curled against the unwitting young woman's neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 460

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Compassion

The noble seemed insatiable. The morning hours ticked away and he had yet to part from her. Not once had he abandoned the futon where he took her twice more before his energy seemed to abate.

His slick chest rose and fell against her own, her thighs still hugged to his hips. She was sore not only inside but out- finger shaped bruises were forming below her ribs, at her hips, and on the underside of her thighs. Even her scalp tingled- felt a bit raw from his hands winding in her hair tightly, forcing her to meet his eyes as he pistoned into her. At times he brushed through her locks tenderly, kissing her languidly as his pace grew sensual.

She knew she should not allow him to remain- to let him soften inside her, but there was something demanding about the way he curled his arms around her now. And something sorrowful about the way he kissed beneath her jaw and breathed against her neck as though she meant more to him than just a night's release.

She knew it was wrong to tenderly let her fingers trail through his inky silk strands with one hand while smoothing over the taut muscles of his back with the other. But his audible breath reaching her ears and the way his grey eyes held the lantern light if she were to glance down into his face drove her hands.

"_The first night- an ideal client will be polite, but firm. They will tell you what they want. If they should deviate into territory unsuitable to our reputation, you must remind them of the stipulations upon the contract drawn. But in most cases they will treat you as what you are and that is truly the best case scenario. A degree of attachment is necessary to keep the client faithful to your services- but sentiment is not to be curried. You are a fantasy- but do not let them see something that isn't there." _Those were the words with which the mistress advised all the new recruits- a coda for all the house to live by.

Yet Xochitl couldn't help but let the sympathy she felt gentle her caresses. For a time he seemed content enough, with his head resting on her chest. She couldn't help but wonder what thoughts- perhaps memories were passing behind his distant pewter gaze.

From what she perceived, it seemed to ring true- what her mistress had observed. He was just a man reaching for humanity once more.

Yet soon enough he pulled away, untangled himself and looked down at her with his apathetic mask in place.

No words were exchanged as she bowed and took her leave before yellow light had splashed onto the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 286

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Wonder Weather

Steady rain pattered against the wooden structures of the Kuchiki Estate. The sound was welcomed and Byakuya sipped his tea serenely as he gazed out the open shoji into the rain-splashed outside world.

Rain like snow brought a certain quiet- a peace to the Seireitei that made the noble breathe a little deeper of the air. The fresh scent accompanied by that pleasant drum never failed to ease his mind.

Yet there was a distance to his gaze, a thoughtful glint to his eye as he watched the puddle beneath the willow grow.

He exhaled- something not quite a sigh as men of his stature did not express their innermost thoughts in such audible utterances.

His grey eyes fell to the honey-brown liquid in his cup. His brow twitched. With an inward inhale his jaw clenched with determination. He was choosing to be ignorant of his displeasure with the beverage. After all he had been satisfied with this blend for over seventy years. It was traditional, straightforward… _**familiar**_.

And ultimately frustrating in its blandness. There was no enchanting flow of memory or emotion as he drank and this thought rankled somehow.

Why was it that he could not enjoy an afternoon tea without feeling that tingling of disappointment?

This time he did sigh, eyes falling closed as he set his cup down on the table before him.

_Though weeks have passed since- just that taste and it is engrained in my mind. _He berated himself. A grimace twisted his lips for a brief moment as he scoffed.

"How puerile." He muttered.

But as he turned his head to stare into the yard again he helplessly mused upon how the young tea-maker might spend her rainy days.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 292

AN: Aha! Development- the nitty-gritty. Betcha were wondering where this was…

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Inevitable

There was silence between them- only the sound of the pelting rain creating a rhythm on the roof.

The courtesan's heart seemed to hammer as hard as the droplets and she closed her eyes shaking her head in disbelief.

It would seem one night proved one too many. In the end his power had been simply too much to be trifled with. And only a few months later did this become apparent. Her decision to be his lover for the night had not been without consequence.

"How- how could this be mistress? Your herbs never fail!"

Lilith cast a bored glance Xochitl's way and then replied dryly, "There are always exceptions, child. And considering the man it is really no wonder he has quickened your womb. Strong spiritual pressure, strong seed." She rolled her delicate shoulders in a graceful shrug. But while she seemed undisturbed by this occurrence a part of her was just as shocked as her subordinate.

An unanticipated sense of panic dwelled within her suddenly. _Will she leave my house?_

But she put aside her own selfishness when she heard the fear in the younger woman's voice.

"What must I do Mistress?"

And then Lilith knew. She knew exactly what should- what _**must**_ happen.

She lifted her chin and answered coolly, "You will stay until alternate arrangements can be made. After all- this is no place for a woman with child." For emphasis she had let disdain leak into her voice. Then she cast the girl a sidelong glance, blatantly ignoring the astonishment on her face.

"Unless you have decided to be pragmatic and save yourself the trouble…?"

In immediate response to the implication dark eyes widened in horror and fierce defiance.

The mistress smirked. _I expected no less._

* * *

AN: And somehow Byakuya's timing will be impeccable…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 248

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Consequences

It had only been a week or so since the discovery, but she could already feel the change in her body. Xochitl could feel that the seed had indeed taken root and was altering her from the inside out. She was not showing of course- it was much too soon for that- but a restless sort of energy seemed to flow throughout her at odd times. Sleep alluded her often as understandable fears and uncertainties plagued her thoughts.

And of late she had started to feel her muscles flinch, and a dull ache thrum through her, stemming from her womb.

But another month passed and that ache had turned into a shooting pain that came and went throughout her days. The nausea was fierce at random moments.

She was relegated to household chores. The mistress was not willing to risk her health (or the reputation of her house) by allowing her to continue to entertain when she might wince and falter due to the new discomfort.

So she dutifully helped the servants in the kitchens or gathered laundry with the maids. Gardening, however was Xochitl's favorite menial task as it allowed her outside to sample the air and feel as though she were indeed a part of the world and not just a shame to be hidden.

It was on one of these days working under the afternoon sun, perhaps three months after that life-changing meeting that she found herself once more a mere pawn in Fate's hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 328

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Sought

Sun in his eyes he was blind to the path he paced. But after only one time walking this route his feet knew the way. Yet his mind like his sight was a blur.

His heartbeat was both steady and unsteady at the same time, seemed to fluctuate as he strode. His thoughts were likewise uneven- a constant buzz that became a hum that seemed to drown out the sounds around him.

_There is no reason to venture there… It would be foolish to continue… Perhaps I might simply take a cup of tea – only a half hour might pass and I shall return home. There is no harm in paying a call… I am a fool._

Under the shade of the maple that spread its limbs beyond the wall of the river-house, he paused. He could see the path now- the gate only a few feet away. His hands became fists at his sides and he inhaled only to be bombarded by a citrusy scent.

His heart found its normal beat and he headed forward again.

He found her on her hands and knees beneath a fruit laden tree.

All activity around him had stopped, the backyard motionless but for the sway of the plantlife and the flutter of the colorful array of laundered sheets on the line.

She did not turn to him but he knew she felt him, her hands dirt dusted and trembling slightly around the tool she held.

The captain began to hear whispers, murmurs, but between them it was utterly still.

Finally after closing her eyes she asked stiffly, "What brings you here, my lord?"

He took a breath and that fragrance strengthened his resolve and eased his coiled nerves, "I wish to have tea."

Slowly she looked over her shoulder at him, plump lips parted just enough for her to look thoroughly innocent to him.

He did not expect her to be so blatantly unwelcoming however.

"This is not a teahouse."

* * *

AN: Uh oh- I sense sass!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 262

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Hide

Her words were crisp and unforgiving, "This is not a teahouse."

The breeze toyed with his midnight locks and his grey eyes looked as lovely as silver in the sunlight.

"Is it not? Then what sort of house is it?" His retort was smooth and seemingly effortless and her hand squeezed around the handle in her hand in frustration.

Was he teasing her?

She turned her head, jaw tight, but her words were soft almost pleading, "Not one a gentleman such as yourself should be seen visiting."

"Hn." Was his response and it dug fingers of irritation into her skin.

She straightened her spine, sitting back on her feet as best she could, "My mistress is just within if you have business to discuss." An uncomfortable sensation had started in her belly and she felt anxious to be rid of his presence.

When he did not reply her agitation flared.

"As I said, my lord, this is not a place you should idle. If there is something you- want- then- say so quickly." Her heartbeat was quicker than she would like and she began to feel the familiar rise of bile in her throat.

He took a step, looming so that the sun was obscured by his form and he was no more than a silken-voiced shadow, "As I said I wish to partake in a cup of tea."

Her stomach clenched hard and she gasped, fists pressing into her middle. To cover her discomfort she stood quickly- or attempted to. Another sharp pain shot through her and her balance was thrown.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 273

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Unmistakable

She was in too much pain to protest when his arm rounded her waist. In trying to steady her his hand brushed her middle. The response to his touch was immediate.

The noble's eyes widened as power licked his palm.

It was strange to feel that faint pulse of reiatsu from her- to recognize it. It brushed along him- called to him. Yes- strange to feel his own energy emanating from someone else. But he could not deny that his spiritual pressure was buried within her. Even Senbonzakura recognized it- murmuring in his mind.

'_Incredible! That energy- so small but… It is most certainly of your creation, Master.'_

Byakuya gritted his teeth, inwardly silencing his zanpaktou. The sword spirit smirked behind his mask, but did not offer his opinion again.

The sound of distress that passed the woman's lips again drew his attention once more and he could feel his zanpaktou stiffen.

There was a thumping noise in his ears- his heart pulsing faster as he ran through every possibility that might explain away the strength now inside her.

But his soul already knew.

Byakuya looked down only to stare into pools dark with fear. It was all the admission he needed. Anxiety and confusion unmasked in her gaze assured him that she was at a loss- that this occurrence was more than unexpected.

His steely gaze grew soft, soothing, "Tell me-,"

"It is not yours!" She refuted in a last attempt to deny what they both knew to be true.

Before he could calmly coax her with argument her Mistress took things into her own hands, "She has been with no other."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 339

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Charge

Lilith stood in an unrepentant posture on the porch beneath the overhang. Her blue eyes dark with knowledge.

"Mistress." Xochitl spoke in soft protest, though she knew it was futile.

"We have already discussed the situation. She will remain here until a more appropriate lodging can be decided upon." Lilith lifted her chin.

Byakuya locked eyes with the unforgiving Mistress a moment. He drew in a breath, quelling the indignation that rose upon thinking of the girl being cast out by the cold woman.

Finally he looked back down, aware that he could not ignore the young woman's obvious discomfort. "I know a healer-,"

Xochitl pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself, "It's not necessary. I…"

He heard the desperation in her voice, the uncertainty.

Her hesitation was understandable. A noble's whim would be seen as a command and this was doubly so for a shinigami captain. If he thought as most men in his position the situation coming to light demanded the utmost expediency in remedying.

"I _**do**_ employ healers when necessary, Sir," Lilith sniffed, eyeing her nails with a look of boredom, "But none were sure how to ease her… symptoms."

Yet again the noble's eyes narrowed, the offhand comment sounding offensive to his ears.

His mind ticked away for a few moments as he considered possible interpretations- but then it went blank as he saw the girl bite down on her lip in pain.

She glanced at him from under her lashes warily, hugging her middle tightly-protectively.

He caught her eye, approaching cautiously.

"Come," He insisted, "To the Seireitei. I will assure she sees you at once."

She shifted, leaning away from him as she gritted her teeth trying to breathe steadily through the strong waves of power cramping her muscles. He met her stubborn gaze calmly.

"Come." His tone had lost its hardness, offering as opposed to ordering.

What was she to do? Finally she closed her eyes in surrender.

Without hesitation he swept her up fully and she felt the wind rush their bodies.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 371

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Powerless

He was ushered out of the room rather quickly and he couldn't help the slight sneer that curled his lips at the abrupt dismissal.

Byakuya was not a man any should force to wait. His eyes narrowed at the closed doors and he let a large breath fill his lungs, expanding his broad chest.

He turned on his heel but only took perhaps two steps away before he stopped and cast a glance back.

If the Captain of the Fourth had been surprised by his arrival- seeking her out with a young woman in his arms no less- she had given no sign.

Placid smile in place she had welcomed them into an exam room and then after only perhaps a minute she had turned to him with that same smile and requested he wait without.

Naturally he had hesitated, but with Unohana-Taichou staring at him expectantly and the courtesan avoiding his gaze, he decided against any protest.

Still he was admittedly miffed when he was actually escorted out by none-other-than the Seventh Seat.

Before letting the swinging doors of the emergency wing close, Hanatarou had bowed stuttering nervously, "I-I-b-beg your p-pardon, Ku-chiki Taichou."

Byakuya tried not to let his frustration overwhelm him. It was to his benefit- this time was the perfect opportunity to analyze the situation at hand.

What had started as the intention for a frivolous visit had turned into an unexpected (to say the least) discovery.

He had a structured life, adhered to routine. It was odd to him now to consider how easily he had accepted the turn of events. And yet, as he stood in the hall of the Fourth he couldn't fathom the twist that his Fate had taken.

A part of him was refusing what he had already felt. _I will wait for confirmation. It might not be as I have perceived. It is never wise to draw conclusions… It's impossible…_

But the young woman had known. She had attempted to force his retreat. But in the end she could not hide her anxiety.

He was not sure what troubled him the most: that she had attempted to hide _something_ from him or the very idea that he was now facing the unknown.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 299

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Doctor's Orders

Fists trembling at his sides, the noble forced the anxious energy away and stilled, any trace of his myriad of clashing emotions hidden now.

Unohana smiled kindly at him and bowed her head to him as he in turn did to her.

The captain folded her hands, "I cannot tell you much without the young lady's permission, Kuchiki-Taichou. However, if she follows my instruction, she will do just fine- not to say it will be easy- but she can avoid certain complications due to her…condition."

Byakuya's hands ached; this was only half an answer- it really did not even tip the iceberg on the multitude of questions he had. But he swallowed any demands and gave a resolute nod. Yet he felt something akin to panic prickling at him as he watched the woman turn to walk away.

"Unohana-Taichou," He called, a strain in his voice that made his eyes narrow in chagrin. The unasked question was left hanging in the air.

After what seemed an eternity she gave a nod- a confirmation.

He closed his eyes, breathing again, slowly, steadily. His voice was quiet as he questioned, "What must I do?"

She did not turn back to him, but she paused and returned softly, "All I can tell you Kuchiki-Taichou is that she will need _**strong**_ support. Without the _**power**_ of a confident individual to remain at her side she will wither under the _**pressure**_ of her new role."

He heard each hint and clever man that he was understood the meaning behind her careful words. His eyes pensively traced the floor.

When she looked over her shoulder at him, he looked up to see a chilling smile on her features, "I have given her a strict schedule. I should hope that she will not miss any appointments."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 686

AN: A longer chapter to set the stage for the ups and downs to come. Thanks for the interest all!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Decided

"I will keep this child." She announced, her back to him, shoulders squared and spine straight.

He was silent and she could only feel relieved.

She lifted her chin further and prepared to depart, feeling no more words needed to be said.

"I want the child." His voice rang out firmly and she froze, a chill travelling her spine- fear holding her stiffly.

He watched her carefully, could see her shoulders rise and fall with heavier breaths. Finally she turned to him and her eyes were dark, their depths wavering.

"Pardon, my lord, but I do not ask for your help, nor do I need it. This child is my own and I… will not simply give it over to you." Her tone was soft, but there was conviction in her accented voice.

He couldn't help, but bristle slightly. It was more than obvious she was trying to take the decision from his hands.

"I did not pose a question. Nor am I simply offering." He said coldly.

Her patient look shifted, her voice low as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, "And I'm no breed mare to simply act as some surrogate to a noble who wishes an heir."

Her words seemed to ring in the hallway, no hint of hesitation. Byakuya could not help but admire her as he realized she had a sense of pride.

His studied her as he took a step forward and saw her eyes grow cautious.

He chose his words carefully, his tone lacking its icy inflections, "I meant no disrespect to you. Nor did I mean to imply that I would try to force your hand… Unohana-Taichou made it quite clear that without the support of an individual with high reiatsu who might temper that of the child's- its life might be forfeit… I wish the child to live."

The wariness in her gaze faltered as she considered him. Slowly she spoke, "You wish me to carry the child to term…but then what?"

He took a breath. It was impossible to ignore the strength of emotion he felt when he contemplated the life created- one of his blood. The pull toward the energy housed in the woman's womb was unlike any he'd ever felt. He had never thought to be given another chance- a hope for continuing his line. He did not wish to give up a chance to know that life… Yet… how could they compromise? How could they come together to make this situation ideal for them both? With slight chagrin he realized the future didn't matter as much as the present. For now it was tantamount that she agree to his assistance for the sake of the child.

"Then I will leave any and all decisions to you as the mother." He conceded, eyes closed.

He missed the parting of her lips and the look of surprise that crossed her face.

Who was this man, who would so easily yield to a courtesan?

Her heart was suddenly pounding and she wondered why. Pressing a hand just below her ribs she bit her lip. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to steady her heartbeat. When her eyes opened they had lost their fire. Softly she prompted, "Unohana-san said that I must remain near one of above average reiatsu…How…"

She did not hear him approach but when she looked up he was gazing down at her with an unreadable expression only a space away.

"My estate is extensive. You would have full access to all of its facilities, if you so wished." His grey eyes were assured and she was unable to look away.

An audible breath escaped her, "You mean to take me into your home? I am a courtesan- the rumors would be devastating to a man like you." The incredulity in her eyes did not deter him and he remained silent, steadfast.

"Come." Was all he said as he moved past her to affect a measured walk down the Fourth's main corridor.

Speechless she turned to watch him for a time before she scurried forward to try to catch him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 392

AN: Just wanted to offer my gratitude to all following/favoriting. And much love for reviews- always happy to see them! I do really like to see people's opinions of Byakuya in the fiction and in general-thanks!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Unashamed

Byakuya strode with purpose through the Seireitei, taking streets not often frequented by shinigami, toward home.

The girl paced a few steps behind him in thoughtful silence and he was both anxious about the quiet as well as grateful for it.

But soon enough as they came close to the gates of the Kuchiki compound, she called to him. He drew to a halt, to turn and look down at her expectantly.

"Do you really mean to do this?" She asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"Yes." He responded instantly.

Her lips parted and then pursed as she looked down, considering. She mused aloud, "But… to be discrete… How… Perhaps… Perhaps to be introduced as a servant-,"

"No. That will not do." He countered firmly, "In your state any labor is ill-advised."

She nearly replied in protest, but instead bit her lip.

"Indeed," He added as he gazed over her head, "You will need to have some authority to make your requests known."

Xochitl could not stay silent, "My lord, please... I am unashamed of what I am, but in _**your**_ society the views of women in my profession are not favorable. Serving staff are often more condemning than the elite they serve. They will not cater to a courtesan."

A flash of lightning passed behind his gaze at her opposition. He looked into her eyes, stating, "They will respect my wishes."

She bowed her head to him, but turned away folding her arms beneath her chest to pace a couple steps. His eyes followed her. The way she stood seemed to accentuate the fact that her waist was yet so small in comparison to the flare of her hips and he was reminded of how soft her curves were.

He closed his eyes, swiftly banishing all thoughts of the act that had culminated in their current situation.

When she turned back to him he noted the look he was fast becoming familiar with.

"You are certain you are unconcerned about the rumors that might be wrought?"

He gave a nod and again could not help but look past her, his sister's face surfacing in his mind as he said, "If I cared what others think I would have nothing good in this life."

This gave her pause and she stared at the almost wistful expression on his normally indifferent face. She took an audible breath.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 370

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

My House…

Upon her gentle yet unwavering insistence he had allowed her to return to her mistress. _'I would have her hear it from me.'_ She had said.

He had agreed to her other terms as well though he had opposed them.

Byakuya was not pleased with the idea of the girl residing in the old guest house. It was farther than any of the other buildings on the grounds from the main house (rumor had it one of the previous clan head's had it built specifically for his in-laws infrequent-too frequent- visits). It was an older structure and fully surrounded by forest. While he didn't doubt its stability, its visibility and accessibility were an issue.

Nevermind that he was certain every time he ventured there now he would picture her in the throes of passion.

But she had been adamant. Argued that it was the only place that would afford her the privacy she desired.

In the end he had conceded, yet he was most displeased. How had she worn him down? But he knew he had allowed her the win- he could easily get her to capitulate after all had been settled. Just as he knew he had lied through his teeth about forcing her hand. He would never have allowed her to walk away without being sure he would not be denied the opportunity to raise his child.

The captain took a breath as he faced the double shoji of the main conference hall. The staff waited beyond.

He steeled his expression, pushing all thoughts of the woman's obstinacy to the back of his mind. He could show no wavering when addressing his staff. They would be informed that a guest had taken up residence in the old guest quarters and that she was not to be disturbed. If she should engage a member of the staff so-be-it, but otherwise none were to hinder her comings and goings.

She would be assigned a personal maid- whether she wanted one or not- to fetch her meals, help her dress, bathe, and see her clothes laundered. He already had an individual in mind. If she had thought he would be passive in this, she most certainly had another thing coming.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 327

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Trappings

The courtesan sighed as she took in her few accoutrements. A servant from the river-house had been kind enough to accompany Ikarosu in bringing her belongings. There wasn't much to call her own and in this space that was still strange to her the accessories seemed useless.

A chill passed over her as she thought of being alone here. Ikarosu had barely glanced at her but to scowl and when she had touched him to get his attention he had pulled away.

_I am even more foreign here. _Xochitl thought. Wrapping her arms tight around herself she peered around the room once more. Anxiety nipped at her slowly becoming frustration as she again questioned her decision.

Unohana-san's voice was soothing- the perfect sort for one of her profession. But while her tone had been gentle- sweet even- she had sugarcoated nothing. She had been clear about her prognosis. In order for the child to live it would need the influence of strong reiatsu. A daily infusion would be necessary to stabilize the womb enough to withstand the baby's own untamed spiritual pressure. Being that Xochitl was a very ordinary sort of soul her womb was not the most hospitable for a child of such power.

"_It's imperative that the child's reiatsu is held in check by one of greater reiatsu… The ideal would be for the father to attend to this- but it is not necessary. One who might control their reiatsu will do- but in all honesty the closer you are to this individual the better. It will assure a bond with the child not only due to your own contentment but because the fetus will react to that person's signature energy…. The more intimate you are with this person the more likely the child will find stability and the birth will be without complications."_

What it boiled down to was that she was dependent on the noble. It meant that she was essentially… trapped.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 317

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Opposition

It had been late when the young woman had finally returned. He had met her at the front gate and shot the guards a warning gaze when their eyes threatened to follow the courtesan's progress. She was cloaked in that familiar blue and he had led her and the two trailing after her to the guest house.

He had only watched for a moment as they began to set things about her room before he turned on his heel to have a word with the over-curious men at the gate.

On Byakuya's return, he was nearly brushed by the young messenger boy. The boy's normally stern face was flushed, irritation and something else showing in the way he scowled. He even had the audacity to shoot a glare over his shoulder at the noble who had stopped, his head turned just enough to see the boy.

To Byakuya's astonishment, when the boy noted his attention he stopped, spun on his heel and sneered. A couple quick, and obviously angry hand gestures in the captain's direction and a hissing of breath as he mouthed words, and the boy had disappeared into the trees, heading for the gate.

Normally Byakuya would find himself indifferent to another's incomprehensible scorn, but he couldn't help but be curious about Ikarosu's precipitous animosity. He did not know the boy's language and suddenly he did not like the thought of being ignorant.

He closed his eyes and faced forward once more, opening his eyes after a moment to stare up the path toward the guest house.

A part of him scoffed at the idea of having to face the woman and lay out his expectations… yet another part of him relished the thought of seeing her dark eyes spark with rebellion.

He shook his head at himself and squared his shoulders further, trying to avoid the notion of anticipating the small battle ahead.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 388

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Last Word

The young woman did not disappoint him. She shook her head of thick dark sienna hair in refusal.

But of course he was ready with sound argument.

"My duties keep me from the manse for a significant time on a daily basis. It's imperative someone here is aware of your needs."

"Such consideration my lord, while generous, is not necessary. I need no one to wait on me." She said, craning her head slightly to look up at him from her place on the floor. She sat seiza beside a small chest of folded clothing.

Upon brief inspection, Byakuya had made a mental note to have her fitted for suitable attire. While there were a few kimonos of decent quality the majority of her wardrobe consisted of simple plain-colored yukatas. He would have to rectify this; she was a _**guest**_ of his house after all.

He shifted his gaze from her apparel to her face quickly, but she had noted his momentary attention.

"Takeda-san has served this house for some time. She will only do as requested. Nothing more." He informed her tonelessly.

There was a flicker in her eyes that spoke of suspicion. He had not said who might do the requesting.

To his credit he pretended not to have noticed and supplied smoothly, "In any case it is unwise to leave you unattended. It is for the best to assign someone to look in on you while I am away."

Her lips parted and he drew in a deep breath, preparing for another protest, but none came.

Instead she bowed her head to him and gave a single nod.

A slim midnight eyebrow rose at this and his lips twitched, his only sign of reveling in his triumph.

_So, she __**can**__ be practical. Good. The less opposition to my authority the better. I am always sensible in my decisions after all._

"I understand," She said softly, smoothing a pale yellow yukata in her lap, "But I would hope, my lord, you would understand I am used to being self-sufficient."

Why this simple insight upset him Byakuya could not say.

"You will allow her to tend to you." He said sternly before turning on his heel. He paused at the shoji to shoot one more low demand over his shoulder, "And you will instruct me in sign."

* * *

AN: Damn, what a brat... A sexy brat...


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 305

AN: Hey all! I just wanted to thank you once more for your consideration for this fic and also give you fair warning that I have a good deal mapped out for this so it may get rather long. I hope you'll bear w/ me. I will do my best to keep it interesting!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Silent Arrangement

That very night another chest arrived, this one larger, and accompanied by a note. Byakuya felt a certain trepidation as he eyed the box and then the scroll Ikarosu held out to him with a stony glare.

As the noble considered, the boy grew impatient and reached his arm out further to offer it to the tall man again.

Byakuya met the boy's gaze placidly as he slowly took the scroll from the child's hands. Work done, Ikarosu gave a quick, but respectful bow and turned to the shoji. The captain watched, awaiting some abrupt hand signs to be thrown at him, but the boy simply departed. It would seem the messenger's anger had cooled into a mask of indifferent contempt.

A moue of distaste tugged at Byakuya's mouth with the thought that he could still not get to the root of the problem on his own.

_I will rectify this soon enough._

Still he turned from the sliding doors of his study, scroll clutched firmly between his hands. He settled at the table where he had been previously, pouring over squad evaluations as well as the clan's finances.

He thought to set the scroll aside to peruse later once he had finished what he had started, but that niggling of foreboding prodded at him.

With a breath he opened the missive and gave a quick skim of its contents. And then he paused, quicksilver eyes narrowing and decided to give the document a more thorough read.

He lifted his head, a shrewd look narrowing his eyes as they wandered from the paper. Due to his preoccupation he had hardly foreseen a proposal of this nature. The offer was more than tempting. The noble knew a good deal when he saw one.

This is what he would need in any case.

_Leverage._


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 298

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

In the Wee Hours

The night wore on, the candle burning low. The hour did not matter. More often than not did he seek his bed at, or just beyond the midnight hour. This was the nature of a man whose duty stretched beyond that of a mere captain.

With a little effort each vertebrae in his spine shifted pleasantly with barely a sound as he set his pen aside. The flurry of the day's activities and conversations was indeed catching up to him and he felt a weariness in his limbs that did not often touch him.

Byakuya arranged his desk, snuffed out the candle and rose from the zubuton that he had warmed for time he chose to be ignorant of.

He set an even pace down the outer fusuma, inhaling the fragrance that accompanied the early hours, impassive gaze taking stock of all that surrounded him despite the dark. His gait slowed as his sharp eyes pierced through the twilight and the trees to note the glow of candlelight. He drew to a halt, deliberating.

The captain turned on his heel back toward his office.

…

He could see her outline through the shoji. Her figure was appealing even in shadow. He closed his eyes.

He called to her softly.

Soon enough the shoji slid open and he briefly glanced down at her kneeling figure before striding past her.

When she had shut the screen behind him she turned into the room and noted he was watching her expectantly and there was a chest in his hands.

For a moment Xochitl could only stare at him, surprised by his presence and even more surprised that he had ventured in carrying an item she recognized.

An onyx eyebrow rose and she quickly remembered herself, "My lord… Will you take tea?"


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 297

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Midnight Hostess

After he set the chest down the silence was complete.

Finally after a few moments he settled seiza at the low table that they had occupied months before. She kept her eyes on the floor and as she rose he could see the uncertainty in her frame. Without a word she went to fetch another cup, clutching at the folds of her robe in an anxious rhythm.

Before she had opened the shoji for him she had picked up a robe to wear over her sleeping yukata. Her modesty was curious to him and he eyed her without remorse as she eventually took her place across the table from him.

She had plaited her hair into one thick braid that fell over her shoulder. The cream color of the fabric draping her gave lovely contrast to her tawny skin.

It felt like ages since he had watched her prepare a cup of tea for him, his gaze was intent on her slender hands as she moved.

He blinked and a cup was placed before him, steam feathering towards the ceiling. Truthfully he was almost hesitant to take it into his hands. What if it was not the same as it had been?

But she waited for him and he took up the cup and drew it to his lips.

Byakuya inhaled subtly and was unprepared for the rush of serenity brought on by the fragrance. Grey eyes darted across the table and she answered his silent inquiry.

"It is a variation of chamomile. It's meant to help one sleep."

Eyeing her she did not look the least bit tired.

_Odd._ He thought as he tipped the cup slightly.

The tea's flavor flooded his mouth and the warmth that rose in him was reminiscent of a lulling embrace.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 375

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

From Sun-up

Insistent sunlight draped the office in a yellow-white gleam- too intense for weary eyes. After casting a glance at his captain, the Sixth Division's Lieutenant shuddered the window slightly, fighting blindness. He grimaced as the light became muted and he blinked away the dancing spots in front of his eyes.

He paused a moment, hand still on the window, but there was no protest from behind him. He sighed gratefully.

A gaping yawn practically cracked the red-head's jaw and for a moment he was unconscious of his actions as he stretched his hand back to lazily massage at his neck. Again he couldn't help but dart a look his superior's way anticipating the man's bemused gaze.

But the man's sharp attention was not pointed in his direction. A frown pulled at Renji's lips as his captain contemplated the water clock across the way on another windowsill.

By this time Renji should have at least received a round-about admonishment regarding his obvious lack of sleep. Yet his captain had not even commented blandly as he might any other day.

A smirk dared tug at the lieutenant's mouth as he interrupted the quiet, "Rough night, Captain?"

The preoccupied grey eyes grew sharp and the noble murmured a negative, "Nn… I slept quite well, Lieutenant."

Renji stiffened when he felt his captain's shrewd look, "You, however seem to have missed a few hours."

A half shrug and a sheepish look was Byakuya's answer and he looked back down at the paperwork before him.

He _**had**_ slept well. In fact he could only vaguely recall seeking his bed.

He distinctly remembered staring at the bottom of the teacup he had drank from. He was aware that he had informed the woman that he would be taking tea in the evening with her after which he expected an instruction in the boy's language. But other than the direct command and the warm feeling of the tea- he was certain the impromptu meeting had passed in the blink of an eye.

His sleep had been sound, uninterrupted by his overactive mind.

Byakuya felt his lips curl briefly. _Clever tea-maker. I will have to be more wary when taking tea with her, else she send me to my bed much too early._

* * *

AN: Renji's (delicious) punkass will be a familiar face- especially once the cat's outta the bag.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 428

AN: Chapters do tend to burn a hole into my tablet.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

New Compartment

Once the evening meal was cleared from the table in the dining hall, Byakuya adjourned to his office. Every evening it was the same. He took a late meal after returning home from duty and then sought out his desk where work always awaited him. On occasion he would bring squad affairs home, but he much preferred to compartmentalize. As it was, there was a never ending surplus of paperwork pertaining to his role as Clan Head and Noble Ambassador.

All in all it made for late nights which he didn't necessarily mind.

Still, he felt an unanticipated sense of urgency as he seated himself behind his desk.

Yet ever disciplined he finished his affairs in the same amount of time as was customary.

A sigh escaped him as he looked down at the neat stack of parchment before him. He clasped his hands and rested his chin on his fingers, his elbows propped on the desk. In the candlelight his eyes gleamed like quicksilver.

…

The woman greeted him at the door. This time she was prepared for his arrival, wearing day clothes.

It seemed natural to him to eye her with consideration, noting the simple yukata and the tight bun her hair was pulled into.

As he had passed her, entering the quarters he had allowed his reiatsu to feather outward- to brush her lightly. Satisfied that there was no erratic energy emanating from her he seated himself at the table.

"I trust you are well." He said, as she moved to fetch tea.

"Quite, my lord." She agreed.

He patiently probed, "Takeda-san has made herself available to you."

There was the smallest hesitation, but Xochitl answered, "Yes."

A small nod of acknowledgement and Byakuya focused on the cup before him, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Takeda-san had shown up on the doorstep of the guesthouse only moments after her master had left for the day- quite early in fact. The woman mirrored her master in the way her face claimed no emotion. She had the features of a middle-aged woman, her brown hair streaked with silver at the temples. She was every bit the proper servant, yet as she introduced herself, her keen brown eyes had been assessing and her tone held a trace of authority that assured Xochitl the woman held some rank within the household.

The meeting was brief- yet both women came to a rather quick and quiet understanding. All it took was a short stare-down and Takeda-san knew Xochitl's secret and Xochitl became aware that she had gained an ally.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 275

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Foundation

Containing a secretive smile as she recalled her encounter with the maid, Xochitl set a piece of paper on the table before her.

Curiosity flickered in the noble's eyes as he noted her movement and watched her fold her hands in her lap, awaiting him.

Byakuya's brow twitched a little as he came to realize she was not joining him. There was no teacup situated within her reach. He chose not to dwell, perhaps it held no significance.

Yet his thoughts meandered…

Souls with so little spiritual pressure did not partake in food as a soul reaper might, but with the reiatsu swirling in her she would need greater sustenance than simple water or tea. He didn't necessarily like the idea of her being sequestered in the guest house while he dined. As it was, it was likely the servants already viewed her quiet arrival with a grain of interest. Would it not seem odd that he did not invite his "guest" to share a meal? But he felt bringing up the topic of her meals was another of those issues best broached after they'd established a few boundaries.

With a breath he set his cup aside and settled his straightforward gaze upon her.

For a moment she met his eyes before dropping her sights to the table fingering the paper idly.

"To begin-the alphabet."

His expression changed almost imperceptibly and she unconsciously licked her upper lip.

"Some words have no established sign," She explained, "They must be spelled out."

Byakuya tipped his head back slightly, taking this in. "Basics." He said.

"Basics." She echoed in her soft voice, glad he did not seem to see the flash of a tiny smile curingl her lips.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 406

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Tea for Two?

A few days passed and the Kuchiki Lord adjusted admirably to his new routine.

She had not expected him to be so pliant regarding the change of schedule. She had expected some indignation on his part. Thought for certain he would at least scoff at being asked to start his education in Sign so simply. But he took everything in stride and he absorbed her teachings rapidly. He formed words with elegant precision, his noble hands seemingly made for the silent communication.

Secretly Xochitl had been surprised by his interest. When she thought on it she could not recall using Sign in his presence. How had he known she was proficient?

_Did my mistress perhaps tell him at some point?_

"I will take tea now." Byakuya's voice broke through her thoughts and she realized she had not been assessing his translation.

The young lord had chosen to break routine and dispense with lessons first before his nightly cup.

His pewter eyes trailed her as she rose to her feet to obey, though he had noted the momentary frown prompted by his demand.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as she sat down without preparing herself a cup which had been her habit since her arrival.

Schooling his speculative expression, he watched her carefully, "You are not joining me?"

She looked startled by his attention, before she recovered, "Thank you, no… Please."

Looking her in the eye he insisted, "It would please me if you were to partake as well, Xochitl."

Her stomach twisted slightly and she could not be certain if it was dread or the way he unconsciously purred her name.

Her teeth stabbed into her inner lip a moment before she calmed herself with a slow intake of breath.

An almost smug expression graced the noble's face as she again differed to him.

Yet she stared at the cup she'd made for herself she could not mask her trepidation. Byakuya again gazed at her with misgiving.

_Perhaps it will not affect me._ She chided herself before lifting her chin and drawing the cup toward her lips.

The moment the tea's fragrance hit her nose the young woman winced. She set the cup down so fast the beverage sloshed down the sides.

Byakuya's eyes reflected his shock as he watched her stand only to dash toward the shoji. Kneeling on the porch, hands pressed to the wood as she leaned out over the yard, she was promptly sick.

* * *

AN: The term "**morning** sickness" can be misleading.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 343

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

What to Expect…

He might have presumed poison if one: he was not overly cautious concerning food and drink (a young heir's position was ever precarious) and two: if he had not already begun researching the rare phenomenon that was "pregnancy". The sparse collection of records regarding "birth" were only available to captain class shinigami of noble blood.

With a measure of uncertainty he had risen and looked about him. He had offered her a damp cloth with which to wipe her mouth and a tea cup of water.

All and all- the aftermath had been... _awkward_. While she did not seem the least bit embarrassed even as he approached her- he himself felt an almost nervous twitch settle into his stomach.

To combat this he had demanded to know why she had not informed him of this condition.

To which she had calmly responded that she had been informed that it was a natural side effect and couldn't be helped.

While he had indeed read this he still felt indignation at the idea that this was yet another thing she had tried to keep to herself. After a little prodding he had learned that the girl was ill every evening- managing to forestall the worst of the nausea until he left at night.

"I would prefer if you were forthright with me. Your welfare _**is**_ my concern." He had finally said ending what might have evolved into a sensible conversation regarding what to expect.

Now as he stared at the tray Takeda-san had prepared his brow twitched.

He exhaled slowly and glanced at the patiently waiting figure only to offer a nod of approval. Takeda-san nodded in return and took up the tray, exiting silently to lay out its contents before the young lady still asleep in the guesthouse.

As the noble captain himself left the manor to stride toward the front gate he could only imagine the stubborn girl's response to the undertaking he had tasked the maid with.

He lifted his face to the lightening sky an unrepentant smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

* * *

AN: Poor fella... Tip of the iceberg...


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 322

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Presence

She felt him everywhere. His energy was unmistakable- it infused everything- however subtly. It was settled over the manse and the grounds like an invisible blanket. His territory was thoroughly marked.

It stood to reason that she was able to be away from him for long periods without distress. With traces of his reiatsu layered lightly over the estate a balance had been established. She was grateful. The phantom pains had eased and while she could not forestall her nightly sickness, she did not feel her nerves strung tight as she had before.

Still…

Her gratitude was not so encompassing that it did not allow for a sliver of irritation at his presumptuousness.

This was quite clear to him when the shoji slid back and she looked him straight in the eye before bowing.

Takeda-san had checked in with him every day since the girl's arrival. He was aware that the maid left small portions of food with the girl and drew fresh water for her from the nearest well. The woman reported that the girl seemed to favor fruit and the occasional rice cracker.

This light faire was spread out in abundance on his dining table along with lightly steamed fish and rice. From what he understood, food should be subtle in flavor so as not to upset her delicate constitution.

She perched seiza across from him and he felt a certain contentment settle at her obedience. He watched as her eyes roved over the table and felt further mollified.

Yet he was rather thrown when she abruptly rose and stared down at him a moment before she rounded the table and took up a space at his left.

His eyes widened.

She reached out.

He reached out.

The room froze with his hand engulfing her small wrist, her hand hovering over a dish.

"If you insist on my presence," She murmured softly, refusing to look at him, "I will serve."


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 295

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Metronome

Anxiety forcing each step in that roundabout pattern seemed to keep the young woman's thoughts in a similar rhythm of _back_ _and_ _forth_.

She had left the hall only minutes prior to this restless bout of pacing within the confines of "her rooms".

Yes, she had served. He had allowed it, yet the tension in the air had not dissipated when she had returned to her cushion across from him.

In fact his rigid form seemed impossibly stiff, each movement made precise and flowing with all the grace of steel. He drank and ate with all the appropriate etiquette and practiced mannerisms of one of his class, but he was far from at ease.

Add to that that she had felt his eyes. He watched her from under his lashes, however subtly- yet she felt a wash of coldness in her limbs at the scrutiny. She herself had been too uncomfortable to attempt to do more than sip at a cup of lemon water. And this had further provoked him until the atmosphere was thoroughly saturated by strain.

"_You will report to me at the same time each evening to dine." He had commanded icily before her departure._

Somehow she knew she had offended the master of the house. In some way, shape, or form she had threatened his dominance and she was not sure even he himself understood this.

Pausing abruptly, Xochitl's teeth left her lower lip mid-nibble.

_**So**_ _**what**_ if he felt threatened?

She was only doing what was natural to her- serving. As it was she knew nothing came for free. She was simply trying to find a way to compensate him for his consideration.

_I'm not so demanding am I? Perhaps I'm taking liberties I shouldn't… Or perhaps… He's being unreasonable…?_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 330

AN: Waving swords around seems to prompt a bit of reflection.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Seeing Red

The metallic clang was constant, each strike one after another in a series of merciless blows.

Renji pushed and jumped back (always grateful for the "sprung" flooring) to put distance between him and his rather intense opponent.

He could see the tension in the man's jaw, and the grey eyes normally cool and impassive were dark like gathering storm clouds. It was obvious the other man was not simply viewing this morning spar as routine, but perhaps as a way to relieve his frustration?

The red-head swallowed, as a bead of sweat trickled down his throat over his Adam's apple and disappeared beneath his damp shihakusho.

Eyes narrowed, Byakuya side-stepped with predatory grace, one hand on his blade as his other pushed back the silken onyx hair from his face. He might look relaxed, unconcerned to just any observer, but Renji could clearly see that the muscles beneath the impeccable haori were corded.

Yes. His captain was in a foul mood and this never did bode well for him as his Second-In-Command.

The noble's eyes flashed his mind helplessly replaying the evening before.

_The flesh beneath his hand was silky and the pulse beneath that, steady. He could smell bergamot and verbena. His reiatsu housed within her stroked tentatively at his palm, a childlike prodding, light and almost undetectable._

_With utter slowness did he release his hold and he heard her take a breath. She sat back, resting her palms flat on her thighs, her gaze still carefully averted._

"_It makes sense, does it not? To allow me this small task?"_

Renji's whole body went rigid as he thought he heard a growl coming from the man across the room.

It was only moments later that the poor lieutenant was sprawled on his back, several meters from where he had been standing.

Slightly dazed, the man sat up with a wince just in time to see his captain sheath his blade and turn on his heel to stride out the shoji.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 341

AN: Oh Renji…

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Poking the Bear

Abarai Renji approached with caution. He had taken several moments to coach himself beyond the doors to his captain's office even before he had swept in and bowed.

It was several more minutes before he plucked up the courage to be direct. Still his hand clenched and unclenched nervously around the hilt of his zanpaktou.

"Ugh… Sir… Is there something… you-um- need to get off your chest?" He queried, standing before the large mahogany desk.

The lieutenant could feel sweat trickle down his forehead as there was no response. The more vigorous than usual training with his captain might have something to do with the perspiration- but it was more likely the unease the man felt in waiting. He was certain something unprecedented was going on as his superior seemed to be practically- stewing.

The light scratch of pen across paper came to an abrupt halt and the young noble raised his head slightly, staring into the unknown with narrowed eyes.

She had served with utter poise; practiced in this role. And while any noble woman would have the same skill it would rarely be utilized. If a husband and wife were intimate enough this sort of display might be routine, yet most of the elite would only allow their staff to serve. On occasion a woman might serve close friends of one's family. But truly the practice of serving at a man's side was more common of a hostess- like any maid in a teahouse or hostel- or even a…

He did not like to think of her as a servant and any reminder of what profession she was proficient in did not sit well with him either.

In his house, she should simply defer to him, should she not?

Yet in small ways she seemed to flaunt his lack of control.

She had not touched the food specifically selected to appeal to her palate. Nor had she been dressed in the clothing he had ordered for her!

This is when Renji could have sworn he heard a muttered:

"Troublesome woman."


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 540

AN: Longer chapter and one to follow- though shorter- with familiar faces. Thanks all!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Reservations for Two

He would give it to her- she was fiercely determined. And despite this tenacity she managed to maintain that demure aura. Still he thought there was a stubborn cast to her features when he gazed at her pointedly (attempting to silently convey his displeasure).

Byakuya was purposely quiet.

At least having her so near as she served him allowed him to observe her more easily. A quick and simple probe assured him that the reiatsu within her was stable for the time. The energy had not waned nor grown in the last week, but this was no cause for alarm. What he did find strange however, was that even allowing for a space between them he could feel her body heat. He wondered if she had always been so warm…

He also noticed that she didn't tie her obi so tightly around her waist. There were no signs just yet of her belly expanding, but then perhaps she was good at hiding it.

Realizing his gaze had strayed- perhaps inappropriately- he snapped his head up and stared straight ahead.

She eyed him a moment but having finished her task she rose and resumed her own seat.

As she picked up her ceramic cup of lemon water he thought it time he address a few things.

"Is what has been provided not your liking?" He questioned evenly, casting his eyes about the full table.

"No," She rushed to answer, and then took a breath, "It's very… generous."

"That does not answer my question." He replied patiently. The noble watched as one finger idly traced the rim of her cup.

Finally noting her unmannerly actions, she folded her hands in her lap and looked up. There was intended assurance in her eyes as she met his at last, "Everything is pleasing."

"Yet," He said, "You do not partake."

Her sigh in response prompted a frown, but Byakuya kept his face blank.

"My lord," She began with a degree of forbearance in her tone, "I only know one way to be….And… I know my place."

He very nearly scoffed. She was carrying a child of Kuchiki blood- did she not realize what this meant? But then… did he really understand what this meant? The noble captain couldn't help, but release a breath, feeling his impatience filter away as he simply reasoned, "That is all well and good. But can you not… indulge me?"

His almost humble request clearly surprised her and he noted again how candid her emotions were at times.

For a moment her hesitation was obvious and then he watched as she tentatively picked up her chopsticks. There was color in her cheeks as his eyes followed her movement, looking on as she carefully selected a piece of fruit and brought it to her lips.

With as much subtlety as he could manage the young lord quickly looked away, shifting his eyes to his own bowl.

_Somehow I am not quite satisfied…_ He mused as with a brief glance upward he could see her plump lips close around a red grape.

With urgency he shook off the strange sensation that observing her eat caused and cleared his throat, "Now, regarding your attire…"


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 250

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Heartbeat

"Good." Isane smiled and there was an edge of excitement and satisfaction to the expression. This was her first time examining a pregnant patient after all. It was perfect practice for all that she had learned- though belated- decades had passed since her initial instruction. But Captain Unohana had been adamant about passing on the knowledge.

"Hanatarou." The lieutenant called holding out the stethoscope in her hands.

The Seventh Seat's head shyly popped up from around the white curtain, his dark eyes wary and his pale face flushed and apprehensive. He visibly swallowed the lump in his throat and scuttled forward, wringing his small hands all the while.

"Go on." Isane prompted in that tone that could be called motherly- the suitable mingling of patience and authority.

Again Hanatarou gulped, but he took up the stethoscope in shaking hands and donned it appropriately (after a few fumbles). He inhaled deeply and slowly reached toward the exposed flesh, trying to avoid the sympathetic gaze of the woman he was about to examine.

"It's alright." The woman assured in that kind yet lilting voice with that pleasant accent.

"B-beg your pardon- m-m-miss." He stuttered in a near whisper before pressing the chestpiece to the tan belly. Immediately he set about to find what he was looking for and after a few moments of search he gasped.

A heartbeat.

A tiny, decidedly strong drum.

An unabashed look of surprise and delight crossed the boy's face as he exclaimed, "I hear it! A heartbeat!"


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 307

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Reassurance

After this outburst, Hanatarou turned bright red and withdrew- embarrassed by his boldness as much as by the exchanged smiles of the two women.

Isane nodded approvingly and took the stethoscope the boy held out, "Well done." She turned to the expectant mother with a smile, "Captain Unohana has already put in a request for a more modern device that might measure the child's heart rate and more easily enable you to hear it as well." She paused flushing slightly, "As of now we are slightly unprepared- our equipment is a little out-of-date, but we hope to remedy that soon."

Xochitl bobbed her head in understanding and refolded the hospital's yukata as she sat up.

"If you'll- pl-please excuse me- I have to assist Unohana-Taichou in- in surgery." Hanatarou bowed, keeping his nervous gaze on the floor. Before the patient could offer a word of gratitude for his attendance the young medic scurried away.

Silence was left in his wake until the lieutenant cleared her throat softly.

"He is always so timid? It's nothing I've done?" Xochitl wondered glancing from the shoji of the private exam room to the woman at her bedside.

"Oh no," Isane gave a light chuckle, "Hanatarou is quite a shy fellow… Though he does seem a bit more so than usual."

Watching the young woman frown Isane inwardly scolded herself and amended quickly, "But I imagine it's simply because this situation is so rare- I mean- hardly any of us in the Fourth have experience with- umm…" She was desperately trying _**not**_ to make the division sound incapable, yet the truth of the matter was- no one but the captain had any firsthand know-how.

After a few moments of awkward quiet, Xochitl offered, "I'm sure you will do your best."

With a sigh of relief Isane smiled gratefully, "We will. I promise."


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 293

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Nurse

"Yamada."

Hanatarou visibly startled, spine going rigid as his whole body seemed to jump as though his bones were trying to leap from his skin. His thin knuckles were white as a sheet, his hands gripping a folder of papers tight to his chest.

"K-k-kuchiki-Taichou!" The boy stuttered as he tried to recover from the surprise encounter just outside the exam room that had his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Nonplussed, the grey-eyed captain stared down at the young man seemingly expecting the boy to respond to his implied inquiry.

Taking a deep breath that only caused his slim shoulders to slump as he exhaled, Hanatarou pouted, "Kuchiki-Taichou you know I can't discuss a patient's exam with you."

Byakuya's eyes darted to the side as he inwardly counseled patience. "I require no details. I simply wish to know if all is well."

Uncertainty flickered in the boy's eyes as he contemplated the floor a moment, clearly caught up in an ethical debate.

That inscrutable gaze was retrained on him again, and the seventh seat squirmed, "Ano…" _Why is he asking __**me**__? How unlucky! _Finally, knowing the captain's intense stare would not abate Hanatarou sighed.

"Xochitl-san is doing well…" He hedged and then paused. Warmth flooded his chest as he recalled the steady thump pulsing through the stethoscope and he suddenly looked up with a helpless smile, "And the baby is undoubtedly strong Taichou!"

Gun metal orbs flashed with an unknowable emotion for a moment before the noble looked merely thoughtful. After a few more seconds the man gave a nod and pivoted on his heel, heading down the hallway to return to his division.

Hanatarou frowned at the man's back mumbling, "Honestly, Kuchiki-Taichou, why didn't you just wait to ask your girlfriend?"


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 375

AN: Slow burn L.G. my dear- stay tuned for the next chapter…please?

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Informant

She wasn't quite sure how to broach the topic, but her superior had made it clear that it was pertinent to ask after the patient's living situation. Isane now felt the same trepidation as Hanatarou might as she finished with the post-exam questions while the patient redressed.

Gathering her courage after a rousing inhale, she posed, "…And I imagine you are getting on well with Kuchiki-Taichou?"

_Kuchiki._ The name prickled along the courtesan's senses. Somehow she was sure she had heard it before in the Rukongai- perhaps whispered behind hands like some legend… But she had never inquired.

Xochitl realized she'd been silent for some time and she turned her dark eyes to meet those of the lieutenant whose grey eyes were pleasant- but not quite the same as…

"He's very polite." She answered and watched as the woman blinked._ Even when he's being heavy-handed._ She consciously added. For example: Despite her ability to _**walk**_, the young lord had insisted on her taking a palanquin into the Division Districts. She had done her best to argue about the frivolity of such a thing (talk about drawing attention to one's self), but in the end the man could not be swayed. He seemed to excel at the art of calm debate. Briefly she wondered if they were evenly matched in this respect… With a slight grimace she looked down at herself, the expensive fabric of the kimono shifting with a soft whisper as she sat straighter.

Isane hesitated, somehow the woman's answer was disconcerting- too careful to be completely honest.

"Polite yes… He is that… Though some find him a little… unapproachable?" She said slowly, gauging the woman's reaction.

"Mm." Xochitl looked away, hoping her response was noncommittal enough but fearing she was all too easy to read to this woman. And she had thought Unohana-san was perceptive.

A little smile banished the trace of unease that had edged Isane's features, "He can be a daunting individual that is true enough, but… I can't help but think of him as kind…" A rosy blush now accompanied her words, "I mean after all he did take in Kuchiki-Fuku-Taichou all those years ago."

Curiosity highlighted the sienna eyes now and Xochitl looked directly at the woman, "_**Lieutenant**_ Kuchiki?"


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 573

AN: Longer chapter- progress.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Building

During their nightly tea he upset her. It wasn't until hours later when he felt a restless nudge at his mind, and woke to sense her own unrest, that he realized this.

In a fit of agitation Xochitl walked the floor of her rooms, questioning herself as well as desperately trying to ignore the growing turmoil in her belly her frustration was causing.

She should be unquestionably grateful. It was no small thing for anyone to offer a stranger sustenance and shelter. Yet, while she was treated like an honored guest she was finding herself hard pressed to disregard the fact that this was no more than a vague business deal. The outlines were unclear- even the end results were sketchy at best in this cold alliance.

If only she could leave well enough alone.

_She had been mulling over a suitable approach since dinner and now as she watched him elegantly sip the tea she'd prepared with bergamot and ginseng she found she couldn't tame her curiosity. _

"_This is- quite an impressive place- it's very large… for one person."_

"_It is my inheritance." Was his simple reply. There was a content look about him as his large, fine hands cradled the cup._

_A frown teased her mouth. She thought at least he might be somewhat forthcoming when it was just the two of them- surrounded by the trees instead of an entire household._

_But he continued to drink his tea. And she continued to wait, hoping he might offer more, but soon enough their time for the night was over and she was left somehow feeling bereft._

She hissed a breath out through her teeth as both a wave of nausea and a sharp pain gripped her. She almost missed the sound of the shoji drawing back.

"What is it?" She heard his smooth baritone glide over her like silk.

Byakuya watched as the girl slowly shook her head, her eyes closed and her palms pressed to her lower abdomen. He could hear every breath; she was breathing rhythmically through her mouth attempting to quell the wayward energy. But there was a hitch in each breath and he could feel the discomfort emanating from her stiff form. His own body tingled in response and he stepped closer.

Then he was moving instinctively. His arm rounded her side and he pulled her toward him, pressing his hand to the small of her back.

Now her eyes were open wide, her head tilted back to look up at him with an unguarded expression. He wasn't quite pressing her to him, there was the smallest space between them as he fed a small amount of calming kido into her from his palm low on her back.

No words were exchanged and even as they held one another's gaze nothing passed between them but the gentle flow of his energy.

Her eyes fell closed with languid slowness and his gaze was drawn to her parted lips as her breathing steadied.

Unconsciously he swallowed as his eyes traced every inch of her lovely lips.

"Does this help?" He asked softly, if only to distract himself.

His voice again seemed to reach out like a caress and she felt herself shiver as it touched her. Thrill rushed through her as though the cloth barrier of her yukata were nothing but mist and his hand was filtering its warmth straight into her bare skin.

Soon thereafter, consciousness alluded her.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 302

AN: These next few chapters are dedicated to L.G. and my lovely guest- thanks for the reviews- they've prompted me to be generous! Hope you as well as any followers enjoy these!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

House Call

"... You must understand, Kuchiki-Taichou. She has little experience with reiatsu. She does not understand the balance needed to maintain her health. On top of that pregnancy in itself can be a strain on the body. You know as well as I that emotion will directly affect spiritual pressure and in one that does not know how to control it…"

"I understand, Unohana-Taichou. I am grateful for your counsel."

"Take care then, Kuchiki-Taichou. Please do not hesitate to call on me again should the need arise."

"Aa."

Xochitl heard the slide of the shoji then but she turned her head and found herself lulled by the unseen warmth enveloping her.

As the shadows of the Captain of the Fourth and Takeda-san drew away from his doors Byakuya sighed.

In a gesture of weariness he rubbed at his forehead as he inhaled. Finally he turned into the room and his eyes immediately sought her.

Her sleep was peaceful now, there was no more tension on her face and her breathing was steady.

His eyes wandered to his hand and he stared at his palm for some time before he scoffed at himself. He dropped his arm to his side and turned his head to glare at nothing.

_This troublesome woman…_ She finally conceded to taking meals with him- actually partaking in them herself- and then she worked herself into a frenzy for reasons unknown and collapsed. It seemed any headway he made with her was quickly negated by another confrontation.

He shut his eyes. He listened as she stirred. His gaze was once more fixed to her and he watched as she shifted beneath the sheet and her lips parted slightly as a sigh escaped.

A smile threatened his composed mien.

_If only you knew… You would be tossing about rebelliously yet again._


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 386

AN: The chapter title is indeed taken from the Robin Thicke song- love that man- loved him when he was all shaggy hair and indie-lookin!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

It's in the Mornin'

The sunlight slanted in so directly she woke immediately when it touched her face. Had the sun burst in the sky to penetrate so fully through the shroud of trees that surrounded her residence?

She turned her face from the brightness and inhaled deeply. The scent that greeted her was not her own- not the familiar fragrance of her bergamot oil or the pear blossoms she often mixed into the hand cream she made. Instead she smelled fir trees- pine and sandalwood- mountain fresh snow and…

With a sharp inhale she sat up, braid whipping around her as she turned her head back toward the outer shoji. She blinked against the light, but there was no mistaking the shadow kneeling a few steps away at a low table.

Her stomach protested this sudden movement and she clasped a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes with a soft groan.

"Do not exert yourself." His voice was suddenly near and she forced down the nausea, opening her eyes to regard him warily.

There was a cup of tea in his hands; she eyed it a moment before looking back up at him, all the while leaning away from him.

When he noted the suspicion with which she gazed at the glass offered he nearly sighed, but steadily informed her, "Unohana-Taichou left a list of ingredients for this tea with Takeda-san. She said it should help."

After a time she moved her hand from her mouth and reached out with both to take the cup from him, bowing her head in deference as she did so.

Satisfied Byakuya drew away and moved silently back to the table.

Xochitl took a surreptitious sniff of the contents of the cup in hand. When no offense smell assaulted her nose to unsettle what little she had in her stomach she took a tentative sip.

She felt soothed instantly, but the feeling was only momentary as she looked over the rim of the cup at him.

"Wh-where…?"

He raised his head slowly, eyes moving from the paper spread out before him to a point on the far wall.

"My rooms."

Her gasp of surprise echoed almost pleasantly in his ears.

He turned his head toward her and his slate eyes shone with challenge beneath his midnight lashes, "In my bed."


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 340

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

No Room to Argue

While she knew they had not shared the bed- for a moment she was thrown into panic and doubt.

What had happened the night before?

Why dear gods was she now wrapped in _**his**_ blankets- in _**his**_ bed?

_Oh_. A blush spilled across her cheeks as she recalled how he had pulled her close, arm resting against one side of her waist.

Yet he brought her back from the abyss when he informed her, "You will reside in the manor from now on."

She gaped at him, dark eyes round. It took her a moment to fight back her shock at such an abrupt ruling to give way to protest.

"That was not our agreement!" She insisted desperately, now clutching the sheets to her chest if only to ground herself.

"Our deal is no longer practical. You lack the foundations of reiatsu control, which while understandable cannot be overlooked now."

"You can't just make this decision on your own! We agreed-," She shook her head, voice raised in bordering anger.

"You are a danger to yourself as well as to the child in this state," He cut her off as he rose with regal grace to his feet. He turned to her and gave her the full effect of his gaze, "Until you can learn how to regulate your own emotions so as not to disrupt the reiatsu now housed within you, you will remain close in order to stabilize it."

Her face now reflected her awareness. And with this awareness came both fear and guilt. She lowered her eyes as her hands fell to her lap.

"Forgive me, my lord," She murmured, keeping her eyes downcast, "I believe I understand… But I… cannot stay in your rooms."

Looming over her now, a step from his pallet his gaze softened minutely, "I did not say you must inhabit the same rooms… There are plenty you might choose from-,"

She looked up then and he was admittedly startled by her look of decisiveness, "As far from the central chambers as possible."


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 420

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Mother

Takeda-san had been called in to help her dress. The Kuchiki Lord generously vacated his rooms to allow her privacy during this time, but she felt awkward nonetheless.

Now Xochitl found herself trailing him as he led her down the corridor. The servants bowed to them as they passed and she could feel their eyes on her back, lifted in curiosity. It was the first time she had been in the main house other than to dine. And of course she was accompanying the master of the house and had likely been seen leaving his private chambers this very morning. It was no wonder they could not keep their interest in her masked.

She just barely avoided colliding with his back when he stopped in front of a set of painted shoji on the far western side of the manse.

Byakuya glanced over his shoulder at her a moment before drawing a breath and opening the shoji. He paused, taking in the rooms, a sense of nostalgia tickling at his senses. His eyes fell closed and he thought he could just barely grasp the scent of jasmine. A sliver of warmth collided with an icy stab of longing within his breast. He swallowed the emotion and opened his eyes only to scan the rooms more critically this time. Finally he stepped in and moved aside for her to cross the threshold.

She hesitated on the edge looking around carefully as though afraid to intrude.

He looked at her and she met his gaze a second before moving forward.

The room was large and had several places where it might be sectioned off by moving screens. It was positioned just so that the sun filtered elegantly, hazily through the outer shoji- these painted with Sakura blossoms so that the light left a pink hue on the floors.

Xochitl turned to him then and he replied to her silent query, "These were my mother's rooms."

The look that crossed her face warned him of what was to come and he stepped closer to her to counter, "These rooms have not been used since her passing. They are regularly cleaned, but the staff does not frequent this wing for any other purpose."

She pursed her lips, nodding slowly, but she looked at him once more and before the protest could pass her lips he stilled her completely, "You are carrying a child of her blood- her grandchild. She would be pleased to know you had accepted her rooms in which to stay."


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 385

AN: This chapter is maybe a little angsty and long because I'm allowing B. to ruminate about his family's reactions to his current situation.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Alive

The whole manor was buzzing around him like a hive. Speculation abounded in the normally docile hallways and excitement seemed to hum in the whispered musings.

Byakuya listened as this steady flow of murmuring ebbed after a stern reprimand courtesy of the trusty Takeda-san.

As his estate grew quiet once more the noble gave a nod of approval with a quiet hum. His eyes trained themselves back on the paperwork before him. It was one of his few days of mandatory furlough. In all honesty, this time, he was grateful for the forced "vacation day". He admitted to himself that he might have been distracted if he had not been able to witness the girl's waking. By the time the light was high and bright he was normally at squad headquarters.

His eyes narrowed suddenly and he set his chin on his fist, one knuckle gliding back and forth beneath his lower lip pensively.

Family was suddenly at the forefront of his mind.

There was no doubt that his mother would have approved of his generosity. She'd been a good woman, even-tempered, cultured, and intuitive. She had always been very careful not to fawn over him as a boy, but her smiles had been warm and gestures of affection genuine. A voice of reason and practicality, she'd been a strong companion at his father's side. In his household her beauty and elegance were still spoken of in tones of reverent reflection.

No. His mother would have had no qualms with him taking the girl in. His father would have been more hesitant, but eventually his mother's calm sway would rule out any objections and he too would see the reasoning behind allowing Xochitl's stay.

His grandfather's stern countenance flashed behind his eyes. No doubt the Kuchiki Patriarch would have had several objections as well as a list of alternative solutions… He could just imagine the disapproval in the set of his grandsire's mouth and the slate eyes that mirrored his own.

Exhaling, the Head of the Kuchiki Clan closed his eyes and shook his head lightly.

They were long gone now. He honored their memories daily- lit candles and incense and prayed for their souls.

He was here. He was left. His future could only be determined by his own direction.

It was his life.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 264

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Impatience

Days later as the house settled once more, there was no denying that he was pleased. After a long day in which he felt his patience tested on more than one occasion he was glad of his decision to insist upon the woman's closer proximity.

No longer did he have to venture through the trees to be reassured of her wellness. He trusted Takeda-san to keep him apprised of any instances in which he might need to intervene, but it was instinctual for him to check on her himself and assuage any doubts.

In his home where he kept small amounts of his reiatsu filtering throughout he could instantly feel her. He tried not to question the ease that settled into his bones upon sensing her small energy.

Byakuya paused over the threshold of the central entrance. The spiritual pressure flowed around him and he knew everything was in its right place and his household was at peace. But wait…

_Where is she?_

He had returned later than usual. When all the squads gathered for a showcase of skill and to practice general maneuvers it made for a busier day- especially when new recruits were involved. His brow twitched slightly recalling the kido incident involving his lieutenant's ludicrous attempt at posturing in front of a fresh-faced cadet from Division Nine.

Byakuya was in no mood for hide and seek.

Eyes narrowed he focused and soon zeroed in on her approaching reiatsu.

Where had she been at this hour? He wondered with an unconscious scowl.

With little thought he strode forward, intent on finding out.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 318

AN: Do you know what song the lyrics that make up the title for this chapter are from-?- well I don't own that either.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

(Fear a) System of Touch

Perhaps he should have announced his presence- was that not the polite thing to do?

But as things stood he wasn't feeling very accommodating or courteous.

Still he froze inside the doorway, having pushed the shoji aside with no qualms, stepping through boldly as was his right as Master of the House.

She had returned to her rooms only moments before his arrival and it was very obvious to him now where she'd been.

When she spun around to face him her thick waves whipped droplets into the air- water sprinkled the floor. Her yukata clung about the shoulders and chest. Even as she stood there staring at him in awe her wet locks were making the cloth transparent in places his eyes were drawn to.

Without a word Byakuya crossed the floor. When he stood before her he took her hands, folded in her yukata, and gently pushed them aside.

Once again she found herself speechless as he reached for her without permission.

Byakuya watched as the fingers of his right hand traced the path of a wayward trail of glistening water down her neck to her collarbone…

As his hand slid beneath damp fabric he felt the rise and fall of her chest and entranced as he was his other hand began to draw down the other side of her neck.

The hastily tied belt loosened as his determined hands began to push at the folds of her robe.

One finger strayed brushing against very sensitive flesh and it was then she came to her senses and stepped back from his reach.

He did not rush to stop her, too busy admiring (and inwardly smirking) at the pink hue in her cheeks he knew had little to do with her previous soak.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 322

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

No Means…

Breath she had been holding rushed out of her as she gripped her yukata tight, "I- I did not expect you! It was- so-so late and I thought you- weren't coming- for our lessons."

"I am here now." He purred and there was a gleam in his eyes that further spread the heat in her face.

Without consideration for her frantically beating heart he stepped toward her his hand hovering near the hair at her temple.

She flinched away, turning her cheek to him in refusal.

"You should not so thoughtlessly touch me, my lord."

"Thoughtlessly?" He echoed, a hint of affront to his tone. Byakuya slowly withdrew his hand and it became a fist at his side.

"Yes. Your actions might be misconstrued." She insisted, the haze finally starting to clear from her mind.

He lifted a brow at this.

"I am a guest in your house, nothing more." Her eyes held little trace of light as she looked at him.

His eyes narrowed briefly at the challenge, "You feel so entitled?"

She was quick to retort, "It is you that feels entitled- to some claim you think you have due to the circumstances! Have I mistaken something- do I owe you something for your kindness?"

"Owe me," He scoffed, chin lifting haughtily, "No. You have only to heed me." Was he ever this forthcoming in his responses- this candid? She did have a way of forcing him to show his displeasure in a myriad of ways- ways that he would not normally. He had the distinct urge to growl.

It was then he realized she had grown utterly silent and he very nearly frowned.

"Heed you," She spoke softly, a look on her face he was not sure he liked as he could not fathom it. "What is it you would have of me? Have I… Have I not been clear that I am here for the child's sake alone?"


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 293

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Captain's Surrender?

"You have been very vocal about your opposition to me." The noble replied stiffly, his other hand now balled into a fist at his side as well.

He noted the guilt that passed over her features and felt his own sense of remorse mingling with the initial smugness.

Her gaze fell to floor, "I don't intend to be disrespectful-,"

"Hn." He disregarded this statement with his favored noncommittal utterance.

She looked back up at him with a tart frown, "I simply cannot cast aside the need for clear boundaries-,"

His lips twisted in the slightest hint of amusement as he looked at her again, "You speak of boundaries as though we have not already crossed a multitude."

She sucked in a breath, at a loss for words as she flushed yet again and quickly turned her back to hide the expression of embarrassment.

It was then he noted that the robe she wore was ill-fitting- or possibly just too thin- it hugged her form and he thought for certain as she turned that he could see the beginning swell of her belly. He felt robbed of restraint.

The urge to touch her rose again- so strongly he felt something akin to pain as his knuckles blanched.

Her voice was so soft he almost did not catch her words, "I only mean that- we know nothing of each other truly- and we should not confuse how this will… end."

He nearly flinched at this harsh reminder. All desire filtered away and he felt ice flood his veins.

His jaw clenched tight as he did his utmost to keep a ruthless barb at bay.

On his heel he turned for the doors, but hesitated a moment to grit out between his teeth, "You are… right."

AN: Don't worry, I suspect she won't always be able to evade… especially once B. gets some advice… eventually.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 324

AN: Introducing a new- but familiar character! Betcha can't guess who by the title! Haha Thanks all!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Sister

If anyone had suggested that her brother, the one and only Byakuya Kuchiki, might be getting soft, she would have snorted with laughter and then this laughter would have been followed by a less pleasant reaction- something violent.

Certainly she knew the strength of his affection for her now- though at times he still managed to surprise her with a display of blatant overprotectiveness. Of course, Rukia never quite saw it as overprotectiveness (that was a term muttered by Ichigo and only when out of hearing range). But even when he had made a brotherly gesture that he might not have years before, the Lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division couldn't very well make the leap to the man becoming subject to emotion.

When Rukia arrived home to find that the whole estate was riddled with rumors of her brother's sudden gregariousness, his trusting nature, and perhaps his _**enchantment**_, well she was more than anxious for their meeting.

He looked exactly the same in her eyes as he sat across from her, absolutely elegant, resplendent in his shinigami uniform with a formal overcoat, regal in design, layered over this. Beautiful- the picture of masculine grace in every gesture.

"Nii-sama." She gave a small smile as she bowed over her own cup of tea.

"Rukia." He acknowledged solemnly, though his grey orbs held a trace of more than restrained formality.

He inquired about her squad duties, then listened carefully to her reply to insure that she was not overtaxing herself. Satisfied with her response he gave a nod and allowed a comfortable silence to steal in.

He waited.

She did not disappoint- he knew her so well.

"Nii-sama… Um… I saw the staff cleaning out the old guesthouse… Is there someone visiting I should be aware of?"

With those eyes of lapis lazuli staring up at him in (poorly) disguised curiosity he felt no hope of deflecting.

"Indeed."


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 319

AN: I gave Lil Sis an oblivious role the last time and this time she'll act as a mediator of sorts and likely get to the heart of the matter.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Forthright

The time she spent at the manor now was few and far between- what with squad duties and her split assignment in the World of the Living. But when her brother made his request she could hardly refuse.

She always had a place in the manor, her rooms were cleaned and aired, always awaiting her too brief stays.

She didn't feel so guilty with her brother's blessing- being away from the Kuchiki estate despite her title as "heir apparent". Rukia still attended as many clan meetings as her schedule would allow and she tried her hardest not to miss any clan functions to celebrate births, marriages, or remembrance days. But she could hardly think about this as she progressed slowly toward her rooms.

"_A young woman is presently staying with us, Rukia… She has taken up residence in the West Wing. Her stay is very likely indefinite…" Byakuya had informed her and then paused as though uncertain whether to divulge further details._

_His uncertainty in itself was unnerving and Rukia's heart beat increased. When had she ever known her Nii-sama to falter?_

_He could practically see her anxiety- she was bursting at the seams with a need to know._

_Delicately he cleared his throat and plunged on, "She is with child, Rukia… My child."_

_The earth stood still and the young Kuchiki's eyes grew impossibly wide._

_Before she could censor herself she blinked, "Nani?"_

Rukia found herself at a standstill. She stared at the painted doors before her and wondered if she would be welcome beyond them.

It would seem the woman had been avoiding her brother for days… He did not say so, but he was unsettled by this- Rukia could see it clearly.

It stood to reason that while she introduced herself, she might also coax the woman into abandoning her stubbornness- that is- if Rukia gaged her worthy of her brother's attention to begin with.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 307

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Women's Intuition

In appearance the woman was unique- she had the same foreign attractiveness that was notable in Chad. She was slightly lighter of skin than the man, but the high cheekbones and dark eyes seemed similar. Rukia couldn't help but make comparisons between this woman and the quiet young man whose intimidating build belied a gentle heart.

Certainly this woman held such attributes behind her secretive eyes and careful manners? Rukia was curious about the rather courtly etiquette the woman displayed as she served her tea. She had the moves down- had all the grace one would expect of someone of noble blood…

But Rukia knew this woman was not high born. It was instinctive now to recognize one of her own- to know the differences between those born into nobility and those who had adopted the elegant decorum due to circumstance.

She was aware that the woman across from her could likely feel the scrutiny, but if the other was offended by it she gave no sign.

The lieutenant was notably startled when the hostess placed tea before her and asked quietly, "What would you like me to call you?"

Rukia stared. The woman looked up from beneath the curtain of curling lashes to meet the shinigami's gaze.

After a deep inhale, her surprise hidden away, she answered evenly, "Rukia… And how shall I address you?"

For a few moments there was silence and then finally the woman returned in her accented voice, "I have no other name than Xochitl…" Her eyes fell a minute in thought before she looked back up and Rukia noted that her irises had lightened in color. "But where I used to stay, a few- my closest companions- would call me Xo."

In an instant Rukia had made up her mind. She gave a nod, her features softening if only slightly, "Xo then."


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 330

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

An Understanding in Silence

A light rain dappled the grounds and made the leaves on the trees hang heavier over the flowerbeds and lawn.

Byakuya watched from the formal shrine's doors as his sister and his guest took another turn around the porch beneath the overhang.

With equal flowing steps they paced in floral kimonos around his house on their second circuit, side by side, more often than not in silence.

Xochitl stood over Rukia in height, but still they made such a lovely pair- matching somehow despite the varying colors that made them up.

This sudden camaraderie was curious to him. His younger sister had never seemed quite comfortable in the company of other women. She seemed to get on well with the two mortal girls that might pop into the Soul Society to visit and she was equally friendly with the Kurosaki twins who also happened by on occasion. But for the most part, Rukia had always seemed more at ease around men. This observation did not always sit well with the captain, but he attempted to put aside his own misgivings in favor of trusting his sister's judgment.

He took the steps down to the stone walkway slowly, ignoring the precipitation that dewed him before he reached shelter beneath the main house's roof.

Again his slate eyes followed them and he halted as the two paused at the far corner.

From his position he could see that Xochitl was hunched slightly, her hands balled into fists beneath her chest.

He might have fully turned in their direction had Rukia not placed her hand on the woman's elbow. He could just see the exchange of words.

A rush of air left him- a sound of shock- as he noted the soft curl of Xochitl's lips and Rukia's answering smile.

Soon enough the women were gliding forward again as though nothing had transpired and a huff passed his lips.

Wonder quirking his mouth and twinkling in his eye he shook his head lightly.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 277

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Popping Bubbles

She had been hesitant to ask, afraid for a moment the woman would not appreciate the offer. But Xochitl had merely smiled.

To Rukia it was a little strange how simple it seemed to be at peace with the stranger. Perhaps it was their similar backgrounds- or maybe just the way Xochitl had no inclination for passing judgment.

The onsen was always the perfect temperature and Rukia could always find utter bliss within its steamy confines.

Soon enough, however her curiosity got the better of her.

"Xo…What will you do, once the baby is born?" Rukia focused on the sponge in her hand as she swept it gently across the woman's back.

She heard her sigh, "I'm not sure…"

Rukia's movements slowed, the sudsy circles becoming smaller as she hesitated. Finally she angled her head slightly so that she could see the side of the woman's face and pondered, "Would it not be advantageous simply to stay here, then?"

The silence that followed was complete and weighed uncomfortably on the young woman's brow as she frowned.

"I don't think that's… I can't."

"Why?" The scrubbing stopped and Rukia, never quite able to hold her tongue when she was beyond confusion moved to face Xochitl.

"Why?" She asked again in earnest when she held the woman's gaze.

After a moment of braving the precocious and fearsome gaze of the shorter girl, Xochitl sighed and dropped her eyes to the water below the rock she perched on, "Because the freedom of choice shouldn't be overlooked. Because... I can't be other than what I am. And no child should have to put themselves aside for the dictates of others."


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 374

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Heart of the Matter

Rukia considered this with a serious look on her face. After a time she decided she could relate.

"Being part of a noble family can be… daunting." She admitted with a quiet sigh. Conviction clear in her voice she looked the woman straight in the eye, chin raised. "But to be at Nii-sama's side- to make him proud- the price is not so steep."

The woman watched her with those dark eyes, rather impressed by the lieutenant's simple faith. She gave her a small smile in acknowledgement, but did not comment and Rukia's frown grew somewhat dark.

"You do not find _**any**_ redeeming qualities in him?" She asked slowly, suspicion creeping into her tone.

Taken aback by these words Xochitl immediately shook her head, "No- no! That is not it in the slightest! I…" She looked away in thought before returning her gaze to that of the young Kuchiki.

"I know that he's a good man. I can't deny how… surprising it is to meet a noble so honest… He has this unconscious charm…" Her face was growing flushed and she bit at her lip nervously, darting her eyes away, "Or perhaps that's just my perception because he's not exactly flattering or suave- he just…"

Rukia felt, her lips starting to twitch- threatening a smile at the sudden embarrassment plain in the woman's features.

The Mother-to-be was now staring hard into the water, rambling without realization, "Without a doubt his courage is obvious and he doesn't seem to always adhere to convention… Still he-"

A gentle hand on her shoulder drew Xochitl to a halt in her stuttering.

A gracious smile lit Rukia's face now and she gave the woman's arm an encouraging squeeze, "Don't worry. He'll understand in time."

After a deep breath the other woman nodded with a helpless smile.

However Rukia's expression clouded and her sapphire eyes turned away.

"Xochitl," Rukia began, and the woman started at the use of her full name. She was unable to look away as the shorter girl stared at her now without remorse, "Nii-sama _**will**_ come around…But you too must take care to think of him. The child should know their father. My brother deserves a chance in this respect. Promise me you'll be fair."


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 239

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Most Pleasant Evening

Rukia hid her little mouth behind her hand in a gesture of awe as she stared into her cup, "This tea is really good!"

"You must like the vanilla. I'll remember that." Xochitl said, eyes cast downward in humility, allowing just a hint of smile.

"Mmm." Rukia agreed, nodding as she brought the cup toward her lips again.

The teamaker's gaze flickered over to the silent presence at the end of the table a moment before she looked across at the young lady again.

With his own tea in hand- this an interesting combination of mint, cinnamon, and traces of pine- that he had noted liking, Byakuya watched as his sister commented again making "Xo" blush.

_The gods must find amusement in this irony. My little sister succeeds where I have failed._ The noble inwardly muttered. Still he hid his own small smile behind his teacup.

Rukia was an enigma- she could draw the most stubborn person from their shell. It was effortless now to appreciate his little sister's fearless character. Unwittingly he basked in the glow the two females exuded in their contentedness.

It wasn't until the young hostess excused herself and rose to her feet that he realized he had closed his eyes.

"I'm pleased you could join us, Xochitl." He expressed before she could fully retreat. His grey eyes latched onto hers and now she did not attempt to hide the warmth in her eyes.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 353

AN: A little sibling fluff this chapter.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Wise Woman

The shoji slid closed and the siblings were left to their own silent musings.

The young lieutenant was attempting to keep the grin from her face whilst her brother was practically preening (as much as one can do so stoically).

Rukia let her amusement filter away however as she began to dwell on her (hopefully) good intentions. It was the first time she would presume to offer her elder brother advice and she was reasonably nervous. She cleared her throat and garnered his full attention, yet avoided his gaze in hesitation.

Byakuya eyed his sister coolly, well aware that she had something on her mind, "Rukia, do you not approve of my actions?"

The young woman's mouth gaped open a moment before she vigorously shook her head, "Oh no, Nii-sama- I think you have been quite appropriate under the circumstances!"

"Hn." He agreed with a brusque nod.

But his sister grew pensive and she tapped at her bottom lip with her finger, "However…"

The noble was tempted to frown in response, but instead waited patiently.

Finally her eyes settled on him and she visibly straightened in confidence.

"I think the best thing you can offer her is freedom- space, Nii-sama. She values her independence and that's understandable. Find a way to protect her without- _**smothering**_ her." Rukia relayed slowly. She paused and took a breath, "You have to give her room to be who she is… As you have done for me." Her eyes were alight with truth- her devotion and gratitude shining through as her voice softened.

There was no pause as he reached out and let his fingers feather through the hair at the side of her face in a caress. The show of affection was brief, but poignant as such displays were rare and a testament to the evolution of their relationship.

Rukia's bashful side collided pleasantly with her unfettered happiness, this resulting in a burst of pleasant color across her cheeks.

"Nii-sama… You must be patient… I sincerely doubt she can hold out against you forever." Rukia stated with a shy smile.

His gaze grew thoughtful and he gave another nod, "Hn."


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 405

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Departure

In the early morning light both siblings stood ready to depart to their divisions for the day.

Rukia's stay had sadly ended.

After Xochitl said farewell and touched her cheek to the young lady's cheek in a (foreign yet sweet) gesture of affection she bowed and retreated to allow the siblings their privacy. What Byakuya might have noted about the exchange, but somehow missed was the fond reassurances and confident encouragement passing their lips before they parted.

An unwavering smile lit Rukia's face as she watched the woman return to the manor.

Finally she turned to her brother and bowed, "Nii-sama."

"Rukia, it was good to have you home." Byakuya conceded, tonelessly. But Rukia knew very well how sincere the words were despite the dispassionate voice.

"Aa, I will see you and Xo-san at the same time next month." Rukia replied and could barely keep from beaming as though she had the world's greatest secret.

The captain gave the girl to his right a sidelong glance as they strolled to the gate.

While Rukia pretended not to notice her brother's blandly curious gaze she found it ridiculously hard not to giggle.

_I can't believe Nii-sama has a girlfriend… And, gods' forgive me but I never would have thought he'd be so oblivious- awkward even! How utterly adorable! _

To keep from squealing incoherently about how cute the couple was (which Byakuya would certainly not find amusing), Rukia quickened her pace.

Just outside the gates the younger Kuchiki turned and bowed once more to her elder brother and uttered a hasty 'good-bye.'

Her smile when she stood to her full height again was unrestrained and Byakuya was unsure whether to be unnerved or warmed by the expression.

So with a prominent bounce to her step, Rukia left the manor and thus the couple to their own hopefully progressive devices.

The last thing she said before she scurried off, however, had him on needles and pins: "She's starting to show, Nii-sama! And the reiatsu is so warm- it's like putting your hand near a fire!"

While he was relieved that his sister had made an ally of the woman- he was somehow offended by the idea that she had touched that tantalizing swell of flesh before he himself had! He would have to re-adjust his focus. But first he had a way to find a way to satisfy his need for reassurance whilst catering to her independent sensibility.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 375

AN: This is the last chapter- for now! You may be wondering why- oh why I don't just do long chapters considering how I get several smaller chapters out at once… Well while that may seem logical- the pressure of putting together longer chapters tends to stretch me thin and I end up procrastinating so yeah… this works for now. Thanks very much for your patience- indulgence really.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Reira

The afternoon after Rukia's departure a strange sound startled Xochitl from the work at hand and she lifted her head with a frown, brush poised over paper.

Again that noise rang out in the courtyard and she slowly set the brush aside. After glancing at her recipe once more she rose from the table and readjusted her attire out of habit.

Tentatively did she peak out the open window of her room into the yard and instantly froze in awe.

Dashing across the lawn with all the grace of a gazelle was a lavender greyhound. The canine was eagerly bounding after a leather ball, long slender legs pumping in an almost artful rhythm. Once the ball was between her jaws, with splendid elegance did she trot back to her master to deposit it in his waiting hand.

Xochitl watched as Byakuya rewarded the dog's efforts with a light caress behind the ears before he stood to his full height and launched the ball farther than she could follow with her eyes.

The dog darted away with another joyous bark and Xochitl couldn't help but marvel at the powerful yet smooth strides of the lovely animal.

Her movements were unconscious and she soon found herself padding through the grass, approaching the noble whose gaze was set in the distance.

"My lord." She bowed to him but her distraction was obvious as she then turned in the direction the creature had taken.

Byakuya just barely forestalled a smirk, watching the woman out of the corner of his eye as she stood a space away at his side.

The sun was pleasant the air just warding of the chill.

"I was unaware that you had any pets, my lord." Xochitl commented, a smile threatening her lips as she focused on the returning figure, prancing forward proudly with her prize in her mouth.

"Hn." He did smirk this time as he squatted down to yet again congratulate the dog with a fond pat and take the proffered toy. The ball left his hands in a blur and like lightning the dog was in pursuit.

After a few moments Byakuya offered, "Her name is Reira. And she is more a companion than a pet."

Now the woman smiled, "I see."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this one! I couldn't help but picture B. with a sleek- regal breed of dog and my brain going 'AWWWWWWWW!'


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 259

AN: Thanks L.G.- you know what for!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

_Layla_

This time when Reira returned she took note of the woman at her master's side.

The creature slowed, head cocking curiously, honey-golden eyes alight with keen interest.

Reira sniffed the air as she came to a halt before the woman, just inches from a proffered hand.

She could feel her master's intent gaze as well as she could the woman before her, who smiled and remained still, patiently awaiting her decision.

If the woman's scent would have been offensive she would have already turned her nose up at her and moved toward her master. But while the lady's scent was reminiscent of Summer- it was entangled with her master's Spring fragrance. The mingling of these scents sparked a brief hint of jealousy. Still, Reira would not refute his claim. Yet there was something else that stilled the dog completely.

She let other senses take over then and her eyes could see a swirl of reiatsu and her ears could detect a tiny pulse-

_Ah_. That was it.

Reira's tail began to swish in a slow eager rhythm and she stepped forward, letting her chin brush the woman's palm.

Her master's approval was obvious as he looked on, watching as she was scratched under the chin and caressed about the ears.

"She is a hunting dog," The tall man's calming baritone informed, "But I have little time to indulge, thus…"

"Your companion is often without." The woman supplied.

"Mmm." He agreed.

The woman's brown eyes met the canine's gilded orbs and her smile grew, "Shall I keep you company, Layla?"


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 253

AN: This is a little filler-y (BOOO). Kinda just a bridging of a gap I guess. Next chapter speeds things up towards fluffy stuff.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Girl and Dog

Byakuya congratulated himself. Xochitl seemed much pleased with Reira and vice versa.

He was a little confused and possibly a little miffed at the woman's insistence on calling the animal 'Layla' (perhaps it had something to do with her accent?), but he hid this well. As it was the dog did not seem to mind.

Reira was rather clever. She was intuitive, this combined with her always alert senses gave her an advantage over other creatures. She also had above average spiritual pressure for her kind. Byakuya often wondered, when staring into the still golden waters that were the dog's eyes, who she had been… In any case she became the perfect guardian for Xochitl who didn't seem to consider her presence an intrusion.

The two seemed to slip into the bonds of friendship as easily as his younger sister and Xochitl had.

When Reira seemed to integrate herself into Xochitl's day-to-day, Byakuya ordered Takeda-san to withdraw. While the maid would always be at hand to fetch anything the young woman might need- waiting on her seemed unnecessary. Now that the noble could be assured of his guest's protection as well as contentment, he could relax (as much as his stiff manners allowed).

He had to swallow his pride, however, when it was not his call Reira began to answer to.

And he attempted not to balk when Xochitl's new companion was invited to share her rooms.

Yet soon enough he would need to find his own special place in the woman's routine.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 316

AN: As for the chapter title… were almost past this point really- bordering more on 18 and up if ya get me. Xo's been at the manor for a little over a month now if we're time-lining.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

14 to 17

While dining one evening- when she thought Byakuya wasn't minding her, Xochitl tugged at her clothing. It was a self-conscious action- shifting in the pale jade kimono- pulling it away from her middle.

The master of the house ate as neatly as always, but every movement she made caught his eye and he was straining not to call attention to her fretting.

Finally:

"With colder weather approaching I think it best if you are fitted for seasonal attire."

She paused around a bite of papaya. It was her second helping (now that the nausea was not so rampant her appetite had increased). After chewing and swallowing she reasoned slowly, "My lord, I have plenty of layers. The seamstress has put much time into what you have already commissioned."

Her tone was not confrontational; she was not as argumentative as before yet still, the captain felt his brow twitch.

Lying along the shoji to the outside Reira lifted her head from her paws.

There was silence and the woman finally sighed in surrender, once more fidgeting with her robes, "If you'd like, my lord… But I have designs of my own in mind… if it's permissible?" This time she was asking for approval and he deigned to give it.

Byakuya gave a nod and observed as she concealed a smile. His self-contained satisfaction died however as his stomach dropped.

"Thank-,"

The table shuddered, porcelain-ware clattering almost musically against one another as the shinigami moved at the speed of sound to alight at her side.

Xochitl was left speechless as the man's hand cupped the side of her face, forcing her to turn her head and look up at his kneeling form. His eyes were shadowed and she thought she felt the slight tremble to his fingers as he used his thumb to wipe the blood that had started to trail from her nose.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 382

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Mirror Mirror

Xochitl's frown was prominent. Her lips pouted out and she shifted, arching her back. Wincing she abandoned this posture as a sharp pain angled down her spine and she slouched with a sigh. Again she couldn't help but scowl at her reflection as the fabric about her bunched. She was trying not to fuss about something so superficial, but it was hard to ignore how the lovely cloth draped her form now and seemed to gather in places that were uncomfortable.

She sucked on her bottom lip wondering whether the lord had noticed.

Her fingers unconsciously brushed her cheek.

He'd looked almost angry when staring down at her- an accusation in his steely eyes as he touched her. She was always fighting off dizziness and with the heat rising to her face it had been a struggle not to fall forward into his chest.

His broad, _**cut**_, chest.

Her teeth sank into her lip now as she closed her eyes.

Once she had informed him that Kotetsu Fuku-Taichou had told her not to be alarmed by nosebleeds- that they were at times common- the calm mask had fallen into place on the noble's face once more.

Still, even as he had withdrawn after handing her a cloth napkin, her face felt like it was moments from bursting into flame.

With another heavy sigh she shrugged off the outer layer she'd been posing in and let her hand settle on the cloth of the underdress over her belly.

_I squirmed like a child in his presence- he's probably thinking I've no manners at all- that I was just pretending this whole time!_

It wasn't just that she was beginning to feel hefty- like extra weight was sitting unevenly on her form- it was the fact that her body ached.

A soft short-lived groan escaped her as she rose to her feet.

At the shoji she called, "Layla." The dog appeared in an instant, tail wagging expectantly.

Xochitl smiled warmly as she watched her companion stretch out on the smaller futon next to her own.

The smile fell away as she stared at her own bedding. The twisting, stretching feeling that kept her awake was not so intense when the canine slept nearby, but still the young mother-to-be prepared for another restless night.

* * *

AN: Where is the hero, I wonder- to save the maiden from her sleepless nights?


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 655

AN: I no longer have an excuse for how long or short these chapters may be-especially as things progress- the muses call and I answer. Besides, Byakuya is bonding.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Signs of Faith

A still night had fallen, one in which even the crickets chirps were demure and the starlight was pale and nearly swallowed by the navy blue backdrop.

It was not yet past the midnight hour, but there was only one light to be seen and it was not in the Master's study.

In fact the Master was haunting his own hallways, pacing them in restless silence. But while no one could hear his footfalls, he himself could hear an incessant rhythm that was thoroughly unsettling.

The over-fast _thumpity-thump_ of a heartbeat- _**his**_ heartbeat- flooded the man's ears.

It had nothing to do with his impromptu strolling- he had learned long ago how to control his pulse even when exerting himself- it was a skill one of high reiatsu could not be without. No, Byakuya's heartrate had not calmed since the evening meal and the unpleasant incident that had occurred.

It was hard to admit how terrifying that moment had been- the instant fears that had assaulted his mind. He'd been helpless against the sense of dread that arose.

If only those books hadn't been so vague! Perhaps he would not feel so foolish and yet apprehensive if those tomes had gone into detail instead of prattling on about the scientific aspects of pregnancy with only a brief overview of its symptoms.

He closed his eyes in weariness and when he opened them he realized he was standing at the shoji to her rooms. There was still a faint light beyond the doors and his fists clenched and unclenched in indecision. But he was prompted into action when a soft moan of discomfort reached his ears.

"Xochitl."

He did not wait for a reply and slid the door open to see her sitting up on her pallet, her legs hugged to her chest. Layla was strangely absent.

Xochitl did not look up, her eyes shut tight as she curled her lips around each breath.

"I shall send for Unohana-Taichou." He found himself again at her side, his hands hovering.

An unbidden breath huffed past his lips when she reached out to bury her hand in his haori.

"Just some muscle spasms." She told him between breaths, eyes yet closed.

He was taken aback as her hand remained clenched around the cloth. He was bordering on inaction- thinking that allowing her to cling to him might be enough… But it was never enough.

"Perhaps just a little kido then." He said, sliding around her. Before she knew it she was between his legs, with her back pressed against his chest. She was inclined to blush and pull away, but the strong flinching of her muscles kept her still, yet rigid.

Warm hands slid down her arms in an easing gesture as he murmured at her ear, "Relax your limbs."

She resisted for a time, finally gradually uncurling into his solidness, the tension running up and down her arms and legs begging for relief.

The bed gown she wore now was a simple thin tunic that reached to her ankles with long belled sleeves allowing for freedom of movement. His fingertips were nimble and soothing through the fine barrier.

Byakuya inhaled, calling his energy into his palms and at the same time taking in her scent. As she sank into him he began to feed his reiatsu into her, passing his hands gently up and down her arms.

The hesitation in her was still there, but he would not dwell on it. Allowing him this much liberty was not only aiding her, but contenting him.

The reiatsu in her was miniscule compared to his, but it had a tug and pull of its own. Tendrils wound curiously around his own, playful, and then settled with all docility into its host's form.

He marveled at the feel of it.

Delighted by the idea that he was becoming familiar to this being- nurturing it even before it was born, he felt his lips curl.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 311

AN: We're building up to chapters in which Xochitl gets to interact w/ others and some conflict comes the couple's way. More chapters ho (and I mean that in a non-derogatory way everyone)! Hope everyone is enjoying the new year!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Pillow Talk

A ritual came of that late night.

And though Xochitl blushed and avoided his gaze she let him sit, loosely surrounding her in his large frame.

This time encompassed their lessons. She would lean, not quite at ease, against him and form signs for him to translate. This of course meant that there were times he had to angle his head so that he might see how she indicated herself or gestured at her body to complete her sentences. Not only did this give him an excuse to feel her hair, or the skin of her neck or jaw against his cheek, but he could press firmly against her body.

It was quite addictive- this intimate custom.

And it ultimately left Xochitl speechless.

What protests might she make when she was well aware of how the energy inside her reacted to him?

At some point she had to admit it wasn't just the child's reaction- but hers.

She wanted to deny his influence… But a part of her indulged in everything he had to offer.

The speed at which he learned sign was exceptional, and indeed made communication easier between them.

The backs of her fingers before the knuckle pressed together, her thumbs pointed up, she rolled her hands down until her thumbs pointed outward. Then, hand poised over her shoulder she bent her fingers a few times in a uniform wave. She pushed her whole hand out in front of her and followed this by letting her right hand rest beneath her left elbow as she dropped her left forearm down, her hand form in a fist with just her pointer finger extended.

This was how she'd ask: 'How was your day'.

Communicating like this brought them closer, but it wasn't until she let him feel the fluttering movements within her that he realized that he had gained her trust.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 375

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Growth

Just her hand, gripping his to guide it toward her middle broke down barriers he never knew existed.

"This," She murmured softly one late night, "This is why sleep so often eludes me."

He understood instantly of course.

The ripple beneath his hand was very poignant. The child was making their presence known- felt.

"I can't imagine what kind of power they will have." There was fondness in the woman's voice and Byakuya's eyes sank shut.

He himself could not fathom that one of his blood would soon arrive and change his world.

At that point Xochitl had withdrawn her hand, yet his lingered. She said nothing as he introduced a small speck of reiatsu and slid his hand across her belly.

The fabric of her yukata pressed into his palm with force. He stilled as again her stomach bulged and his heart sped up in excitement.

"Strong." He said, a hint of pride in his voice.

He heard and felt her gentle laugh, "I think so."

Then she gave a gasp and he had to suppress his own laughter. He distinctly felt the impression of a foot that time.

_Indeed._

…

The days that followed were pleasant- comfortable- and yet strange in there unpredictability.

Byakuya could not foresee what Xochitl might do or say.

They were discovering things about one another and he had never expected this turn to the already unusual relationship.

She didn't actually care for tea- she preferred cold drinks.

He told her- in sign- that he liked to read epics (when official paperwork did not demand his attention). When she asked him which he answered, "Heike Monogatari."

He deduced that she liked the works of Komachi and this she admitted to- though she said that she preferred when the poems of love were not easy but littered with obstacles or small tragedies.

She hid her amusement when he confessed that _**Reira**_ had been a bothersome stray pup that had followed him home.

Their exchanges continued- they told one another about their likes and dislikes with a near ease that Byakuya attributed to the silent language she'd been patiently teaching him.

But there were subjects they did not touch- and it would be these that would become obstacles to them in the future.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 373

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Venture Beyond

Xochitl was in her sixth month when she saw Ikarosu again.

He stared at the small, but notable swell to her middle with wide jade eyes.

She had smiled warmly and invited him in, but when his eyes snapped up to hers he frowned and simply thrust a scroll into her hands.

After swiftly informing her that the message was for the noble and it was urgent, the boy had departed before she might stop him.

Her heart ached a bit as she was left on her own under the willow still stubbornly clinging to its leaves.

_How I miss those I thought myself closest to._

It was that day that the young woman's stubborn streak reared once more and she managed to slip away from the manse under the guard's nose.

…

Unohana had said that regular walks would be helpful for her, provided she did not stray far from where someone might keep an eye out for her.

This impromptu journey was clearly against doctor's orders.

And she was somewhat regretting it as her feet grew heavier with every step.

In her eagerness to hand deliver the important message from her mistress she had not considered the consequences.

Not only did she risk garnering unwanted attention, but should something befall her here with no one around…

She paused as she reached the top of the stairs, trying to catch her breath.

To be safe she drew away from the last step and tried to breathe rhythmically to calm herself.

She did not notice the man approaching leisurely up the steps.

Nor did she realize that he hesitated a few steps away, considering her with a curious gaze.

Pregnant women were not a regular occurrence in sectors of the city relegated to the Gotei Thirteen's divisions- a complete anomaly in fact.

Was she a noble's wife that had wandered too far from the elegant estates on the eastern side of the Seireitei?- he mused.

It was obvious she was struggling due to the added weight she carried. She was a young thing and he watched her with a thoughtful smile a moment more before deciding to offer a helping hand.

He cleared his throat softly, not wishing to frighten the expectant mother.


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 271

AN: I love this character! I wanted him to be the first to know- after Rukia. He's sooo cute!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Kind Stranger

"My, it's a perfect day for a walk, isn't it?"

She tensed as though caught at something. But she regained her composure easily and turned slowly.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

He was a handsome older man with the palest strands of long and abundant hair framing his well-shaped face and accentuating his kind green eyes. And on top of that he was tall and elegant in his carriage.

She could not help but think of the man she now sought. With the exception of the smile gracing his face…

She was further reminded of the lord when she noted the white haori. She sucked in a breath and in somewhat of a panic (worried about putting her secret in jeopardy) bent forward in a bow.

Her actions were hasty, however, and she found the captain steadying her before she toppled to the ground.

"Careful there, Miss," He looked down at her kindly one hand on her shoulder, the other holding lightly to her arm, "Don't over exert yourself on my account."

While she was slightly embarrassed, she found herself more relieved, and exhaled audibly as she shifted to find her center of gravity once more.

Before she could thank the man, she felt a shockwave hit her middle and gasped.

But just as quickly as he had saved her from both disgrace and injury; he banished the pain with a hand against the swell at her middle.

Now it was his turn to stiffen as power pressed against his palm, stemming from her obviously pregnant belly.

_It couldn't be! _Ukitake felt his pulse quicken. _This reiatsu- it's…!_


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 560- because I had to throw in one of my favorite duos in the second half of this addition! Hope you like it!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

A Secret Shared

Suddenly the man's eyes widened in pure shock and she couldn't help but stare.

Just as suddenly though the man was beaming and she felt her cheeks warm. For an older man he had such an endearing and dare she think it?- cute smile.

She stepped back as she wondered, "Is something wrong?"

He chuckled sheepishly, "Oh no- not at all. Forgive me. I- was just a little surprised by the strength of the child's kick!"

The man watched as the woman smiled slowly her hand stroking her stomach unconsciously.

He felt a tug at his heart at the soft expression.

His smile widened as he assured, "I've no doubt your son or daughter will be quite the paragon- not to mention- fair in feature, if I may say so."

Again Xochitl knew her face must have flushed because he gave a soft laugh and she had to look away from his lovely green eyes.

Finally, when she could feel her cheeks cool, she offered him another smile, this time meeting his eyes, "I'm pleased to hear you say that."

He gave a nod in acknowledgement and guided her forward again.

Soon enough they had reached the back gates of the Sixth Division.

"Thank you." She turned to him and cradled her belly to sketch a small bow. This time she executed the gesture with grace, her center of balance found once more.

"Oh no, thank you! I'm always glad of the company on a walk!" The pale haired man replied sunnily.

He waved and she couldn't help but follow his progress as he walked away.

A frown came upon her slowly…

_How did he know where I was headed?_

…

It was nearing noon and the hazy yellow sunlight filtered into the open shoji of the First's meeting hall.

"Well, well, old friend, you look extremely pleased today."

Ukitake turned toward the familiar voice with a smile, "Do I?"

Shunsui Kyoraku chuckled, one dark eye a-twinkle, "You look like a man with a juicy secret…."

"Well, I have come across some wonderful news! But… I'm not at liberty to share it!" The white haired captain admitted spreading his hands in a helpless gesture.

The captain-commander tipped his hat back gazing toward the ceiling musingly as he rocked on his toes, "I see… It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain straight-laced noble captain, eh?"

Green eyes blinked in rapid succession, "How?"

Kyoraku shot his companion a glance as he shrugged, "Ah, a lovely little bird happened to spill the beans over tea the other day."

Ukitake sighed in surrender, folding his arms over his chest as he shook his head, "Trust you to know before me."

"So- care to tell me how you discovered this titillating bit of gossip?"

"Now now, Shunsui- don't heckle me about it. I doubt it's information the individuals involved would want divulged." The Head of the Thirteenth Division offered an apologetic smile.

"How boring, Juu." His friend pouted, pulling a flask from his extravagant robes.

"Perhaps," Ukitake gave a laugh, ignoring his companion's vice, "But… I'm really quite happy."

"Aa…"Kyoraku agreed after a quick swig. He grinned cheekily, "Say… I do hope it's a girl though… Another cute Kuchiki is just what we need."

Ukitake's smile faltered a bit as he scratched at his cheek, "My my, you really are a scoundrel, Shun."


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 344

AN: Dunt Dunt Dunnnnnn… You didn't think the peace would last- did you?

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Accusation

Somehow she had slipped in without fanfare.

Byakuya only lifted a brow at this, not quite surprised by her unannounced arrival.

Still he shut the door tight behind her and gave her the slightest look of disapproval as he questioned, "This could not wait?"

"Ikarosu told me it was urgent." She said lifting her chin as she signed 'important'.

The captain took a deep breath as he took the scroll from her.

Tension spiked in nearly visible waves as he read and then re-read the words.

His jaw clenched, the scroll lay forgotten on his desk as he informed, "Another is claiming paternity."

There was silence and when he lifted his eyes toward her she was calmly gazing out the window. He felt his indignation spike as he stared pointedly at her back.

But she felt his anger and turned slowly, her face carefully patient as she spoke, "My mistress will expect a reply."

His anger had grown to furious proportions, so much so that it turned his stomach and he rose to his feet, fists clenched painfully. "And what am I to tell her?" He said between his teeth.

For a moment, she too seemed to lose her cool façade, dark eyes widening, "If you have no faith perhaps it is better to simply stay silent!" There was a sharpness in her tone and she turned her back to him with a whirl of her hair and the ghagra she had taken to wearing.

He was moving before his mind could pull him back from the irrational edge. Her upper arms were gripped in his hands and he had turned her toward him, grey eyes hard as granite.

She looked up at him with an incredulous expression. Her next words stilled him completely- shocking him back into his center.

"How can you face me with such doubt in your eyes? You felt the truth of this child's blood! If you are so quick to judgment- to anger- how will you teach this child to temper their inheritance? You shame yourself in this wavering!"

* * *

AN: Guide to Xochitl's new attire:

Ghagra\- a traditional long skirt worn in India and bordering Nepal. It's usually embroidered and pleated. Often it's accompanied by a choli\- a most often (not always) cropped form fitting top.

Here- Xo pairs the flowing skirt with a kameez\- a tunic-like top that can be shorter or longer often seen worn with shalwar\- loose pants cuffed at the ankles.

Outfits like this sometimes are worn with saris and are popular in Asian countries.

These pieces can be worn in different ways, with usually eye catching patterns and colors. Really beautiful clothing. Should be comfortable wear for the growing mother!


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 248

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Collected

A stab of guilt indeed eased his grip on her, his breath no longer burning like fire in his chest.

"Forgive me." He said without hesitation, his hands sliding down her arms until they fell to his sides.

There was genuine surprise on her features for a moment at the ease in which he apologized, but this look was quickly put aside as she stepped back from him.

With a breath that swelled his broad chest he relaxed back into his expressionless mien and stated, "I take no affront lightly. I was hasty. But I shall deal with this accordingly. There will be no further question of parentage."

Xochitl couldn't help the wary look she settled upon him, cocking her head slightly, "What will you do?"

His chin lifted, confidence returned in full, "I will suffer no insults to my pride… I will silence these accusations. To slander me and mine will not go unpunished."

The young woman sucked in a breath, debating whether to protest his phrasing. But she settled for biting at her lip lightly. He had already shown such opposition to someone making false claims. Essentially he would be facing these lies on both of their behalves. The slight was not only against him, but her virtue as well.

"May I ask… _**who**_ has made such claims?" She asked after a time.

There was a twitch to his brow, but he replied evenly, "A noble. The son of Katsurou Ito- the heir, Arashi Ito."

* * *

AN: You may recall a little blurb about the Ito Heir in Fulfillment. The observations made then will only be partially true now...


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 296

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Things Forgotten

Before better judgment could caution her, the name already uttered passed her lips in a whisper, "Arashi!"

Byakuya's gaze whipped to her so fast she visibly startled. A suddenly nervous hand fingered the hem of her kameez as she looked away, inwardly berating herself.

"You know of him?" He spoke as steadily as he could, but she was not fooled, his ire had risen once again. His reiatsu prickled against her skin in warning.

Her eyes closed, trying to reduce the pace of her heart with calm even breaths. Finally, reluctantly, she replied, "Yes. He is the one… He was my mistress' chosen."

Again the noble felt a hand twisting in his stomach, an uncomfortable crawling feeling making his spiritual pressure pulse.

"But- I have not seen him in some years… He's a reasonable man- I can think of no purpose he might have in saying such things- and he _**never**_ acts without purpose." She turned toward him, hoping that that truth might tame the lashing energy she felt nipping at her.

Jaw aching it was clenched so tight, Byakuya only looked away. _She knows him so well?_

When he chose not to comment she added, "We only met but twice. Once- upon- my- initiation… And then again simply to-,"

"I have no need of an explanation." He said firmly, shooting her a glance that demanded her silence. Practical and pragmatic he informed calmly, "I will resolve the matter."

Just when she was beginning to feel relieved by the resurgence of his levelheaded demeanor his eyes narrowed on her again. She stiffened.

"Did you venture here on _**your**_ _**own**_?"

"Well…Yes, my lord."

Thoughtful light dawned in his eyes, but he shifted his gaze away, "It is not prudent that you should be out without an escort."


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 284

AN: Yay! Another fella enters the fold!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

No Questions

Before she could speak she was ushered to a sitting room at the back of his office with instructions: "You will wait here. My lieutenant shall accompany you back to the manor."

Soon enough a tall man with brilliant red hair was shoved into the room, the protests tumbling out in confused stutters slowly dying as he set his sights on Xochitl.

They stared at one another, standing a few feet apart now as she had risen from the seat she had taken.

This man stood over the noble in height, but oddly did not seem to hold himself as tall. His red mane was held high in a spiky tail on his head. Despite the tattoos that made up his eyebrows and winged into jagged design on his forehead, there was a boyishness to his face.

He was good-looking- which had her wondering if it was a prerequisite for shinigami.

Even with the somewhat nervous and bewildered expression on his face, one could tell he was a man bred for battle.

The man was _**his**_ lieutenant- of course he was a powerhouse.

Her eyes narrowed a moment before she bent forward in a slow bow in way of greeting.

The man blinked, but couldn't help the slow crooked smile. _Formal. I'd expect nothing less from a girl he associates with. Still- I think I know her from somewhere…_

Xochitl frowned a bit at the contemplative gaze the man was affecting. She dropped her eyes to the floor as she spoke, "I apologize, Lieutenant. I did not wish to pull you from your duties."

He shrugged, his thumbs looping in his sash, "Eh- orders are orders." He smiled, "And it's no trouble."


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 298

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Escort

The red head sighed, not for the first time.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "You need not take me the whole way. You can double back- take your time and he'll be none-the-wiser."

He snorted at this with a smirk, "Oh believe me, he'd know if I did." His inked brows fell low over his eyes as he muttered, "He'd string me up by the heels and leave me in the courtyard for the birds."

Instead of looking appalled by this comment as he had expected the woman gave a laugh, "Are you really so frightened of him?"

A sheepish expression turned into a look of chagrin as he slumped further, "Yeah. The guy can get pretty scary, ya know?"

"Aa," She breathed out, cradling her belly with one arm as her back began to ache, "He has his moments… But I suspect it is all born out of his protective nature."

Renji looked over at her then, studying her small form with curiosity now.

He hadn't gotten much of an explanation out of his captain. Byakuya had doled out orders and that was that.

But now seeing the woman who Byakuya had demanded he escort back to the Kuchiki clan home, Renji was riddled with musings.

Was she a visiting noble?

Or perhaps one of his own clan?

Both ideas seemed odd to him. Why would a guest of the house seek the captain out at squad headquarters? Furthermore while he didn't know the particulars about the clan, he knew they were all northern-born and she distinctly had the look of a southerner.

Frown furrowing his brow, he scratched at the back of his head, pausing in his idle stride.

"Hey, ugh… how is it you know the captain?"


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 395

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Funny Girl

She stopped as well, but kept her back to him.

Renji swallowed hard as he stared at her straight spine. _Crap. She probably is one of those nobles and I just insulted her by being nosy!_

"Ugh," He put his hands up, "I didn't mean any offense- I- ugh- just…"

The wind shifted and the woman's heavy cloak fluttered around her ankles.

After another tense moment she sighed and replied evenly, "I am carrying his child."

Needless to say this response left the red-head speechless and gawking. His eyes trailed her as she began to walk away, as nonchalant as though she had not just brought the world to a screeching halt with her revelation.

He lurched forward to catch up with her- which really only took a couple strides of his impossibly long legs.

Peering around over her from his height he noted the bump he had somehow missed earlier.

"What? You're joking- ne?" He forced a chuckle past his lips as he leaned further to see her face.

"Would someone really joke about such things?" She cast a sidelong glance at him.

His brow furrowed and he scrubbed at his forehead with his hand, "Well, everyone has a different sense of humor…"

She sighed heavily again, coming up short to turn toward him.

"Umm…"

Her small hand was stronger than it looked as she tugged his own toward her and forced it to her middle.

Renji made a strangled sound and pulled his hand away with a leap back. Nearly as red as his hair he gaped at her, sputtering, "Wha- wha- you- I didn't ask- wha-," But realization hit him so strongly he was left with his mouth hanging open in silence.

She said nothing as he tentatively reached out, hand hovering over where she herself had placed it moments before. His mouth was dry and his hand shook slightly as it stopped an inch away from the blue cloth. The pulse against his palm had him reeling. It was like a shockwave and a tingling sensation shot all the way up his arm and down to his spine.

Again, his jaw hung open and he was unintelligible. He soon ran out of awkward sounds to make and simply stared.

A small smile tugged at the woman's mouth as she mused softly, "So, you recognize it too."

Renji's reply was a twitching smile.


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 586

AN: Gets a lil fluffy- squeeze a pillow!

Oh- and it was brought to my attention that I didn't offer a blurb about the intimidating looking name of my OC. I added the below guide to chapter 7 where her name first appears.

Xochitl: Is an Aztec (Nahuatl) name meaning 'flower' or 'flower of god' and I've heard it pronounced a couple of ways from S-oh-chee to Sho-cheet to even Sh-oh-cheel… I guess you can take your pick- I usually stick with the first pronunciation.

Sorry that this explanation was so late (and perhaps redundant at this point)!

A Kiss for Shelter

Unfair

Xochitl tried to catch her lord's eye that evening as she served their meal, but his gaze was steely and he looked beyond her.

By the time lessons rolled around she was flustered, ill-at-ease due to his purposeful inattention.

She moved gingerly around him, steeping the tea, arranging her bedding, and lighting the lanterns.

Byakuya remained seated by the open shoji, teacup in his hand, grey eyes intent on the moon climbing toward its peak. Oh, he could feel her vexation- it brushed along his own, but this, like the tentative glances she shot his way, he overlooked.

"You must be tired. Rest." The noble said without inflection.

Her hands fisted in her yukata, but she bowed her head.

She kneeled down on her futon only to pause. She then made a small sound of effort as she pushed back up to stand.

When she stood over him, he was sorely tempted to steal a glance at the expression she favored him with. Silence blanketed the room for several moments before she carefully situated herself at his side.

"I am used to your silences my lord, but this is altogether another degree." She commented, the light tone just bordering anxiousness.

"Hn." His eyes narrowed a fraction on the tree-shaded pond.

She took a fortifying breath and continued, "Some might accuse you of being petty. _**I**_ might… But I would never suspect it of you."

Byakuya's spine stiffened, but he refused the prodding.

He listened as she again took a bolstering breath, but when it escaped her he saw her slump slightly from the corner of his eye.

"If you could just… speak to me… Tell me- whatever it is that you are keeping to yourself- I… would listen… Please."

The noble felt his knuckles pressing against the skin of his hands, could feel his jaw clamping against rash words threatening to tumble forth. But the silence stretched.

Her voice was little more than a whisper, and he couldn't quite place the emotions- remorse- sadness- acceptance? "You doubt me."

She nodded to herself and nibbled at her lip before she was rising and turning away from him.

His eyes followed her. She stopped at the futon and looked over her shoulder at him suddenly, "I won't apologize for my _**distant**_ past. I won't submit myself before your ego."

That accent- it always grew thicker when she was frustrated- and it only managed to stroke along his nerves provocatively.

She had barely begun to stoop before her shoulders were between his hands and her body was yanked forward.

One hand moved to cup her jaw, the other caressed the nape of her neck. His eyes held hers firmly, before they roved her face slowly, studying her features. She could do little but steady herself with her hands against his chest.

Whatever he might be looking for, after a few moments he seemed to find it- his hematite orbs flickered with passing thought.

Finally he let out a breath he seemed to have been holding and his head dipped down.

Her forehead tingled where his lips pressed and this sensation seemed to spread- making her indescribably warm.

His fingertips were light but she tilted her head further back and his lips trailed down her face, just barely touching the skin until they hovered over her mouth.

There was no pressure in the light touch of his mouth to hers, yet she felt her breath stolen.

The sweet stroke of lips was brief and his breath tickled gently, "Good night."


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 479

AN: I really think Kubo has cornered the market on hot characters- don't you think? Some of them really can't be replicated- take Renji for example… Tattoos are sexy. Random, I know- but true.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Helpful

It was hard to show restraint, but…

Byakuya left the young woman to sleep as per usual. He never stayed in her rooms- even though it might be considered practical in regards to the often late hours in which he kept her company.

It wasn't just her opposition, it was his. While there was a zealous portion of him that never wanted her to be out of his sight, there was stronger resistance to being too overbearing. And of course- there was something holding him back- something reluctant -maybe guilty?

But as of now his retreat was simply the need for distance.

He took a shower- a _**cold**_ shower. And because his agitation was not so easily dispatched he dressed in his shinigami robes and captain's haori and left the manse.

Being somewhat territorial was in a man's nature. He told himself as he treaded the dark streets.

_But the thought of someone else touching her- even once- made me feel like a child- adamantly denying another a toy that belongs to me..._

He let out a huff of breath.

Ahead of him was the gate to his division.

Past the gate he paused, eyes zeroing in on the light that shown from his office.

…

"Renji."

His lieutenant swung around and fumbled- near comically with his armful of scrolls. Some of the paperwork dropped and rolled on the floor despite the man's efforts to recover from his startled stumble.

"Taichou! Something happen?" The redhead questioned anxiously, holding tight to what was left of his light burden.

Grey eyes narrowed in suspicion, before Byakuya arched one brow coolly, "Something concerns you, Lieutenant?"

Renji shifted his weight a moment before his gaze dropped to the scattered scrolls. With a sigh he carefully placed what was left in his arms on the desk he stood behind and began to stoop for the wayward missives.

"I was just curious is all- as to why you're here so late." Renji offered his eyes darting up to his captain each time he lifted enough to shuffle forward only to reach again.

"I could say the same." Was the instant reply.

The lieutenant's shoulders slumped as he sighed again, standing to deposit the last of the paperwork with its fellows.

As he surveyed the pile he'd made with a grimace, Renji scratched at the back of his neck, "Aa… Well, just thought it might be helpful to get a leg-up on some of this paperwork… Save ya some trouble, Taichou."

Again Byakuya could not help but eye his Second-in-Command with wariness. "Do I seem troubled, Renji?"

Regret lit the other man's features as he looked at his captain. Suddenly the itch spread to the side of his head and his fingers dug hard into his hair as he hedged, "Ugh- no- it's not that. I just- think you- you deserve some time to yourself, ne?"


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 297

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Teamwork

Byakuya was suspicious of Renji's reasoning (suspecting a hidden agenda), but he did have loose ends to tie up and so he accepted his lieutenant's assistance.

They worked diligently in silence and by the time the early gray of dawn began to lighten the sky they had cleared nearly two days-worth of paperwork.

Before the war, Division Six could always be counted on to have any and all paperwork completed by the end of the working day. However the backlog had been building, and even the meticulous Captain Kuchiki had to submit to a more sedate pace to allow his division recovery. It was not easy to rebuild a kingdom after all.

As Renji yawned and stretched, Byakuya neatly enfolded a stack of confidential files in parchment for the archives.

"I will return home for an hour. You may take your time in returning. I will take on morning role." Byakuya said as he rose from his desk chair.

Renji bit off another yawn, letting his arms fall to his sides as he shook his head, "Wow- ugh- that's nice 'n all, but I'll just take a quick shower and report back if it's all the same to you, Sir?"

Again the captain eyed the other man cagily before he turned toward the doors, "Very well."

Renji bowed and Byakuya headed toward the door.

"Oh- yeah- by-the-way… Congratulations, Taichou!"

Byakuya tensed, freezing in the doorway. It would be easy enough to pretend to have missed the comment… But instead he gave a regal nod and strode forward.

Still lingering behind his own desk, the lieutenant smirked with a measure of smugness.

'_Please take care of him._' She had humbly requested.

His arms crossed over his chest Renji gave a definitive nod; he intended to do just that.


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 284

AN: Hey all! Okay so I had to go back and make small tweaks to chapters 65, 68, 73, 81 because my time-lining did not match seasonal considerations. You don't have to go back really- they are just small alterations (attire, environment, wording in ch 65- no "Summer" ) to fit the climate. Seriously- my bad for not paying more attention.

If I've calculated correctly this time, it should be early to mid-December now, the sixth month mark (considering she conceived around the 9th of July after Tanabata and B. found out in mid-September a little over the 3 month, 9-13wk range). I'll get more technical in a check-up chapter. Confusing, I know.

I'm hinging the idea of everyone being out and about (like chapters 73)- on the idea that I'll consider the weather as being normal for Central to Southern Japan in the winter (temperate/mild- if my info is correct- never been there). Again I apologize for neglecting to stay on track with this. Hopefully I haven't missed the mark too badly- but if you notice any discrepancies, please let me know!

Also, I just wanted to offer some gratitude for the follows and favs and of course the reviews! Super excited to have you all tuning in! Thank you.

Much love!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

No Rest

Sadly the efforts of the two leaders of the Sixth Division were quickly rendered futile. A wave of new recruits, a rising concern regarding Hollow attacks in the Southern Provinces, and an influx of recovered records, all contributed to the next few days of restless work.

There was no time in which Kuchiki-Taichou might attempt to further the blossoming relationship between himself and his charge much less seek a meeting with the Heir of the Ito clan.

As it was, he barely had a moment to steal to take tea with the young woman in these harried times.

Still, words were needed to settle the matter of another sweeping in to try to take credit for the woman's current condition.

To his consternation the message he had received in return to his politely worded letter requesting a date on which to treat informed him that the young master of the Ito Clan was abroad. The letter- sent by a steward- stated that the household was unsure of when the heir might return.

It was his estimation that Arashi Ito was likely dodging him after making such a bold declaration. If he could have spared them, Byakuya might have dispatched a few of his men to fetch the wayward man, but that was perhaps an abuse of power…

So it was utterly dumbfounding when by chance Byakuya returned home late one afternoon to witness the very noble he meant to confront strolling about the western courtyard at the side of his… _**Xochitl**_.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 473

AN: Arashi- my rival OC will make a nuisance of himself, but briefly. He might come and go- he's puckish by nature. Still he won't take much time away from central characters.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Back Down

A cutting sensation clawed at his chest- something he fell prey to without realizing it. He had not even entertained the idea that this emotion might affect the force of his presence.

But Xochitl missed a step, and though the man at her side kept her from falling forward she still looked utterly unnerved. Her eyes zeroed in on Byakuya almost instantly and he pulled back on his power.

Still his eyes glowed eerily in the dimming wintry sunlight and Xochitl untangled herself from the other man's grasp rather hastily.

Her cheeks were flushed as she approached the young lord, though it might have been due to the crisp air. But Byakuya's gaze quite naturally followed the man who trailed her with an idle stride.

Arashi Ito did not look as shrewd as he had pictured. He had imagined the stern features of the man's sire. But the man did not have his father's commanding gaze, though his eyes were a similar shade of dark chestnut. He was clean shaven and looked like a man who enjoyed the sun. He was blonde, which still wasn't the starkest contrast to his old man. The thing that set him apart was truly the easy smile gracing the rakishly handsome face.

Byakuya barely registered Xochitl's soft, "Welcome home, my lord."

The captain was too preoccupied trying to quell his temper. He felt insulted by the man's unannounced visit. And he certainly did not like that shameless look of nonchalance on the other noble's face.

Even when the man remembered his manners and bowed deeply to him Byakuya could only summon a glare.

His eyes darted toward Xochitl as her lips parted, but he swiftly curbed her introduction, greeting, "Ito Arashi, Heir to the Ito Clan."

That unrepentant smile appeared again and the man replied, "Good Afternoon, Kuchiki-kun, pleased to meet you… And thank you very much for taking care of Xo-chan."

The flippant tone to the deep voice grated on Byakuya's nerves even as the overly-familiar words stirred his possessive instincts.

The impudence! This man was trying to goad him.

With regal iciness Byakuya replied, "I sent a message to your home a few days ago. Your steward informed me that you were without the region on business."

The Ito Heir simply chuckled, pushing a hand back through his hair, "Ah, that. That's just his polite excuse for me when I've gone AWOL." He cocked his head then, a lazy smile fixed on his face as he boldly studied the other noble. "… Shall we dispense with formalities…? Honestly, I've been insatiably curious about you since I learned you had taken my little Xochitl under your wing... You _**are**_ striking! Still, I thought for certain she'd never give herself to another…"

Slivers of coldest granite lingered on the man's smug face, "As per your request I will not mince words. _**Withdraw**_ _**your**_ _**claim**_."


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 311

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Temper Temper

"How could I possibly do so, Kuchiki-kun… when I am not certain of your intentions toward my dear Xochitl?"

"Arashi!" Xochitl protested.

But her voice barely rang in either man's ears at that point.

"You overstep your bounds," Byakuya's gaze was sharp, unforgiving, "You have neither the familial bonds nor the social standing to enforce such judgment."

"Ahhh, but I do have some legal foothold… I have been a silent patron for these past few years. My support might be considered toward paying her ransom." Arashi smiled, unruffled by the darkened gaze of the man before him.

Byakuya curled his hand around the hilt of Senbonzakura- not realizing until he felt the hum of his zanpaktou. The sword was in accord with him- desiring to be drawn. But before the flare of temper might manifest itself something astonishing happened.

It happened so fast, the captain was only left with the evidence of what had taken place to affirm.

The Ito heir stood cringing, a hand to his head. Next to him stood Xochitl, brandishing her silk slipper in further threat. The winter air meant nothing to her bare foot. In fact, if her lord had not insisted upon the footwear…

She looked intimidating to say the least as she stared at the man, her face flushed. "Are you out of your mind?"

Unwisely the young man muttered, "I could ask you the same."

Another _smack_ resounded against the courtyard's walls. Arashi hissed in pain side-stepping to put distance between himself and the irate woman.

"Arashi Ito you don't care about legalities- ownership! Nor do you want me! What do you think you're doing coming here and pretending to be so honorable? Protecting me? No! I don't believe that for a moment you- selfish brat!"

The courtyard grew very silent then.

At this point, just beyond shock, Byakuya could process little but one tempting thought.

_I wonder what she might do if given a sword…_

* * *

AN: I read somewhere that Japanese courtesans (Oirans- we will delve into this title in the future actually- I didn't use it for a reason) went barefoot- even in winter- as the naked foot was more sensual.


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 484

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Pushover

Finally Arashi lifted his hands in surrender with a smile, "Okay… so perhaps my intentions are not so altruistic… My father _**has**_ been hinting- demanding rather- a legacy… But truly Xochitl- how could I leave you in the hands of a man I do not know? Most of my class would think nothing of casting you aside- hiding you- or worse- forcing your hand… You may not believe it but I have thought fondly of you these years."

At this point Xochitl had dropped her "weapon" and toed into. She cocked her head at him, admonishing gently now, "Arashi, you've misjudged the situation. And while I understand the pressure you might have felt, did you really need to go so far?"

He chuckled shaking his head slowly, "Well…Perhaps I've been hasty… And to dole out your ransom would be unfair- I am a gypsy of love- I can't be tied down."

There were a few heartbeats of hesitation as Arashi watched curiously as the woman went to stand at the elder noble's side. He stole a glance at the silent captain's face and noted the smallest softening to the man's intense gaze as Xochitl brushed against him.

The momentary flash of understanding was followed by a feeling of loss. He swiftly buried this under a crooked smile, "As for furthering the Ito line, well… I suppose I will just have to keep trying! But, I've caused you trouble… For that I apologize." He sketched a European-fashioned bow.

Xochitl placed her hand lightly atop Byakuya's on the sword hilt, "Then you will withdraw the claim you've placed with my mistress?"

Again the man found his gaze alighting on the other man, gauging his reaction to Xochitl taking charge. Soon he smiled fully and gave a nod, "I will."

"Then _**I**_ will see you to the gate." Xochitl stepped forward. But there was a hand suddenly enclosing hers and she was gently tugged back.

She was not the only one startled by the action. Byakuya looked over her head to the look of shock gracing the Ito heir's face.

"I will escort you, Ito-san." The captain said evenly, ignoring Xochitl's expression.

A second passed and she bowed her head. She bobbed her head in Arashi's direction, but offered no parting but a light smile. She showed the slightest reluctance when untangling her hand from the other man's and this did not escape his notice.

Ito Arashi chuckled and turned his back as she departed.

His fears of her siding with the other man allayed, Byakuya took a breath and turned as well. Soon he was striding at the other noble's side toward the gate.

"You do realize what you've gotten yourself into with that woman, don't you?" A blonde brow lifted playfully.

Byakuya was quiet a moment before admitting, "I'm beginning to."

The brow rose further, "And you're okay…?"

The Kuchiki Head cast a cool glance at the man, "Very."

* * *

AN: Ahhh, see? This bump in the road was more like a pebble. But that's not the end of outside interference… In fact as the truth spreads the couple will face both encouragement and opposition.


	89. Chapter 89

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 388

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Gloves

"I was rather surprised at you today, Xochitl." He said. She was fitted against him warmly, his every word a slight vibration in her back.

"Oh?" She licked her lips.

"You were quite stern with that man." His breath tingled on her neck.

Her answer seemed rehearsed, as though the words were not her own, "Some men need a firm hand."

"Mmm… Is that so?" He purred at her, his hands rhythmically sliding up and down her clothed thighs.

The residual effect of watching her reprimand the upstart noble was taking its toll. Seeing her scold the man had been the highlight of his day… But as it was night now…

"I fear you have a negative impression of me now…" She confessed, worrying her lip with her teeth.

His lips briefly alighted on her neck, "On the contrary…"

She had taken his side- perhaps she had not declared for him in obvious terms, but she had not shied from taking a stand against the other man (which in his mind made him the winner).

Xochitl's eyes were closed when she felt the young lord take her hands. Her eyes opened only to watch speechlessly as a pair of cream-colored gloves was fitted onto her hand.

"They may be snug, they were Rukia's," He told her as he carefully tugged them down, "But I will have ones specially made for you soon."

She stared at the soft kid skin encasing her hands, flexing her fingers slowly. Resting her head back against his collar she released a breath.

_He's being so kind… even though I keep inviting trouble…_

An expression of worry crossed Byakuya's features as the woman kept silent. He encircled her right wrist with his hand and slowly slid it up until he reached her palm where he massaged gently with his thumb.

"Your hands were cold today." He explained quietly.

He stilled as her hand closed around his thumb, "Thank you."

"Mm." He hummed in response. She brought his hand to her belly then where he could feel the playful pattern of the baby's kicks.

As delighted as he was by his child's liveliness, he was momentarily distracted by a bothersome trace of frustration due to the last words Arashi Ito had offered:

"_I shall take my leave… But, Kuchiki, Byakuya, I only surrendered to __**Xo**__…"_

* * *

AN: Next couple chapters: Brief interlude- medical update, new canon characters, dinner- all before conflict strikes again as the news spreads.


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Word Count: 434

AN:

To my faithful guest and L.G. thank you for the encouraging reviews! Those following and favoriting I appreciate the show of support! Gratitude to one and all; it's nice to have you.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Picture

Xochitl cringed slightly at the cold feeling, the gel slathering her belly creating a particularly odd feeling.

"I apologize." Isane murmured softly, glancing at her superior who was watching the monitor expectantly. The lieutenant offered a reassuring smile to the woman propped on the exam table before focusing solely on the transducer in her hand.

The monitor thrummed to life as the flat of the wand touched Xochitl's stomach, a clearer picture taking over the screen as the transducer was moved slowly.

"Good position, plenty of fluid… Excellent… It is a shame we did not have access to this technology before, but everything looks good." Unohana's warm voice was positive and comforting.

Meanwhile Xochitl's eyes traced the screen, eager to see for herself the truth of the woman's words- that indeed everything was well.

Isane's gasp made the mother-to-be jolt, but before the patient could panic Unohana pointed to the screen, tracing a shape.

"There. That's your child, Xochitl-san… Lovely…" Unohana smiled looking from the screen to the young woman and back, "Now… Would you like to know the baby's sex?"

…

With the sonogram in her gloved hand Xochitl couldn't help but smile. Her steps even felt lighter- she could almost ignore the tingling of ache as she walked.

According to Unohana-san the next few months were critical and would likely be somewhat difficult. Not simply because the baby was developing steadily, but because its reiatsu was also increasing.

But she wouldn't let the pressure of the final months unnerve her.

At Division Six's gates she stopped to look up at its high walls with another smile. She asked the guard trailing her to wait and he gave a brisk nod.

Not far down the path to the main building did the division's lieutenant appear.

"Xochitl-san," Renji came up short, eyes wide with immediate apprehension, "Whatcha doing here? Everything okay?"

She stopped in front of him to bow.

Xochitl's eyes danced with warmth, "Abarai-san. Everything is… very good. Is your captain available?"

The redhead stared, scanning her from head to toe, before he allowed his concern to fall away. "Ugh, no. He was called to a meeting… Sorry. Is it important?" He found his eyes naturally drawn to the round impression in the blue cloak.

Her smile faltered just a fraction, but she shook her head, "It can wait."

"Aa," He responded, brushing a hand down his long red tail of hair. After a moment he lifted a brow at her, "Guard?"

She pointed toward the gate with a wry look.

He gave an approving nod and flashed his lopsided grin, "Good deal!"


	91. Chapter 91

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 282

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

White Coats

A brief stroll with Renji left Xochitl slightly disoriented. After he had been called away she had sought to return to the front gate only to get turned around.

It seemed entirely too easy to forget things or get distracted; she often lamented her sudden absentmindedness.

Outside a gate she didn't recognize the young mother clutched the sonogram to her chest with a frown as she looked from left to right.

Spotting a figure striding with an idle gait, clothed in a white haori, she, after brief debate, took the opportunity presented.

The man, broad shouldered and tall from what she could discern, was heading away from her; she called out to gain his attention, "Pardon!"

She hadn't exactly run, but she had been rushing and by the time she reached him she was out of breath.

When she had finally caught her breath and looked up, and _**up**_, she realized the man was much bigger than she had surmised from her distance. He was indeed taller than her lord and a degree bulkier.

"Eh?" The man cast a glance over his muscled shoulder, one eye accessing her.

He had a long face, sharply angled and to a degree severe, a scar running down the length of one side. His hair was black, cut raggedly, but seemed to suit him perfectly. When he fully turned to her she saw that one eye was covered by a black, grey-bordered eyepatch.

Her lips parted in surprise, not because of the intimidating smirk on his face, but because she recognized him.

The man expected the startled expression on the woman's face to swiftly morph into fright, but instead it shifted into something bewildering- a smile.


	92. Chapter 92

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 633

AN: These CC are another example of characterization that stands out to me. Really fun individuals that I'm always happy to see when they pop up in the manga. They'll come again!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Honest

The captain watched as the woman before him bowed slowly, an arm cradling her plump middle. His lips pulled downward slightly.

"Zaraki-Taichou, isn't it?" She lifted her head, dark eyes friendly.

His bare brow bone lifted in question as he looked down at her, "I know you, Lady?" His voice was the deepest rumble.

She gave a soft huff of laughter and shook her head, "I apologize- I only know you from hearsay. The Rukon has its legends… And of course, your Fifth Seat speaks highly of you."

His lone green eye glittered, "That so? And who're you?"

A voice cut down the path, startling the woman before she could answer, "Tai-chou!"

The approaching Shinigami halted a foot away from the two with a gasp, "Xo-chan?"

"Yumichika-san?"

Tossing the braid of hair at the side of his head with a flourish, the man smiled, "In the flesh."

Yumichika Ayasegawa was another prime example of the Gotei Thirteen's exceptional specimens.

"You've gained weight." The lovely man commented dryly.

She gave him a look as she informed him, "That does happen when one is pregnant."

The forgotten captain, towering behind the young woman chose that moment to remind them of his presence.

"Got a bun in the oven, huh? Wanna tell me just who managed that?" Zaraki loomed close over Xochitl's shoulder now with a leer.

"Taichou!" Yumichika gasped, scandalized.

Color appeared on her cheeks as she turned toward the giant of a man, "You… already know, don't you?"

The captain's mirth started as a low chuckle and bubbled into full-throated laughter.

The Fifth Seat sidled closer to the young woman, about to apologize for his captain when he froze. A slow, sly smile spread on his face, and his plum-colored eyes sparkled knowingly.

"Why, Xo-chan… However did you charm the most eligible bachelor in the Seireitei, hmm? He's notoriously glacial." Yumichika folded his arms over his chest, his hip cocked to one side as he scrutinized her.

Xochitl suddenly found herself awkwardly wedged between these two men and while she wasn't easily intimidated she somehow felt she had said too much.

She felt sure of this when she heard a familiar baritone, "Xochitl…"

…

"Can't believe Kuchiki got himself all tied up with an oiran." Kenpachi flashed his devilish smirk.

Yumichika frowned at this and corrected, "Taichou, nobody uses those terms anymore!" He put a slim finger to his chin a thoughtful look crossing his face, "Besides… Xo-chan is more like a Geisha if we're using terms… But then again perhaps Tayuu is a better description… She was blooded and then-,"

"Blooded?" Kenpachi practically growled through his teeth, curiosity and interest sparking in his eyes.

Mouth agape for a moment Yumichika could only blink, before he waved his hands at the man, "Nevermind, Taichou! Nevermind!" He looked aside with a wry expression as he mumbled, "It's certainly not what you're thinking in any case."

Meanwhile Kenpachi was snickering to himself, sidetracked by his own imaginings. "Heh… She seems bold enough- had no qualms about chattin' with me. Kuchiki sure seemed to get his panties in a bunch though… Wonder what her swordplay's like…"

At that point Yumichika slapped a hand to his forehead, "Taichou…"

"Maybe after she pops out that kid, I'll challenge her…"

Hands to his hips the Fifth Seat scolded sternly, "Honestly Taichou! Xo-chan doesn't know how to spar! And even if she did she _**naturally**_ couldn't match _**you**_!"

The captain only snorted at this, "Course not! But it would be fun to see the look on Kuchiki's face when I approached her!" His booming laughter resounded in the street.

Yumichika watched as people jumped and cringed at his captain's wild amusement.

He shook his head with a sigh, spreading his hands with a smile, "Well at least Taichou's enjoying himself!"

* * *

AN: The difference between an Oiran and a Geisha: Culturally the women would be educated in the same degrees by learning specific etiquette and skills- but an Oiran would provide a man with sexual favors if the price was right and after several meetings with that particular client.

Tayuu is a term for a courtesan at the highest rung of ladder. Sought after, this woman could choose her clientele and had the right to refuse service. There is a ranking system in the Oiran world- the tiers are interesting to research.

I didn't specifically use any terminology because I wanted the distinction between Soul Reaper culture and that of the history of the Living World to be apparent. I also wanted the freedom to put my own spin on things as needed. But the system of SS's small force of courtesans is to a degree based off of the World of the Living during the Edo period.

Last note: If you've read Fulfillment you'll be aware that I tend to characterize Yumi as always being "in the know" about the Rukon. Also… tell me you can't see him being a Tayuu once-upon-a-time, right?


	93. Chapter 93

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 299

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Good Evening

He had already decided that his forgiveness might be won, providing she was sufficiently contrite. But the woman was far too preoccupied to consider groveling.

After a brief welcome, Xochitl had muttered something to herself and turned on her heel away from him. Staggered by the rather flippant response to his arrival home, Byakuya found himself shadowing her almost unconsciously.

Soon he was hovering on the threshold of the kitchens, a myriad of smells assaulting his nose and smoke and steam floating into his vision, making his glimpses hazy. Xochitl, with obvious familiarity, made her way about the kitchen; he could see her ghosting between the staff, her hands busy and her smile warm.

With veiled curiosity his eyes trailed her, until Takeda-san appeared before him and politely, yet insistently ushered him away from the door.

A couple hours passed in which the captain consciously distracted himself and he then found himself seated in the formal dining room across from none-other-than his lieutenant.

With a sheepish look, leg bouncing nervously the red head leaned forward to confess, "Sir, really, I didn't know you'd be here-,"

Byakuya's gaze cut to him so quickly Renji choked. There was a slight twitch to the noble's brow as he queried, "You assumed you'd be alone with my… ward?"

Renji waved his hands, coughing out, "No! No! Not what I meant! Xochitl-san invited me, but- I _**knew**_ you'd be here- I just- just thought-,"

Byakuya's brow winged higher and Renji again found a lump forming in his throat that seemed impossible to swallow.

Forestalling any further awkwardness, the shoji slid back and Xochitl bowed from her kneeling position on the floor.

While Renji was relieved by her appearance, he couldn't help but feel the ominous cloud haloing around his captain's head reaching toward him.


	94. Chapter 94

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 249

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Soothe

Byakuya could still feel a slight tingling burn at the back of his throat and he took another sip of the cool mint tea before setting the cup aside and fixing his sights on his 'ward's' back.

If she felt his gaze she did not acknowledge it, sweeping her full hair into a messy bun atop her head. Her fingers idly combed at the wayward hairs at the back of her neck and the noble's focus grew more intense.

Finally she turned to him with a rueful smile, "I should have told you I'd invited him. I apologize, my lord."

His eyelids fell over his eyes to shutter the hungry glow that had alighted within the metallic depths. "It is no matter."

When Rukia was home, Renji could be accounted for at a dinner or two. He had never so much minded his lieutenant's presence, especially since it seemed to please his younger sister so. But, he'd felt strangely imposed upon this evening when he realized that he would not be sharing a meal with Xochitl alone.

"Still," She said as she smoothed her white chiton over her belly, "It was not my place."

He watched her a moment, noting how her fingers lingered over the roundness of her middle, her gaze now turned aside. With a silent sigh he outstretched his hand in offering.

She caught his movement and looked up at him. Her cheeks flushed with bronzy color, but she crossed the room to take his hand.


	95. Chapter 95

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 562

AN: Fluff… Fluff that will undoubtedly progress in coming chapters.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Spiced Air

His chest rose and fell in a faithful rhythm she felt against her back. He kept his hold on her hand as the other stroked down her clothed stomach. He spoke softly near her ear and she tried not to shiver, "I take no offense to your liberties here. Your… happiness, pleases me."

While he had stretched the truth to a degree, he was not intentionally being deceitful. It was hard for him not to feel affronted by her independence at times, but he soon enough found he could not maintain his indignation.

She shifted and her pleased murmur spread warmth into his chest.

Byakuya could not say if it was the pleasant way she snuggled into him or the way she seemed to tease his palm with her fingers, but he felt wholly unburdened.

He smiled briefly against her neck as he chided, "Though perhaps you might leave the cooking to the staff? You _**were**_ sincere about your culinary skills."

A sound of shock passed her lips before he felt her elbow poke at his abs.

She clicked her tongue, but he could hear the smile in her voice, "I simply require some practice."

He cleared his throat to disguise a chuckle as his thoughts drifted to his lieutenant's red and sweating face throughout dinner.

The way Xochitl had so earnestly been concerned as Renji's voice grew hoarse even as he tried to assure her he enjoyed her… _**meal**_\- had been endearing. But ultimately the whole scene had been more amusing than anything as tears helplessly poured from Renji's eyes and Xochitl attempted to ply him with flatbread and coconut water.

Byakuya had endured the hot spices with natural aplomb, though he had reached for his cup of water more often (whether this was to soothe his own senses or to hide his laughter…).

"Thank you."

Xochitl startled slightly at the words breathed warmly against her skin. Abruptly she squirmed in his hold to turn to face him with a questioning expression.

As he ran his hand down her jaw, there was no disguising the fondness in his eyes even as his face held to its austere dimensions, "You are trying… and I'm more than appreciative for each concession."

Her lips parted, but she could think of nothing to say and it was just as well as his mouth descended upon hers.

It was a sweet, searching kind of kiss, but soon evolved as Byakuya felt her respond. Her hand pressed against his cheek, her lips sliding against his languidly. His tongue caught hers. He felt the softness of her breasts through the thin layers between them. Her nails tickled as they drew down his neck to pause beneath his yukata, hand splayed over where his heart thudded.

But she pushed lightly and he reluctantly pulled back from the tempting caress of her lips.

Despite how inviting she looked, her eyes heady brown-cinnamon, her cheeks dusted pink, the pressure of her hand dissuaded him from proving how hot his passion burned.

To keep her from seeing the disappointment in his eyes he tilted his head slightly to place a kiss on her forehead.

When she released a breath that sounded just a bit forlorn, he smirked realizing her modesty even burdened her at times.

He counseled himself in patience… and tried to think of the freezing pond water beyond the walls.


	96. Chapter 96

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 449

AN: Introspection-a-la-Byakuya

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

The Unknown Heart

Heavy clouds spread across the sky, dulling the faint moon. The snowflakes were slow, falling languidly to create a thin sheet of white.

The lamp burned low, its glow just strong enough that Byakuya could pick out the delicate features in the picture in his hands. He laid his head back on the screen behind him and could feel a slight chill from the air outside.

Again his eyes slowly traced the black outlines- a head, a neck, tiny hands. He smiled wistfully in the dark.

'_Stay… I have something to give you.'_

_He had unwillingly released her from his arms and she'd returned clutching what looked like a small photo to her chest._

_There was a shy blush in her cheeks, but her smile was unrestrained as she kneeled to face him and offered him the picture._

_He could practically see how she held her breath as he took the gift from her hands. _

_A poignant ache filled his chest and his throat tightened as he gazed down at the photograph. His heart was constant in his ears and he had to force himself to ease his grip on the paper, lest he wrinkle it._

'_Unohana-san said the baby is healthy… She even told me she knows whether it's a boy or a girl.'_

_He looked up earnestly then, somehow unable to hide behind his aloof mask._

_Her eyes were glowing, but her smile dipped slightly as she admitted, 'I asked her- not to tell me. They're __**healthy**__… I don't mind a little mystery…'_

_He met her eyes for some time before he nodded and looked back down._

_Snuggled close again they had gazed at the picture together._

It wasn't the first time he had opened his eyes only to watch her sleep. Still it was the first time he'd been invited to stay the night and this meant more than he could fathom.

But as the days glided by it wasn't uncommon for him to pause and wonder how his life had taken this turn- _**why**_ it had taken this turn. Why was he so easily accepting of this? Why was it natural for him to accept her- to accept her role and want nothing but to keep her close?

A sigh passed his lips and his eyes shut again.

In retrospect, understanding his reasoning was fairly simple. A man who had been so close to the edge of death naturally craved things he did not have. Perhaps he hadn't been conscious of these desires as he spent days in recovery, but there was no doubt now that they had been just beneath the surface.

Was he finally obtaining all that he had forgotten he once wanted?

* * *

AN: Sorry- don't throw anything! I debated about letting the cat outta the bag… But then- aren't surprises good… maybe?


	97. Chapter 97

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 429

AN: I loooovvveee Division Eleven!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Fair Warning

Renji walked the darkened Rukon streets, inhaling the cold eagerly, his throat still raw from the dangerous blend of spices Xochitl had heaped her dinner with.

He had lied through his teeth about appreciating the unique flavors, but he sincerely doubted neither his captain nor Xochitl was fooled.

Still he had felt it a necessary sin as the woman watched him with concerned eyes as he choked his way through the evening meal.

He shrugged lightly and then shivered a little as the wind picked up. At least the interesting bread had been good- if not a little burnt…

Pushing aside the curtain over the doorway, Renji felt a rush of heated air hit his face. A grin formed as the scent of strong alcohol and warm ramen hit his nose.

Spread throughout the bar the Eleventh Division seemed well into their cups. Ikkaku was already stripped to the waist and taking on challengers in a drinking slash arm wrestling competition. Naturally Yumichika was daintily sipping from a cup, off to the side, observing with a smile. Seeing the redhead he raised his cup in salutation.

Kenpachi's laughter nearly drowned out the groans and cheering of the men gathered to watch the game in progress. His lopsided leer could be seen above a rather large cup of something- one might only describe as hooch.

"Abarai!" The captain bellowed.

Renji side-stepped a circle of men, noting that Yachiru Fuku-Taichou sat in the center throwing dice and gobbling sweets. She flashed a bright smile at him and waved enthusiastically before rolling up her sleeve to throw again.

"Zaraki-Taichou," The lieutenant greeted with a bow of his head reaching the counter at his side. A cup was promptly placed before him and he gathered it up gratefully. After swallowing a mouthful a bout of coughing followed.

The captain glanced at him questioningly as the man wiped at the back of his mouth with a hand, "You sick, Abarai? Or can't you hold your liquor since deserting to that _**prissy**_ squad?"

Fist to his mouth Renji cleared his throat, trying not to look as embarrassed as he felt. Finally he wheezed out, "Had- dinner at my captain's… His girl… makes some- ::_cough_:: interesting food."

For a moment Kenpachi studied Renji before a wide grin spread over his face and he murmured conspiratorially, "So she can't cook?"

Renji gave the man a chagrined look, "If she invites you for food,"- which he had no doubt she might despite Byakuya's grudge- "Make an excuse."

Kenpachi's laughter spilled out the bar and into the night.


	98. Chapter 98

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 397

AN: I usually have chapters ready weeks before I post them, but I get anxious and re-read them a bunch of times- debating on whether they're relatable and have some kind of direction (progress). *Sigh* I do try. This series of updates is a little ridiculous- a flood of feels!

Anywho, thank you all for the follows/favs. And another major shout-out to L.G.- you're too awesome for words (ha! Yet I will continue to tell you)!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Milk

Sake was something that the Captain of the Sixth did, on occasion indulge in. It was usually some special circumstance which prompted him to partake, perchance hosting the rare party.

He was aware that his lieutenant often went for a cup (or a few) when off duty. While he would never admit to it, he mainly kept his home well stocked because his Second in Command might take a cup after dinner. Somehow, listening to Renji ramble unfiltered after a glass or two of high quality liquor (finer than what a bar might serve) was rather relaxing.

But now the noble found that he had to keep a different sort of beverage in his stores at all times.

Xochitl drank milk with a pinch of cinnamon. Cups upon cups of it. In the middle of the night she would slip from her futon next to his (a new addition to her rooms, after conceding to his sound reasoning) and pad to the kitchens.

The first night he had followed soon after. She had paused on the outside fusuma to chide him, 'Is there some danger I should be aware of in your home?'

After that he would follow her, but more surreptitiously- often circling around, remaining only close enough to keep her in his sights. If she noticed him she did not let on.

Then one night:

"Hurry my lord or you might miss my clandestine meeting with Zaraki-Taichou." Xochitl's voice carried across the courtyard.

Byakuya tensed having been caught.

His eyes narrowed at her teasing and he glowered in the dark before asking mildly, "Why Zaraki?"

Her soft laugh was somehow muted by the winter's stillness, but it eased the stiffness in his shoulders.

"Because you don't like him. Or is 'keep your distance' a standard greeting between captains?" She had mimicked his deep tone and he tottered on the edge of amusement and offense.

She was now very comfortable baiting him- perhaps _**too**_ comfortable.

"Hn." He finally huffed, but even in this simple reply could she detect a hint of sullenness.

Following the spiritual pressure he purposely emitted, she found him beneath the overhang of the shrine.

She looked up at him, cocking her head slightly so that the faint light of the sky illumined his unearthly features. The woman smiled slowly, "Would you like to join me for a cup of milk, my lord?"


	99. Chapter 99

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 432

AN: This update totally alludes to how appealing the idea of ByaRen is… haha

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Two-Way Street

Trust was essential for a man of battle- he had to trust his comrades, his superiors, and his own judgement.

Byakuya- almost without thought- trusted Xochitl.

He trusted her in his home (he didn't so much mind her helping in the kitchen as long as she wasn't preparing a full meal).

He trusted her to keep her appointments (though he greatly wished he himself could attend each with her).

And he trusted that she was taking care of herself and thus his child (to be sure he often snuck more food into her bowl when she wasn't looking).

However, in the back of his mind was that nagging suspicion that she was a magnet for trouble (or perhaps just awkward situations).

He was never more certain of this than when he happened upon her encountering another.

The fact that Arashi Ito had somehow made it past his gates (he thought he had given the guards specific instructions) was further proof of the woman's uncanny ability to draw mischief (and unsavory characters).

He stealthily trailed them, listening as they walked the porch.

"That captain of yours is quite the beauty… A very tantalizing temptation… A challenge."

She laughed, "Your charm would be wasted I'm afraid. He is surrounded by handsome men on a daily basis and it does not seem he has succumbed to any hidden attractions… Though… I admit… He's close with his lieutenant… They might look cute together." Despite the musing look on her face, there was color in her cheeks as she bit at her finger tip.

Byakuya's feet felt like stone, suddenly anchored to the floor.

What in the _Hollow_ were these two going on about?

"I must make a note to see this lieutenant." Arashi commented with a provocative smirk.

Xochitl stopped short then, one arm beneath her stomach.

"Oh Arashi," She sighed, "Must you make trouble? It's probably not prudent that you are here in the first place."

Cloaked in the shadows Byakuya found himself agreeing with a nod.

"Nonsense, Xo-chan!" Arashi insisted stepping in front of her. At his angle, the captain could just see the man's face.

The blonde pouted a little as he stooped to face Xochitl's burgeoning belly, "I'm just checking in! Making sure you and the little one are okay!" He reached his hand out then, "Right? You're going to be so lovely- what with your handsome papa and pretty mama-,"

Just as he was about to wrangle the bold interloper, Byakuya heard the satisfying sound of flesh hitting flesh, Arashi's yelp- _**double**_ yelp, and a loud thud.

"The _**hell**_ was that?"

* * *

AN: In honor of my 100th update for this fiction- next chapter: Bow-Chicka-Wow-Wow! And hella long…


	100. Chapter 100

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This is shamefully long- because as I mentioned previously there's SC! Yay 100th update! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Need

It started that evening as they sat down to a late meal. The heated glances and light, seemingly innocent touches charged the very air around them.

That electric current had its effect on everyone and everything; the atmosphere stirred, it prickled along the skin inspiring an unexplainable eagerness. Overhead the night sky drew clouds, shadowy and gray lined in the moon's silver blush.

A steady wind accompanied the gliding clouds, gathering around the night's beacon only to pass by with languid whispers.

When the noble lord strolled down the outside pathway beyond the Sakura-painted shoji he paused to appreciate the sky's strangely beautiful display. The light wind was chilly and he smelt the threat of snow in its wake.

The winter had been mild, but the cold was increasing in the New Year.

Beyond the Sakura screens the Kuchiki noble sought heat.

The woman was at the start of her seventh month and with the increased glow about her, Byakuya found she was somewhat close to irresistible.

This night, prompted by events during the day, he felt inclined to indulge.

Now his hands were digging into the fabric at her thighs, inching it away to expose her skin on the pretense of a massage.

Xochitl grabbed at his wrists in a half-hearted attempt to dissuade him, but he had a firm hold on her bare thighs now and he only pulled her closer. She gave a soft huff.

She watched with bated breath as his hands disappeared further beneath her yukata.

She could feel his breath ghosting over the back of her neck; the warmth distracted her from the tug of her obi.

"Some-sometimes I feel quite unconscious of my actions. Today was inappropriate-,"

His voice overrode hers in a sharp growl, "It served him right."

"Well- slapping him was harsh enough, but when he was shocked…"

Byakuya paused in his exploration of her neck, lips stilling against her pulse.

There was a pensive frown on Xochitl's face, "I felt the baby move and then- it was like lightning had coiled in my belly and just- struck out… It didn't hurt me… but I'm sure Arashi felt it more than my hand…"

What she described sounded suspiciously like the intentional channeling of reiatsu.

Byakuya blinked. Had his child felt threatened and instinctually lashed out?

Pride welled so swiftly he felt a little dizzied.

His mother had told him once that she had known his strength before any had been assured of his potential- that his power had been like warm- tingling fire in her belly.

Pleased his curved lips sought soft skin again and he heard her whimper.

"I'm sure Ito-san is recovering." He smirked briefly.

She did not reply then and he pushed all his thoughts of the other man to the furthest point in his mind. He would make her aware of his theory later, but for right now…

He listened to her heavy breaths as his mouth spread over her skin, tongue and teeth tickling eagerly. His greedy hands stole further beneath her yukata, up her thighs to settle right at the V where her legs met her pelvis.

Xochitl lifted her hips and bit down on her lip.

Without a word he reached beneath her underclothes and brushed at her feminine lips with playful fingers.

He was frustratingly desperate for this contact. She was a temptation he had resisted far too long.

And he was also well aware that she was not resisting; his suspicions of late were proving true.

The woman was craving more- more than just the casual touches and loose embrace he afforded her to pacify the energy within her.

Momentarily he wondered if he was simply taking advantage- he'd read that pregnancy hormones inspired _**more**_ than strange tastes and bouts of moodiness…

But surely- after all this time- in such intimate situations her desire was somewhat inspired by him as well?

Her legs were quivering under his deft movements, his fingertips sliding along her moist petals tenderly. The crown of her head was rested back against his shoulder now in surrender.

He nuzzled her ear with his nose and she inhaled sharply. His lips continued to move languidly as he whispered, "Am I too close… is that why you're so… wet?" The young lord could not recall a time when he had spoken without inhibition. Yet he felt no remorse when he felt the warmth of her blush as she made a soft mewl.

"Hmm?" He prompted, letting the utterance vibrate against her as he slipped two fingers inside her.

She whined and arched into his expert hand. The spongy, slick, pull of her depths made him exhale hotly and she only moaned further. Her hips kept time with the thrusts of his digits and he lavished her collar with open-mouthed kisses.

Helplessly he pushed his pelvis forward, grinding his arousal against her lower back. Her head was tilted now so that he could see how her teeth dug into her bottom lip.

She didn't refuse the offering when he pressed her obi against her lips. She bit down into the fabric just as she cried out, her hips bouncing up and down now, desiring the friction of his palm and deeper penetration.

His grip on the underside of her thigh was close to bruising as he spread her wider, seeking to press another finger into her.

But he didn't get that far.

The cloth slipped from her mouth as her back bowed and she released silently, her walls squeezing his middle and pointer fingers.

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as the quaking orgasm subsided.

There was utter satisfaction in his masculine tones as he slowly withdrew his fingers only to tickle them along her soaked pearl, "No other can touch you in this way. You understand this, do you not?"

In answer Xochitl let loose a shuddering sigh.

Longing for more, but not wishing to exhaust her, Byakuya continued to touch her gently.

When she squirmed against him, he instantly felt disheartened, but did not attempt to keep her from shifting to see his face, his hands stilling.

Kneeled between his legs she regarded him thoroughly, "Why? Why did you send for me?"

Intensity in her eyes he didn't dare deflect.

He leaned in to press his forehead to hers.

A small smile just tugged at the corner of his lips and she felt her thundering heart cease at the expression.

"I glimpsed you twice before my decision was made. Once, tending to a child not your own and then again- dancing… as though none watched." His hand moved to finger a lock of her hair, wrapping the curl around one digit.

_Seeing her... a woman unchained by convention… I wanted nothing more than to share her warmth- her heat._

He leaned forward then, let his nose brush hers in a tender gesture as he held her gaze. Before he realized it he had tangled his whole hand in her hair and was tentatively nudging her lips with his own.

There was hesitation in her, it thrummed minutely through her and he could feel the tremble of it in his own frame. Yet still she met his lips gently, her eyes open.

_You really don't remember…?_

Byakuya was not sure when the power shifted, but suddenly she was pressing firmly against his mouth, the ardor obvious as she swept her tongue along his lower lip. He indulged her and soon the passionate meeting of their mouths was punctuated by the sensual dance of their tongues.

Quickly and with her help he was naked and so was she.

At some point he had picked her up and in response her legs settled outside his own.

He was well aware of the heat between them, the strain maddening.

A sound of surprise escaped him as he felt a sharp sting in his bottom lip. She'd bit him and the shock of it was only outweighed by his own elation.

Drawing her to him as tightly as he could without crushing the swell of her stomach he met her eyes and then stilled.

Straddling him as she was now, the pressure of his attentive anatomy heightened her own yearning for him.

Their eyes didn't stray from one another as she ran her hands down his taut arms

His bare skin seemed like silk to her exploring fingers.

Finally she held onto him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she attempted to breathe steadily into his neck.

His demanding hands were on her thighs, guiding her- holding her up and positioning her over his needy shaft. She shuddered as she felt the pulsing tip feather her folds and her grip around him tightened as she gave a moan.

Slowly, and with perfect precision did he lower her onto his length and she responded instantly by arching her back- her fuller breasts pressing against his chest.

He hissed, she was still tight and he had to ease his grip on her legs- threatening to bruise in his haste to be fully encased within her. But she was just as anxious and she shifted, wiggling her hips to fit him snugly in her sheath.

She gave a cry and arched again, throwing her head back when her efforts seated him wholly inside her. Her breath was now escaping in sharp pants and she buried her face in his neck once more.

The soft little groans she uttered were driving him to the brink. He wanted to grasp her hips and lift her only to impale her. The strictest discipline held him still. Beyond this greedy longing was growing panic. What if this activity was not healthy for her? What if even now he was doing damage?

But she felt his body stiffen and his hands freeze on her body- she felt his concern.

She drew back and her lips were rosy and glistening. Tentatively she touched his face and he opened his eyes to meet hers. There was nothing, but unadulterated lust in her eyes and soon she was leaning toward him.

He met her lips gently, but her kisses were eager and the words she breathed around them made him just as excited, "You don't have to hold back-you- won't- hurt me."

The sound of their lips smacking together punctuated the quiet that fell for several moments before she moaned when his hands gripped her sides.

He was moving before he realized it- setting a slow but thorough pace of thrusts. Again those little gasps were being loosed from her lips and she was rocking with enthusiasm against him.

Her nipples stood to attention and drew across his chest with every languid roll of her hips, tickling, tantalizing. The friction was sumptuous.

He found his hands travelling downward, until he was cupping her round backside. In response she lifted herself up, allowing him to guide her movements now, bouncing up and down in his lap.

His lips slid away from her own as a rush of air was expelled from his lungs. The sensation of the catch and release of her body around his member was causing waves of intense gratification throughout him.

Even the pressure of her round middle against his abs made his yearning greater. Her fertile body was giving him what he had wanted.

After weeks of dancing around the attraction and the unrepentant draw Byakuya could admit that the more time he spent with her, the more anxious he became to possess her. He'd always been- honestly- a bit overbearing. He knew that he was a degree-shy of controlling and a perfectionist to boot.

He could grudgingly agree with those who called him strict and demanding. And he was certainly an analytical man, reserved and cool- frosty some might say.

But Whirlwind Xochitl (a silly nickname his frivolous consciousness had come up with) was not so set in her ways or even disciplined. Polite and gracious- yes, but ultimately impulsive- living on a whim. She had her stubborn views at times, but these could be easily overturned- she was not what one would consider 'set in her ways'. It wasn't her being fickle- she was simply more open-minded than most- or perhaps _**him**_.

He was yanked from his overflowing thoughts as much by the pull of her body as by her hand fisted in his hair.

"My lord," She pleaded and he met her concerned gaze; she had noted his distraction.

"Byakuya," He huffed at her, one hand settling at her lower back, the other massaging one breast at a time, watching as she flushed and tossed her head. He pulled sharply on her nipple until she met his eyes again with a whine.

"Say it. Speak my name, Xochitl." He growled lowly, pressing deeply into her before allowing her to shift her hips in retreat.

The liquid silk of his tone washed over her and her hooded eyes grew impossibly dark. She gripped his shoulders with her hands now, nails biting into the flesh with each new tingle of delightful sensation he forced into her core.

"Go on," He whispered against her lips before giving her a heady kiss. "My name, Xochitl." He chided in that sinful purr.

Her lips curled then, and he felt close to bursting inside her at the sight of the seductive gesture.

Their breath tangled as she leaned in again, murmuring sweetly, "Byakuya." She pressed her lips to his, only to draw back and repeat his name.

He made a sound low in his throat as she continued to use his name and kiss him in a mind numbing pattern.

She was delighted by his response to the use of his name and when she let loose a throaty laugh that vibrated against his lips it sent the man beneath her over the edge.

With a wild thrust he came apart, flooding her with hot seed. He felt her clench tight around him losing herself, pressing herself as close as possible to him without crushing her stomach against his solidness.

For awhile she continued to rock against him and he held her loosely, trailing his hands up and down her back with deliberate slowness.

Finally she unburied her face from his neck and leaned back to meet his gaze.

Her lips were a little swollen, plump with kisses and he reached around to tease her bottom lip with his thumb.

She looked earnest as she breathed out softly, "Is this really okay?"

His eyes were smiling as he studied her before nodding, "It is."

There was marked hesitation on her face for a time, as though she were having second thoughts.

Eventually her eyes narrowed a moment before her lips twitched into a smile, "Okay… Byakuya."

He felt a strong sensation behind his ribs and was taken by surprise when she eagerly lunged to take his lips.

"Again?" She whispered huskily.

"Hn."

* * *

AN: Sooo for the next maybe four updates there's that peaceful after-sex lovey-dovey-ness- the brief honeymoon period before… well…


	101. Chapter 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 453

AN: A lil background on Xochitl.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Confession

It was near midnight when Byakuya insisted upon rest (for her sake naturally).

As she settled onto her side he lay back, his hazy sight far beyond the roof's beams above him.

Her voice barely stirred the quiet but he heard every word, "I apprenticed to Siri-san, a tayuu, for a year before the mistress took an interest and pulled me under her wing. A couple years passed and when she chose Arashi I thought I was still far from my debut... But after meeting with Arashi on two occasions my mistress decided I should be coveted- wanted but never taken. So the fact that I had been blooded was kept secret, Arashi himself was sworn to secrecy… But, for some reason- even though we were both told we could not meet again- he began to send me letters. I learned about all of the places he visited- the sights, the smells, and sounds… Eventually though- he was telling me who he was- telling me about his childhood, about his family. He especially liked to tell me about his lovers.

"It was strange. How easily he revealed himself to me… Yet now I have quite an understanding of him. I know him better than anyone else… My mistress has said that a man that divulges all parts of himself can no longer be seduced or trusted…"

Her soft inhale punctuated the quiet when his warmth pressed into her form as he slid an arm around her and breathed in her scent.

"And what would your mistress say of a woman speaking one man's name while in the bed of another?" His breath tickled her flesh, the growl to his low voice causing gooseflesh on her arms.

But she turned slightly in his hold until she could look up into his heavy eyes and her lips were a finger's breadth away.

Her gaze was earnest as she murmured, "She would say that pointing out one's desirability will remind a man of his place and ensure his affections."

His eyes narrowed slightly, glittering. She spoke frankly, but the words were not her own and there was no conviction in her tone. The tactics of manipulation that had been taught to her were not what she relied upon or believed in. She had wanted him to know the truth of her relationship with the Ito heir; there was no subterfuge intended.

Yet, he bitterly admitted that he would always, to a degree, be jealous of Arashi Ito.

Xochitl turned away and tugged at his arm to draw him closer. He fingered the locks of her hair, sliding his hands down them in an idle rhythm.

"I don't care…" He said.

And she filled in the blanks.


	102. Chapter 102

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 484

AN: Just a couple fun chapters. I haven't been in a very creative mood lately- but hopefully inspiration will alight once again. Hope you like!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Smooth

Subtlety Byakuya had in spades. Suave, cool, collected, those were the words that came to mind when considering the enigma that was the Sixth Division's Captain.

His polished air gave him an unmistakable charm. It was no secret that he tended to inspire feelings of giddiness in women and men alike when simply gliding by.

For Xochitl, who was not easily impressed by gallantry or physical beauty, the master of the house was often frustratingly forward.

While everyone else awed over the man's unshakable demeanor she was astounded by the way he got away with his untamed advances.

His pewter eyes were expressive when one knew him well enough. So frequently now she could not stare into those metallic pools without blushing hotly.

Yet he never got caught.

When he stole a kiss, when he stood close and let his hand wander, when he gave her those devilish, _**hungry**_ looks… He was always looking bland and uninterested as soon as anyone else looked his way.

"How is that fair, Layla?" She asked, arms settled lightly across her belly as she paced slowly, slippers crunching softly on the pebbled garden path blanketed in light snow.

The canine cocked her head at the woman, trotting a few steps behind.

Xochitl glanced at her companion and shook her head, shrugging her shawl back up her shoulders, "It isn't really. If I, a woman- and common naturally, were to be so bold why I'd be discovered and _**none**_ would look at me the same!"

When she realized the dog had stopped, she paused and swung around, declaring "It's an awful double-standard!"

Her mouth pulled into a frown then as she noticed Layla's gaping jaw and lolling tongue, tail whipping back and forth excitedly.

Realization came too late and Xochitl only managed to turn back half way before hands were settled on her hips and she was forced to face forward again.

Her lip was in the grip of her teeth as a man's chest pressed into her back and one hand tickled through her hair along her neck pushing it back.

"An awful double-standard… hmm?" He purred, hand squeezing provocatively at her hip.

She could barely whisper a response, but bit out, "You're so… cheeky…"

His lips ghosted beneath her ear and his huff of a breath was surely accompanied by a smirk. She sucked in a breath.

"I have never been accused of such." His velvety voice breezed near her collar.

"I am accusing you now." She rejoined.

He let out a sound that rang suspiciously like a chuckle. Xochitl clicked her tongue and fully turned, but her expression of exasperation morphed into disbelief and then chagrin.

Takeda-san was approaching from the main house.

As for her impetuous noble, she could just see the hem of his haori disappearing around the fir tree at the path's bend.

"How does he _**do**_ that?"

Layla gave a playful growl.


	103. Chapter 103

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 445

AN: Oh yeah, the title is exactly what it sounds like. Byakuya _**can**_ be playful after all. And it's all, I'm sure, just practice for parenthood… Ha!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Spank

Had she actually…?

She _**had**_.

The slapping sound rang in his mind.

Xochitl was still adamant about serving him at mealtime, despite how her belly often made the process slower and sometimes haphazard.

He tried to stay out of her way, tried not to lunge toward her every time she grew clumsy.

She'd bite her lip a look of slight frustration- pulling a pout- before a confident look smoothed her features. It was apparent the woman was determined to maintain some level of self-sufficiency (which impressed him as much as it worried him).

So when she'd grappled with a stoneware bowl of steamed fish he'd attempted to steady her only for her to _**slap**_ his hand away.

The shock froze him, left his hand hovering in space. She didn't seem to notice, still going about preparing his bowl.

No one had hit him since… Since… He could not even recall the last time someone had hit him in reprimand… His childhood flashed before him. True his father had not spared him physical discipline when he had crossed a line as a boy…

But he was not a boy now- he was _**far**_ from a boy. In an instant his mind was set on retaliation.

As she leaned in slightly to set a cup of wasabi to the right of his bowl he took action. He pulled her across his body, one arm holding her beneath her (slowly increasing) bust to keep her from slamming her face into the floor and the other…

She let out a scandalized gasp as his palm made stinging contact with her backside, the smacking sound resounding in the dining hall.

"We are even, are we not?" He murmured in her ear, before gently settling her in his lap.

He gaze at her flushed face. Her lips were still parted in surprise and she blinked occasionally, thoroughly dazed. Slowly she turned her face to look at him and his lips twitched with amusement. He put his hand on her jaw, using his thumb to brush her lower lip as he drew her face closer.

"You have learned your lesson, haven't you?" He murmured against her mouth. When she still didn't respond he nibbled at her lower lip. The blush on her face increased and he hid his indulgent smile by pressing his lips firmly to hers.

…

The next morning after a sweat-inducing spar Renji tried incredibly hard not to stare at the scratches on his captain's back.

When his incorrigible curiosity got the better of him, Byakuya's only reply was a wolfish smirk.

_Believe me. _The captain inwardly assured. _I will attempt to even the score tonight._

* * *

AN: One more sweet chapter before the fallout? Hmm… Thanks all!


	104. Chapter 104

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 470

AN: So I wanted Ichigo to make an appearance and this is what I came up w/. The next update is the follow-up to this, however, after the final chapter (of this fiction) this scene will have an extension- an extra- something fun I kept separate. Not trying to rush, but ideally I want to have this fiction wrapped up by mid-to-late next month as I have some classes coming up- we'll see (my predictions are notoriously wrong)…

I'm grateful for the follows and favs, everyone! Leyshla Gisel and danieller758 thank you for the encouraging reviews- definitely great motivation!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Daiko Under Duress

Ichigo knew better than to be skulking around the Kuchiki Estate without Rukia as a buffer- or he _**should**_.

She'd kept him waiting for an hour. After checking her usual haunts and making several inquiries, wandering the manicured lawns and popping into corridors of the mansion- was his last resort.

After a while of stomping the garden paths, now featuring plant life that thrived in the winter climate, his pace grew sedate. Soon he was swaggering idly, breathing deeply of the brisk air while ignoring his rising irritation.

Rukia had yet to make an appearance and the staff had seemed too busy to pester. He scowled at himself a moment before he gave a shrug. He challenged anyone to remain agitated in the serenity of Byakuya's sprawling plots. In any case it was too early to fall burden to concern as he knew the lieutenant could hold her own and was likely tasked with something of importance outside the Seireitei proper.

So the Shinigami-daiko continued to appreciate the lovely surroundings, until he came up short upon sensing an erratic reiatsu pulsing just beyond the patch of seasonal herbs that grew outside the kitchens.

The pressure felt a bit like that of the Sixth Division's captain…

While he really didn't want to happen upon Byakuya and explain his presence, Ichigo was unnerved enough by the feeling of the spiking energy that he edged closer to its source.

Tentatively did he peek around the back wall of the kitchen only to stumble forward into a run.

The dark-haired woman, clutching her belly, barely slanted a glance his way before closing her eyes again and hissing through her gritted teeth.

Ichigo's heart was in his dry throat and he licked his lips as he hovered over the woman hunched on the ground.

Finally he clenched his fists and crouched at her side, "Xochitl, yeah? Ugh… hell… this isn't good- it's too early for this, right?"

She managed to smile through her pain, but it soon became a wince, "He said you spoke bluntly… Kurosaki-san…"

The young man's lip twitched threatening a smirk, but then his brow furrowed further, his burnt sienna gaze growing pensive.

"Right," He muttered and scratched at his head nervously, "My old man's a doctor- but- I'm nowhere _**near**_ qualified so... I'm gonna take you to the Fourth, okay?" He had stopped staring apprehensively at her belly then to cast a questioning look at her face.

Again she flashed a tremulous smile and breathed out, "Aa, I'd appreciate that."

Eyes having strayed back to the woman's protruding stomach, Ichigo swallowed hard, wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs, "Mm… I'm Ichigo by the way."

He reached for her slowly. When he held her gingerly in his arms she whispered, eyes screwed shut, "I know. _**Nice-**_ to meet you."

"Oh. Right."


	105. Chapter 105

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 316

*Hinted Ichiruki if you squint

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Not Yet

It had been a false alarm, but Byakuya had been _**quite**_ alarmed, especially when he realized _**who**_ had rushed Xochitl to the Fourth.

He'd given Ichigo a withering glance before staring intently at Xochitl lying in a cot in the Emergency Ward. The captain grilled the young woman for details, glancing up every now and then at the boy to confirm with a nasty glare.

Ichigo for his part had only rolled his eyes and scoffed every once and while- though he looked contrite enough when Byakuya's eyes settled on him again.

"Not like I knocked her up." The boy had dared to mutter at one point. Had Xochitl not placed a hand on her noble's arm there might have been a real emergency in the Emergency Ward.

She was still holding onto him when she began to politely ask after Rukia. The daiko's lips had quirked a little- almost smiling as he replied. He completely ignored the Shinigami captain who fingered the hilt of his sword.

When Unohana as well as her lieutenant had entered Byakuya had turned his unwavering attention upon them. Isane shrunk slightly under the steely gaze, but Unohana bore her fellow captain's intense questioning with her enviable calm.

...

After being assured it was safe to take the pregnant woman back to the manor, Byakuya spared the Shinigami-daiko one more glower, then escorted Xochitl to the Fourth's garden. He helped her to a bench. Once he felt certain she would not stray from the spot he went back to consult with Unohana, ever the worried Father-to-be.

Before he could get far she had called to him, "Make sure if you see Kurosaki-san you thank him this time."

"For what exactly?" He lifted one imperious brow.

Graciously she answered, "For taking care of me."

He stiffened momentarily before he became a blur.

"And your sister…" She whispered into the air with a smile.


	106. Chapter 106

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 535

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Games Afoot

She tried very hard to keep from giggling like a girl. But it really was impossible. The noble's hand kept straying down the curve of her side instead of keeping a grip around hers. It was bad enough that the other hand secured at her waist kept flexing randomly causing her to squirm.

The fluttery feeling that crept up on her whenever it was just the two of them was making her rising giddiness pretty well uncontrollable.

He could feel her laughter as much as he could hear it standing against her, bent slightly to accommodate her slight stature. It was quite hard not to laugh along with her. As it was her back was to him so he got away with a few brief smiles, enjoying this impromptu lesson.

Reira was half a yard away, at the ready, tail wagging in anticipation. She watched keenly as her master's hand travelled slowly back up her mistress' arm to loosely cup around her own hand. The leather ball was nestled in Xochitl's palm and Byakuya carefully pulled her arm back in a slow demonstration. But soon enough his hand was somewhere else and the woman was scolding him between snorts of mirth.

The dog barked impatiently at the two souls, who seemed more intent on a game of their own than loosing the ball in her direction.

Recovering from a bout of giggles as Byakuya pretended to irascibly steady her with both hands on her waist now, Xochitl shook her head, "You are a horrible teacher."

"Nonsense. You simply cannot remain still long enough to receive proper instruction." He countered with a regal sniff.

She sucked her tongue, "I know how to throw a ball, Byakuya."

"Is that so? You were doing quite poorly when I arrived." He remarked nonchalantly.

She scowled briefly, hand squeezing around the ball. "Yes, well my new curves are making it a bit more difficult than it was previously." She wiggled a bit as though to emphasize this point.

He bit back a chuckle, the corners of his lips pulling upward a moment before he coughed and cleared his throat.

"Then you will simply have to make adjustments in consideration… And submit to my assistance." He murmured into her hair.

Xochitl bit her lip to stifle a laugh, but nodded despite herself, "Alright." As he reached down to cradle her hand in his own there came the sound of approaching footsteps.

Just before Takeda-san came into view, Xochitl stepped away as Byakuya straightened.

"Kuchiki-sama," Takeda-san bowed.

As Byakuya turned to the woman, Xochitl smiled at Reira, approaching her to offer an apologetic head-scratch.

When Takeda-san had retreated Xochitl turned to her noble suitor only to frown at the expression clouding his features.

Before she could ask his worrying look fell away under a façade of emotionlessness, "I have something I must see to. I may be absent at the evening meal. Proceed without me."

She opened her mouth, but he was already striding away, raven black hair swaying in the breeze.

He paused only a moment to add, "Do not stay out long. Snow is expected."

Then he disappeared and she shivered as the cold tickled along her limbs in forewarning.


	107. Chapter 107

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 557

AN: A bit of pregnancy banter- well one-sided... Chapters will stay long in consideration to the conflict building.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

The Last Easy Breath

Tea and charged silence. The hour was late. But the young woman didn't sleep well- it was hard to find a comfortable spot.

Still, the comfort she was used to in his presence, was lacking in the midnight shadows.

"You're doing that quiet routine again…"

Byakuya gave a noncommittal hum and she sucked in a calming breath through her teeth. After a moment she gave a brisk smile, "Fine. Then shall I tell you about my day?"

He shot her a brief glance, but again his gaze was shadowed and she had to brush off her apprehension.

"Well," She said in a light, airy tone, "I rose way after you- it might have been _**noon**_. Then I attempted to help the ladies in the kitchen, but I was, well, _**in-the-way**_," She gestured to her belly and then continued, "I took a walk with Layla, but we didn't get far before my feet started to hurt…" For a moment she paused to gauge his reaction, but there was none- not even the overprotective concern she might expect.

She barreled on, "Oh- and then the seamstress came by because I ripped a seam in another overcoat… I really should just wear rice sacks- I must look like an ox anyway." Still he was distant and she leaned a bit to coax, "Byakuya… please tell me I do not look like an ox…"

He shook his head distractedly- which was not an answer.

Xochitl's eyes narrowed. "It's likely my _**breasts**_ that are the problem. They're so much _**bigger**_ now…"

The man didn't flinch. In fact he gave no indication he had heard at all.

A long suffering sigh escaped the woman as she dropped her easy tone, "Byakuya-,"

"Your breasts are lovely." He spoke without looking at her and for a time all she could do was stare.

She huffed out a laugh, ignoring the warmth in her face, "There must be something wrong. That was too much." Her smile dimmed, her brows furrowing. She awkwardly crawled toward him to sit at his side. Touching his thigh lightly she reminded him of her support.

His jaw worked a moment before he admitted, "The Elders wish to assemble soon."

"Elders?" She frowned, "Oh- your clan's… Elders." The reason for his preoccupation settled on her and she felt a rush of unease- dread if truth be told.

She had forgotten- as he must have- the difference between nobles and free men.

Despite the growing feeling of Fate grabbing and yanking at her insides, Xochitl swallowed, "Should I-,"

"I do not want you to be concerned." Byakuya placed his hand over hers on his thigh and she startled slightly. The look he finally gave her seemed almost earnest and it only furthered the uncertainty within her. She watched as his broad chest swelled with a deep breath and he looked past her once more.

"We will be meeting for a few days… I apologize in advance- I will not have time for tea or meals with you." He squeezed her hand.

"Of course." She answered instantly and his eyes fell on her. She smiled, her eyes clear.

He kissed her forehead then, inhaling deeply of her soul-steadying scent.

But even as she allowed him to pull her close and leaned into his touch she felt uprooted, like the world was starting to tilt.


	108. Chapter 108

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 1298

AN: As I mentioned as we progress to the climax the chapters will be on the long side. This chapter in particular is from Byakuya's POV as he goes into the first meeting of the Elders. Also there are a couple OCs this chapter considering we don't really have an idea of who the Kuchiki Elders are. Its a peek at how a council might play out- albeit not in too much detail.

Thanks guys!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

On Trial

It had not been a council, but a tribunal.

He may have sat upon the raised dais at the end of the hall as though presiding, but he was well aware that he was not called upon to act as mediator or judge; he was the accused.

Each face he recognized; he knew their lineage, the members of their immediate families, he was even aware of their affectations.

His gaze settled on the woman that would speak for them all. She dyed her hair the deepest of reds; she had done so for all the time he had known her- since he was a child. Her face was only slightly lined and she had a lovely shade of brown eyes, yet any gentleness in her features had leaked away long before he had met her.

The kimono and outer robe she wore marking her as an elder of the Kuchiki clan were impeccable and she stood with barely a rustle of the heavy garments.

"We have gathered to hopefully put to rest the recent rumors that have reached our ears," Sushiko Kuchiki addressed the hall. She turned her sepia gaze on him after a moment and every muscle in his body grew tight, "Kuchiki Byakuya, will you submit to this council's questioning?"

Briefly he warred; once upon a time he might scoff and merely tell them that they had no authority to pass any sort of judgement on him.

But it would do no good to rile the hornet's nest further. Etiquette dictated that he listen without prejudice.

It seemed the hall was holding its breath in anxious expectation.

With a gracious nod Byakuya responded, "I will."

And so it began.

He kept his composure, answered honestly, and carefully countered any falsehoods. But with each question, the frustration in the room was growing.

The Elders were incensed, outraged, and many could not disguise their contempt.

At one point, once all the truths had been dispensed it grew truly heated.

"Simply put the girl aside, Kuchiki-sama! Or would you rather relinquish your position?"

"You threaten my rightful title?" Byakuya spoke indifferently, but his eyes burned as they fell on the man who'd spoken, Elder Makoto, a greying man with a trimmed beard.

Elder Makoto shook his head and spread his hands, "Your questionable choices have put this clan in a precarious place. It is within _**our**_ right to demand you step down if you cannot come to your senses!"

The hall was abuzz now, murmuring and arguing on either side.

When the forewoman cleared her throat a degree of hush fell.

"What we are trying to say is that we can overlook your folly if you can make the most judicious decisions now." Sushiko stated calmly, casting a glance at the huffing old man in warning.

Byakuya cocked a brow at this, "Judicious, you say? Meaning those you will no doubt outline and arrange in contract form."

Sushiko lifted her chin, "We have been discussing the best options under the circumstances…" Her eyes held each council member accountable, alighting on them one by one as the room stirred restlessly.

His eyes were unmalleable steel and his hands rested on his knees, his regal posture unmistakable. He stared down the aisle before him, ignoring the intense gazes on both sides, "Whatever _**suggestions**_ you have discussed, are unnecessary I assure you. I have my own solution..."

…

There was more warmth to the winds now. Even in these midnight hours Byakuya could feel that the season would change swiftly, _haru_ steps away it would seem.

Spring was always viewed with anticipation- looked upon as a time of renewal- fortuitous perhaps. The child was expected during this time; during the month of Yayoi.

_An appropriate name to consider._ He reasoned.

He had stopped, his eyes closed. Behind his eyes he couldn't quite envision the future, but he anticipated warmth, fond memories, the life unexpected and thus blessed. The only certainty was that this future was with the woman who had placed this new life before him.

The Elders had attempted to back him into a corner decades ago; he could not be intimidated by their threats.

Yet…

_If I had not acted so rashly, gone to them first, perhaps I would not be in such a predicament. Will they really request that I cede my title? _

After they had dispersed and he had swept from the formal meeting hall he found himself on the western side of the manse, on the covered walkway over the pond.

He knew Sushiko was not far behind him. He stared out across the water, waiting.

"If you wanted a true companion, why could you not have gone about it in the proper way? All discretion would have been observed and I could have found you a suitable bride, Kuchiki-sama, one that would make your family proud." Her smile wasn't exactly kindly, but she no longer looked quite so cold. He could hear the sincerity in her tone; she was his aunt after all.

Still he glanced at her wearily before looking away. He heard her take a breath and she stepped up to his side, looking out over the water.

"You've been in mourning for some time, Kuchiki-sama. While we've all hoped you'd eventually submit to an arrangement for legacy's sake, we did not force the issue. It was a pure love you held and none could deny that and trample on your feelings of loss…" She sighed then, shaking her head as she admitted, "Hisana-san surprised us all with her grace and fortitude. She made a fine lady of this house." Her light-shaded brown eyes alighted on him finally, angling herself so that he could see the unwavering expression that settled on her face.

"But this time… you've really pushed the envelope. At times I think you search for ways to alienate yourself from this clan…" The lines of age on her face seemed to grow pronounced as her jaw tensed, anger sheltering behind the stern look, "She is a courtesan, Byakuya. How could you think that this- _**situation**_ would be acceptable? How could you not consult us- consult _**me**_?"

Byakuya's reply was quiet, but no less adamant, "It is my child."

Sushiko hesitated a moment, wavering as though weighing some slight sentiment. But she looked firm and unforgiving again as she lifted her chin, "I cannot vouch for you this time. I will not. Please… Consider this clan's reputation as well as your own. And think of what might befall this _**century's**_ old noble house if you relinquish your seat for the sake of one who has no thought to your position."

He listened to the brush of the elder woman's kimono on the floor as she turned to walk away.

His knuckles pressed tight against his skin as he insisted with a hint of heat, "She is worthy."

The woman paused casting a glance over her shoulder at him. "Is she?" Her words dripped with icy skepticism.

He squeezed his fists until he felt pain, listening to his aunt's quiet retreat.

Recalling it all he felt the familiar anger coiling in his stomach. They would not dare try to unseat him!

Seeking peace he closed his eyes and lifted his face; the moon's rays caressed his milk-pale skin and crowned his onyx locks with a silver halo.

'The moon goddess is a rebel,' Xochitl had told him once, 'Foolish perhaps and fated to repent for her actions. But still, she holds a place in the sky and is adored.'

With a wistful expression he wondered whether the rebellious deity would caution him against impetuousness or would encourage him to stay his bold course.

_What must I do for the sake of my family?_

* * *

AN: The goddess that is referred to, the moon goddess, is named Coyolxauhqui. She is one of the Aztec pantheon and said to have led an attack on her own mother because she was embarrassed by her (let's face it that's some extreme teen angst). In any case she didn't succeed and was dismembered by her brother who threw her head into the sky where it became the moon. Gotta love the creative origin stories!

*Yayoi (or sangatsu) would be the month of March and does mean "new life". It's often used as a name.

*Haru is the season of Spring.


	109. Chapter 109

Disclaimer: I do now own Bleach.

Word Count: 540

AN: This chapter is from Xo's perspective- set after two days of waiting out the meetings of the Elders and being unable to see Byakuya.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Knowing You

It had been but two days, yet the hours stretched like eternity. The manse was particularly quiet, the staff cautious of offending their blue-blooded guests. A chilly cloud hung over everything, one the encroaching warmth of a new season could not alleviate.

Byakuya did not seek out his ward.

And Xochitl steered clear of any place she might cross paths with one of the clan's Elders.

Admittedly, she was curious about these prestigious politicians, but she had better sense than to flaunt her presence. There was no doubt in her mind that whispers had reached their noble ears and they were not merely meeting with her lord to take tea and discuss mundane affairs.

She was good at being invisible when she had to. In the Rukon one learned such a skill early on, or one did not survive.

So Xochitl spent her time in her chambers, experimenting with her herbs for teas and cosmetics or reading books snuck from the library. Layla's company was greatly appreciated in these times, but still the young woman found herself in quiet reflection often.

He was never far from her thoughts.

At times he spoke so offhandedly- with no intonation- she was momentarily waylaid, thinking that the words he uttered were placation instead of a compliment. But then she had started recognizes the subtle nuances of his character- indicators of his thoughts- only a few weeks after settling in the guest house.

Now, months having slid by, encounter after encounter having played out between them, she felt fairly confident of his moods. Then again, the man was an enigma; he couldn't be easily pigeon-holed or generalized. Perhaps that was what she found endearing. Sometimes, even the noble lord let impulse reign which might shock the masses.

She smiled a little to herself. Certainly her stay here was a rather large impulse on his part. In a sense he might be considered an eccentric man for his invitation. Or maybe… a fool.

A gusty sigh escaped her, her eyes dimming in the lantern light. The Elders were surely intent on convincing her lord of his madness.

_I warned him and yet somehow I'm the one who forgot how my profession might impact him in staying here. I know he's utterly unmovable at times…_ She made a face. _Bullheaded comes to mind… It was always more practical to send me away, quell the rumors by any means, and ignore my existence. Harsh, yet practical for a man with a reputation to protect._

"Ow." She gasped, pressing her hand below her left breast. Xochitl clicked her tongue and rubbed lightly at the spot the baby had struck, "Don't you start. It's true. Your father is… a very great man." She sighed again, feeling the child squirm within her, a sensation like gentle waves roiling.

With a weak smile she murmured softly, "Little One, he has kept you safe- kept _**us**_ safe. I'm sure he will continue to do so." The child seemed contented by this; what she knew was reiatsu, creating a toasty warmth across her belly.

Still there was a pinch of uncertainty within her mind.

It was then that she heard the sound of the shoji sliding in its frame and looked up.

"Come."


	110. Chapter 110

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 1935

AN: This chapter: an overlooked confession, Byakuya divulging secrets and the conflict this generates. A lot of dialogue between the two that leads to an argument- well mostly Xo yelling at Bya.

If you remember waaayy back in Chapter 29 Byakuya thought he had gained some leverage- what that was is finally revealed.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Revelations

They moved from shadow to shadow, hand in hand.

Her heart was pounding, not from threat of discovery, but from being near him, and ultimately that nipping anxiety of what he might reveal.

When he drew to a halt behind a pavilion used for storage her breath caught in her throat. A breeze blew his dark hair across his face and the presence of the moon made his eyes glow like molten metal.

If not for the baby's excited thumping she might have continued to breathlessly admire him.

Xochitl blushed and quickly looked down, only for her eyes to fall on her hand still clasped in his.

The blush intensified and she stuttered, "Seeing you is- I'm- I'm…h-happy." She bit her lip, feeling silly, and shifting from foot to foot under his gaze.

He briefly caressed her cheek and she finally looked up again, offering him a smile for the reassuring gesture. Byakuya may not have said it aloud, but he was pleased to see her as well.

His brow furrowed slightly as he asked, "Have you been well? Would you perhaps like to sit-,"

"I'm fine," She said urgently, "Let's walk a bit, please?"

His lips twitched and he gave a nod. Without ado he took her arm gently and set a slow pace.

The impressive willow shaded them from the lantern lights of the main house, only the moon sprinkling pale beams between the branches.

While he was certainly not agonizing over the idea of being caught by one of his clan, he knew tempting fate was unwise. Xochitl did not seem to mind this covert rendezvous, however.

He smiled a little. And slowed his pace even more. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her and couldn't help but feel justified. She looked healthy, beautiful. There was no mistaking now that she was expecting and he was truly pleased by this (nothing boosts a man's ego like knowing he's virile).

But when she paused the peace seemed at the brink of shattering and he found himself holding his breath.

_Can we not just have this time- these moments? I know I cannot keep you in the dark, but, woman…_

His jaw clenched and he just barely kept from grinding his teeth in frustration as he turned to her.

"My lord," She started.

His eyes darkened. It had been some time since she had addressed him formally. But he watched as her eyes darted around them a moment and he gave a nod to continue.

She held back a moment before she tipped her head back to meet his eyes, "It's not my place, but… The Elders of your clan… they are here because of- _**me**_, aren't they?"

His eyes fell to the bump of her belly and at that moment all he wanted to do was lie, shield her from the prejudice being expressed behind the council's doors in each session. There was energy bouncing beneath her skin, energy that called out to his own and he wanted nothing more than to simply spend the night basking in her presence and coaxing the playful reiatsu of his child.

Byakuya closed his eyes before he looked at her evenly again.

"They are." He admitted flatly.

She licked her lips, but her gaze was unwavering, "They must greatly disapprove of our arrangement."

His eyes grew steely as he insisted, "It is irrelevant."

But her frown warned him that such a response would not assuage her. "What they think _**is**_ relevant. You are the leader of their clan… And they your advisors… It's very relevant."

He lifted his chin then replying, "It is no matter what the Elders think. I have already made my intentions clear."

She stopped short of whatever retort she was about to make and eyed him warily now, "What does that mean?"

His steady grey eyes bored into her with an assuredness that was somehow only unnerving. He took her hand and she made no protest, staring at him anxiously.

"I've informed the Elders that with no frail heart do I intend to take you for my wife, Xochitl… In truth… I believe it has always been my aim." He told her softly.

Her hand was like a feather's weight in his and he curled his fingers more securely around hers as he watched understanding and then utter shock glide over her features.

"You declared… to the Elders of your clan that- you will marry a courtesan?"

Byakuya lifted his chin, hearing the hint of rising panic in her voice. "I declared that I would marry the mother of my child… the woman who holds my affection."

But despite the sweet emotion he meant the words to carry, she did not seem to hear his sincerity.

Stepping back she pulled her hand away.

"What you have done is laid me and my child bare to their scrutiny! I don't want the burden of others opinions to weigh on them!" She accused, her accent thick with alarm.

Onyx brows drew inward, Byakuya unable to forestall the frown as he wrestled with confusion.

He watched as her eyes fell to the ground and she shook her head, voice low as though talking only for her own benefit.

"Noble society will never let them know peace… They'll impose every rigid, unrepentant principle on them- waiting- waiting for them to break… Only to know shame?"

Heat rose to Byakuya's face and he countered without thought, "A child will not know shame if they are raised to hold their head high, Xochitl! My child will only feel pride!" He regained himself after a quick, calming breath and insisted in a level tone, "There's no shame in their birth, or parentage… If they are subject to others scrutiny they will only grow stronger for it."

Finally she looked up.

"You make it sound so simple- but- they- will always be illegitimate. And your clan will contest- they would never give their blessing- not to a union with a courtesan." Her eyes were pleading now, the ache in her voice mingling with that tone of desperation.

Anger clawed into his own chest.

"There is nothing to contest. You are no longer a courtesan." His eyes blazed, his reply perhaps hasty- the sound of it somehow biting.

Her face went blank then and for a moment it seemed she didn't breathe.

When she spoke, her voice shook slightly and she would not meet his gaze, "What- have you done?"

Suddenly Byakuya could feel every beat of his heart, as though now all of his decisions were lined up before him, cluttering his vision. He was at that moment at war with himself, somehow knowing that he had done something wrong, yet refusing to acknowledge that he might have erred.

His voice was quiet, but there was no hint to his thoughts, "I have your contract. It means nothing now. You are free from your previous obligations- and any debt." He edged closer to her, instinctively needing to feel her warmth. But she only shuffled back reflexively, still avoiding his eyes. A sharp stab penetrated his heart, a feeling of dread cementing his feet.

"My mistress offered you my contract," She spoke woodenly, "She… When?"

"The day you took up residence in the guest house she sent Ikarosu with the formal agreement… When Ito Arashi came… that evening I signed the document and paid the ransom."

The silence that stole in was oppressive and fraught with the rising turmoil.

When she finally responded it was barely more than a strangled whisper, "Then… you are not my lord… but my master." She turned on her heel then, but simply remained.

The noble could barely swallow the strangling lump in his throat as the foreboding fell over him like a stifling cloak, "Xochitl-,"

"_**Had**_ you asked me- I would have told you that it was unnecessary for you to go to the trouble… A courtesan knows- _**knows**_ that the father- always has claim to the child-,"

"I was not attempting to lay claim to our-,"

"Just as a courtesan knows that for anyone else to buy her freedom without her knowledge- means she is indebted to that individual- that the agreement signed is in fact a transfer of ransom and thus ownership!"

He paused. Uncertainty, an emotion he rarely if ever claimed was wrapping around his mind. "How so?"

Staring blankly into the sky she told him, "As I said… That contract has made me little more than your property- even if you were to… wed me… I'd be your _**taken**_ bride. You would have every right to take another wife- a legitimate wife- and put me aside- as I'm no more than a slave… A stand-in- until you came to your senses and found a woman of noble blood to provide you with a _**true**_ heir." She gritted out every word, attempting to keep her tears at bay even as each breath taken wavered.

Blinking back the salt-water in her eyes she shook her head. _I should never have come here._

When she turned back to him there was no light in her eyes.

"This makes no sense." Byakuya said, forcing himself forward to grasp her arms.

Her breathing had grown desperate, she was on the edge of a multitude of emotions not the least of which was anger. "It's ridiculous- it is! But had you given me the sum to pay my own way out I would be free- any contract would then be between the two of us- decided by us. But you did not even consult me!" She was weakly pulling back against his hold, hoping that he would surrender to the small effort without further struggle. But Byakuya held fast.

Had he really been mistaken? Had his pragmatism led him astray? He searched her face for every truth, hoping to find some wavering.

Clan law was his forte, the rules that governed the lower class had never bore study.

But Xochitl seemed well aware of the intricacies of her society.

"Let go." She whispered. He did.

Her gaze was flat when she looked up at him, "With your permission I will retire now, my lord."

A leaden weight sat in his stomach and there seemed to be one occupying his tight throat. A single nod was all he could offer.

Carefully she bowed to him. He turned away, unable to watch her go. Every unfavorable emotion was suddenly bombarding him with intensity.

How could she treat his proposal like it was a punishment? Granted he hadn't so much as proposed…

"Damn." He cursed between his teeth.

_I've been rash. _His tense shoulders slumped slightly and one hand pressed at his temple. Xochitl's concerns were valid… as was her fury.

On two occasions he had gone behind her back- disregarding her right to discuss these matters. He'd treated her as though she were either too fragile or too vapid to make decisions on her own behalf.

He'd treated her as the indebted servant he had inadvertently made her by taking on her ransom and signing Lilith's contract.

Bile sat on the back of his tongue, a physical manifestation of the aggravation he now felt.

It was strange to think that he was vulnerable to someone. That he was accountable to someone on a wholly different level than what he was familiar with.

Xochitl meant something to him. Her views meant something to him. Yet he couldn't claim to have been thinking of her happiness when he finalized his negotiations or made declarations without conversing with her.

"Damn." He uttered to the night again.

* * *

AN: Oops, someone didn't read the fine print! Byakuya's list of troubles seems to be growing. He confessed in a roundabout way, but has already made a miscalculation. As the birth draws near, the question is- will he be able to understand and articulate his feelings to Xo before she makes a rash decision of her own?


	111. Chapter 111

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 246

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

The Calm Before

Setting a brisk pace towards her room, Xochitl sucked in the cool air greedily. Her heart was already beating out-of-time and she could feel the burning of tears at her eyes.

A woman should be elated when a man admits his regard, but in her mind Byakuya had only revealed his selfishness. It was natural to want to cling to the small hope that his choices had been spontaneous acts prompted by his feelings for her, but she was too hurt. As it was, her fears had surfaced; she had blurted out her doubts.

In the back of her mind she had always agonized over the possibility of her child being treated unkindly because of her origins. And of course she couldn't help but feel guilty for the ridicule her lord might endure as well.

Xochitl slowed, wiping at the tears that escaped with the back of her hand. She stopped to take a breath, sniffing loudly as she attempted to rein in her tears.

"Why are you crying?" She admonished herself.

As the baby began to kick she was forced to breathe rhythmically. The kicks seemed anxious- confused perhaps.

"It's alright." She soothed softly. After a few more minutes the child settled as she allowed herself to draw forth her own calm. Once again she moved forward and took the steps up to the outside veranda.

She turned a corner only to freeze.

Down the way, facing her was a woman, hair a deep scarlet fire.


	112. Chapter 112

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 1509

AN: Hey guys! Hope it's a beautiful day in your neighborhood! Gratitude for the follows and favs!

Rukia returns this chapter. As I mentioned she'll have a good part in helping things along- though her gracious scheme won't come to light until the end most likely.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Intimidation

Rukia had been summoned.

It was about the time she would have been visiting the estate in any case so it was not so troublesome to rearrange her schedule. Ukitake-Taichou, however, had hesitated a moment when she had come to him- a shadow passing over his features before he offered a warm smile and agreed.

It wasn't just her captain's momentary look of concern that had the lieutenant shrinking from the Elders' summons. She had a feeling she knew all too well why she was being called.

By the time she had left the council chambers, Rukia's chest felt as though it would explode under the pressure. She had only just been able to offer her vote for time.

Despite her temper rising with each thinly veiled criticism of her Nii-sama's actions, the heiress had kept her anger in check and suggested a month to allow the Lord to consider his options. The old windbags had grumbled, but eventually agreed to reconvene in favor of allowing Kuchiki-sama leeway to arrange his _**affairs**_.

She managed not to stomp away from the meeting hall, kimono snapping about her like an angry dragon, but once she was out of sight of any she had slammed her palm against a wooden beam. After a few deep breaths- hissing with agitation- she had fought valiantly for calm.

Her brother was occupied at his division- which seemed well-calculated on the Elder's part. It would have been her first instinct to seek him out, but as it was her feet were already carrying her to a destination she must have had in mind.

…

Rukia watched Xochitl pace with growing apprehension.

"Things between you two… are going well?"

"They were! But Arashi- he… And then _**your**_ _**brother**_… With the Elders of your clan… One of them came to me…" She turned to Rukia a kind of desperation in her features that was startling to the lieutenant.

"_My, you are fair of face… You're very young aren't you?"_

"_I'm old enough, my lady."_

"_Oh yes," The woman glanced at her belly pointedly before looking back up with a tight smile, "Old enough… But I wonder… How much experience you have…?"_

_Xochitl stiffened, yet she knew when she was being baited and she replied carefully, "Life experience is subjective."_

_The woman's smile drew into a smirk as though she found it ironic that a courtesan might be so articulate. "Aa, I suppose you are right… But still, what can you know of the inner workings of a noble clan? Of politics in the Seireitei in general?"_

"_Very little," Xochitl admitted, "Though I believe I am aware of what you might think of me given your position."_

"_Aa… Women are always perceptive regardless of their walk in life. We can instinctively know things about people and emotions…" The brown eyes narrowed, the smile chilling, "But you… you are hard to read my dear."_

_The young woman did not reply, hoping she had learned enough from her lord not to let on her growing unease._

"_Still, knowing, who you work for I can decipher a few things." The smile fell, the gaze penetrating. "It's a clever woman who ensnares a man of Kuchiki-sama's prestige. Especially if she can feign innocence about the circumstances- ingratiate herself because of them and ultimately… demand a title."_

_Pain bloomed in Xochitl's cheek as she bit into it and tasted blood._

_The Elder's eyes seemed to gather darkness, "You are taught to seduce, after all. The greater the patron the greater the charm needed to gather wealth and position. And it seems you've come up with the perfect way to secure yourself here."_

"_No!" Xochitl couldn't stay silent. Her chest burned and her child was wildly tossing inside her as though understanding the insults. She shook her head, "What you are implying has never crossed my mind! And you with all your knowledge should know how impossible it would be to plan! I've little reiatsu- the fact that I am in this state is miraculous- a gift!"_

"_And my nephew- what is he?" _

_Xochitl knew her eyes had to be luminous now, but it was hard to swallow past the emotion. The accusation stung, even knowing it was unfounded. A part of her felt desperate to convey the truth._

"_He's… prideful. And somewhat ascetic. But he is good enough to see past titles and castes. He's a little materialistic, but he has a warm heart."_

"_Is that what you're after? His heart?" The woman asked in a light tone. She looked away scoffing, "How ambitious."_

"_Do you give him so little credit as to think he would fall for a woman's machinations? If I had deception in mind you think he would be fool enough __**not**__ to see through it?"_

_Xochitl watched the woman's jaw clench in agitation for a breath before her thoughts were veiled behind an indifferent mask. She remained quiet for some time before she spoke stiffly, "Perchance your intentions are pure, have you still no thought to how fragile his credibility will become if he continues to entertain this notion of marriage? You said you understood how one might think in my place." The older woman shifted a somewhat entreating gaze upon the expectant mother._

_Before she left the Elder offered one last thought, "As of now, Rukia-san, is heir. It is a hard-won title considering… She has proven herself; she is her brother's pride. There are many that would be affected by a change in power. Because of Kuchiki-sama's decisions of late- it might not be helped if his judgment was discarded in some cases. I sincerely hope the faith my lord has in __**your**__ integrity is not misplaced… Surely you know that you are not the first to come from the Rukon and swear truth in your affections?"_

Just the recollection seemed to grasp fiercely at her reserves of patience. Abruptly she turned her gaze back on the young woman sitting at the edge of the chaise Byakuya had sent a few days ago (a predictable masculine attempt at an apology).

"Rukia, I know you are the heir! I would never contest that! I mean- any claim my child might have- would go unacknowledged most likely- but I would never force the issue. You must know this?"

Rukia was flushed with indignation after Xochitl's recounting. But she quickly snapped from her ire and rose to her feet to put an arm around the other woman. She led her to the couch. There was silence between them as they sat next to each other.

Xochitl inhaled however, "Rukia… I crave no position here. Please don't think I've ever considered some kind of elevation due to the circumstances…" She trailed off as she noticed the other woman's preoccupation with her hands, head bowed and shoulders hunched. "Rukia?"

"I… had a very selfish thought when I found out about…" Rukia kept her eyes trained on her hands, shame coloring her voice, "There's someone I- really want to support… And as heir I- I'm not sure I could do that."

Dim-eyed Xochitl replied softly, "I see… Do you… mean to step down?"

"I won't lie… I've thought on it… But," Rukia looked up, gaze conflicted, "But, that is something that would burden you, isn't it?

Xochitl's throat was aching with pent up emotion and her voice came out strained, "Rukia… I still…"

Without hesitation Rukia reached for the other woman's hand clutching it tight as she angled toward her, "Have you spoken with Nii-sama?"

The woman shook her head, "He does not know that she came."

Brow furrowed in contemplation Rukia nodded, "I'll speak to him. And then… you two can speak." She squeezed the woman's hand in encouragement, watching her face anxiously.

But Xochitl kept her sights on the floor, lost in her own thoughts.

After a deep breath, Rukia rose to her feet decisively, "Rest, Xo-chan. I'll go to Nii-sama. That woman won't get away with bullying you."

"I'm not ready." Xochitl's voice halted the lieutenant at the doorway.

Navy eyes peered back at the woman, "Ready?"

"To see him just yet- there are other things… Please don't say anything about Sushiko-san."

Naturally Rukia hesitated about keeping something so important from her elder brother, but the stress clear in the other woman's frame made its own case.

She gave a nod, sighing "I will keep it to myself. But Xo… You have to speak to Nii-sama. The tension between you can't be good for the baby. I'm going now, but I'm sending Takeda-san. You need rest."

The young heir-apparent left then, forcing herself to take small gliding steps to accommodate the pale lavender kimono. Storming the halls certainly wouldn't help anything and as it was she knew she needed her wits about her.

She did indeed have a position that afforded her some sway when it came to clan matters; it was time to come up with her own contingency plan.

With a wry smile Rukia dipped her hand into her sleeve feeling for the cell phone tucked securely in the layers.


	113. Chapter 113

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 409

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Wingman

The Sixth Division had a small garden with a dark stained bridge settled over a quaint pond. This is where Renji found his captain idling when he thought he'd be venturing home.

But then, the Kuchiki Lord, seemed to be- _hesitant_ of late to return to the manor.

Renji had noted his captain's heavy mood over the last few days, but had refrained from inquiring.

His footsteps announced him, but he cleared his throat anyway as he started up the bridge.

"I told the woman that I held her in high regards…" Byakuya admitted after a peaceful silence.

Renji could wait an eternity for him to elaborate, but he knew he wouldn't.

"So… She didn't accept your confession?" The redhead coaxed.

Byakuya turned his head giving his lieutenant his stoic profile.

Renji sighed and scratched at his temple with a finger, "No offense, Taichou, but you probably just didn't say it right."

Narrowed grey eyes alighted on the lieutenant's face and he swallowed hard trying his best to ignore the dark gaze.

"Ehem… Well… Taichou- you speak well 'n all, but sometimes- ugh- I guess you don't come across as being sincere." He chanced a quick look at his superior and his shoulders hunched.

The sparking grey eyes seemed to prompt: _Explain._

Renji grimaced and scrubbed at his forehead. He sighed again- a rather put-upon sigh- and threw his hands in the air, "Look, Taichou, you know you're not the most talkative guy. You're about as expressive as a rock- er-," Stupidly he again glanced at Byakuya only to add, "To someone who doesn't know you of course… Even after knowin' you- however long- sometimes I've got no clue what's goin' on in your head."

Silence followed.

"You think," Byakuya paused, "I should reiterate my sentiments."

Renji suspired, this time in relief, "Aa, Taichou. Make it clear what she means to ya. And what it would mean if she weren't there."

"Weren't there?" The captain questioned slowly.

"Aa- if you think about what you'd miss, it might surprise you." Renji nodded with certainty, leaning his forearms on the rail now.

After only a moment, the noble swung around, walking measuredly down the bridge. He hesitated. "How is it," He looked at Renji out of the corner of his eye, "You know so much?"

A smirk tugged at the redhead's lips. _A woman's perspective. Rukia still tells me everything- including how irritating and clueless Strawberry-head is. _Finally he shrugged, "Eh."


	114. Chapter 114

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 344

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Supplication

In a round-a-bout way she had asked for permission- through Takeda-san. The woman had eyed her a moment, brown eyes deep with awareness; she didn't miss a thing. But the maid had gone and come back with the Lord's ascent and so Xochitl found herself kneeling in the family shrine.

She offered incense and prayers to each departed ancestor in turn, leaving the most recent member of the clan for last.

The photo was in black and white, but it was obvious how dazzling the woman's eyes would have been, doe-like and framed by abundant lashes. Her gaze was serene and her small smile enchanting even in its modesty. Truly she looked doll-like, delicate, smooth-skinned, and even tempered.

Xochitl bowed as low as her baby bump would allow and rose, pressing her palms together.

She murmured a few prayers, swallowing back the nausea that threatened due to the incense wafting in lazy plumes (she again found herself slightly sensitive to smells and tastes at times). Then the silence stole in and she allowed it to sweep her mind for several minutes.

Finally she took a breath, regarding the image of Byakuya's late wife, Hisana.

"I'm sorry… I should have come before now. I suppose I was intimidated and… I didn't want to intrude." She sucked on her bottom lip a moment before she continued.

"And now, I suppose I have come selfishly… To ask you… I don't know- for peace of mind perhaps? I wish to know…" Her eyes closed and she took a breath, "How? How did you love him without guilt? Is it even possible to love him without doubts?" She shook her head, smoothing a hand down her middle as she whispered, "Am I crazy for wanting to remain with him- knowing the stakes?"

The candle flames guttered in a sudden breeze, but there was no answer to her questions.

She sat in meditation until her back began to hurt. No response from the beyond came in that time. All that was left to do was confront her own logic.

* * *

AN: Next chapter Xochitl will offer Byakuya some bittersweet honesty, and a practical, yet difficult solution to their dilemma.


	115. Chapter 115

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 1663

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Best Laid Plans

A few more days swept by. The Elders departed in that time, though they made it clear that they were not simply retreating; the battle had not been won.

Still, Byakuya was begrudgingly relieved. The Elders were not his only obstacle now. Xochitl had refused his entreaties (sent through Takeda-san) since their last confrontation. He could not wholly blame it upon her obstinacy as he was informed of her returned nausea and exhaustion.

Unohana had been sent for, but Byakuya found himself yet again shut out of the exam. Rukia, however was permitted and she relayed Unohana-Taichou's assurances.

When the Fourth's Head asked that he spare some time to meet with her at her division office he was surprised.

"_I should have made mention of this before, Kuchiki-Taichou, I was simply… well hoping that my suspicions might prove false. Forgive me. Xochitl-san's pregnancy, to a degree, has always been high risk. It is honestly surprising that there have been no complications, but I believe that is due to your attentions... Still, you must know- the birth will be difficult. These last months it's important that the young lady be given no added stress. Cater to her if you must. There is always a risk… I am hoping she can give birth naturally, but we must prepare for every eventuality... Every possible… outcome."_

…

Finally she was before him and his thoughts circled around Unohana's words and his own intent. This time- surely he could make her understand.

His mouth felt slightly dry. He realized he was nervous and this shocked him. While he was inclined to scoff at the juvenile feeling twitching beneath his skin, he simply stiffened.

She had asked him to take tea with her in the dining room, but neither of them had made it far past the entry way.

They stood facing one another, a step between them, eyes locked. It seemed much like facing down an opponent.

Looking at him was troubling and so Xochitl shut her eyes only to see the icy blue eyes of her mistress behind them.

"_Do not let your hormones rule you. Use your head and be practical. A child does not change where you've come from. Circumstances as they are you are justified in taking the noble up on his offer of shelter. But it is not sensible to think that all of this will culminate in some fantasy. You cannot become queen to his king."_

"Xochitl." He called when she remained silent.

Her eyes opened then and they seemed riddled with anxiety. But she met his eyes, head tilted back with an almost defiant purse to her lips.

Without preamble she scolded, "I didn't ask you to buy my freedom! I didn't ask you to announce that you would make me your wife! Nor did I ask you to keep me!"

His reiatsu seemed to crackle in the air. Yet he held his tongue. He didn't understand her and so he bit back a growl of frustration.

It took longer than he would have liked to keep his indignation from spilling over. "What do you want then?" He questioned quietly.

Her dark eyes looked very big and bright under her long lashes and he found himself off-guard.

Her words tumbled out almost angrily again, but her eyes betrayed nothing but earnest emotion, "I want you to choose me! See me! I don't want money or a title. I'm just greedy enough to say that I want you to want me without anything clouding your vision. I don't want obligation to me- or to my child… I want devotion that can't be bought. Want that isn't born out of lust. And love- that isn't forced… _**Know**_ I'll support you. _**Know**_ that I will oppose you. Know that I'm strong enough… to be sincere about my decision…"

Her breathing was uneven by the time she had finished, her cheeks flushed pleasantly, which he couldn't help but admire.

His pulse had spiked. No one had ever said such frighteningly demanding words to him. Yes, frightening, but utterly enthralling. How bold to admit to her desires- something that he couldn't seem to do unfiltered as she had. But did he not feel the same? Wasn't that all that he could have said- barring the bit about wealth and privilege-?

Hope buoyed up within him only to capsize as she turned her gaze aside almost guiltily.

"But now that I've said all that- it's all a moot point… Because if… you still want me to remain here… I will, but… You know you cannot claim the baby outright. The rumors have already spread, but if you are to say that you have taken in a child- and have chosen to- adopt them-,"

She heard him inhale sharply and closed her eyes to continue, "Well- your society is so fond of feigning ignorance when it suits them. And I'm sure they will do so as long as I am not a threat to the integrity of your name… But make me governess and I can stay near- for- for the baby's sake."

The tension in his frame was obvious and her stomach flinched as the baby recoiled from the untamed reiatsu snapping in the atmosphere.

She helplessly whimpered pressing her hand to the spot the child curled into. Byakuya immediately drew tight on the reins of his inner control, but still he drew closer to loom over her.

There was a pinch of scorn in his voice, "You intend to cater to the Elders?"

She gave him a wry look as she caressed her belly idly, "Catering to them would mean I disappear and you go about your affairs as though I never existed… No… this is a compromise-,"

Byakuya interrupted, "A compromise? Bowing to their sensibilities by asking me to deny my child?"

"You would not be denying them! In fact you'd be acknowledging them- in- in an obtuse way…" She shot back, but faltered towards the end.

He scoffed, tossing his head slightly, eyes narrowing upon the supports of the roof as though waiting for it to come crashing down around him.

"We should put aside our feelings then?" He said tightly.

"You presume to know my feelings now?" She snapped and then looked regretful for the waspish reaction.

Taking a breath she clarified, "If… I am relegated to the background- I think they will agree to at least allowing me to have a role in my child's life. And thus- you will not have to part from them-,"

"Just you. I will have to part from you." He cut in sharply, anger unmasked.

With a sigh she nodded slowly, "Yes… You can remain Head of your clan and the scandal should die down as long as I'm not… in the way."

A hush fell.

Byakuya closed his eyes. So it had come to a sacrifice… But he had known there was no possible way to have it all- hold it all.

"Is this only for my sake?" He asked quietly, eyes still closed.

She gave a soft, bitter laugh, "No… While you retain your title- I retain my freedom. By the time my child is old enough I will have paid my debt to you and can do as I please."

"Providing I contract you as a governess and stipulate that when **our** child comes of age you have no further obligation to my house." He glared challengingly at her now. Rukia _**had**_ warned that the woman valued her freedom, but he could not believe she wanted independence from him so completely.

Her dark eyes flickered, but she did not look askance. It would seem they had reached an impasse.

Finally she said, "I will leave you to think, my lord."

He grit his teeth and tamed the shaking in his hands by balling them into fists.

He did not want to think. If he weren't wary of starting an all-out argument he would have shot down her idea directly. But knowing that she'd been unwell of late he wouldn't take the risk of engaging in a heated debate.

She stepped around him and while he wrestled with the idea of stopping her, he stood unmoving.

He chose to instead offer practical advice to keep himself grounded- though it came out as more of an order (naturally). "Keep Reira close… While I don't think anyone would openly threaten you…"

She nodded and turned again to the doorway.

Before she crossed the threshold she turned her face to favor him with a small smile, "You know… Reira- _**Layla**_ is an unfortunate name. In Arabic tradition the legends say that Layla had a tragic love that was never meant to be…"

"Have you not always favored the tales of uneasy love?" He mentioned as his grey eyes lingered on her heavily.

She looked away then, her chest rising and falling swiftly. "There's a difference between a love with obstacles and one… ill-fated." Her voice dropped to a whisper and tears fell to her cheeks.

The misery in her face slashed ribbons into his heart, but he veiled the feeling behind a stoic mask. As it was she departed quickly; he knew she was too proud to let him comfort her.

Alone he slowly turned into the room.

"At least my affections are wanted…" He murmured to himself thoughtfully, "Though perhaps you should not have admitted it, Xochitl…"

_I only want you more. More for standing your ground. More for being self-less. More because I now know your own feelings…_

Heart heavy he sat down at the table, his eyes settling on the empty tea cups set out.

Before he could stop himself his temper overtook him and he swept the porcelain from the table with one swift movement of his arm.

The clash and clatter of the glass breaking and tumbling along the floor was jarring.

In the silence that followed the lord put his head in his hands.

* * *

AN: Xochitl references the story of Layla and Majnun (or Qays)- a "virgin love story" passed along in Middle Eastern tradition with several variations adopted as the tale spread.

It's honestly pure luck that I happened upon this story and it just so happened to correlate with my canine character's name and the situation unfolding! It's helpful to nerd out about history and myth!


	116. Chapter 116

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 384

AN: The title of this chapter is a nod to Tori Amos' "China".

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Great Wall

If he put forward the suggestion Xochitl had adamantly argued, he knew what would happen.

They would demand some assurance that no further relationship would transpire. They would want to be certain that there would be no intimacy between the two that threatened any sense of conventional propriety.

Just thinking on the addendums and clauses they would insure went into the contract made him sick to his stomach. There would be no way the Elders would agree to leave him in any semblance of peace if he would not submit to an agreement that would be legally binding. As it was, he anticipated that he would not be able to escape their watchful eyes going forward.

Still, she was right in thinking that the clans and the Elders would look the other way as far as the child's parentage was concerned. If he made false claims regarding the child's origins they would be only too happy to swallow the lies- it was far better than admitting that the "prince of nobles" had fallen prey to temptation. The former courtesan only need fall back into the shadows where she could not taint him…

He didn't like it- he balked at the very idea of being so duplicitous just to smooth ruffled feathers and gratify the prejudiced hierarchy.

But Xochitl's pride was not so great as to ignore the opposition.

…

They did not share one last meal in which she served. They took no late night tea, interspersing sign into their quiet conversation. And there was no lingering kiss that threatened to be the last.

Xochitl relocated on a windy day in the second week of February. Byakuya had been slowly furnishing her rooms in the manor with a variety of furniture to ensure her comfort. Thus she left the main house with more than she had moved in with.

The small troupe of servants that helped her move wound through the eastern garden and into the trees looking much like a funeral procession.

He had known when she started packing up her rooms. A part of him had prepared for her to take such action.

So as the servants steadily emptied the once lonely chambers Xochitl had brought to life, he drafted his proposal to the Elders, ignoring the ache in his reluctant hand.

* * *

AN:

Next Chapter: Does Xochitl have competition? The Elders assert themselves in an unforeseen way.


	117. Chapter 117

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 296

AN: TY kindly for the follows and favs!

*Previously: Xochitl came up with a way to assure both Byakuya and herself could act as parents to their unborn child without provoking the Elders. However submitting to this plan would mean that they essentially had to pretend, going forward, there was nothing more than a professional relationship between them. Byakuya, backed into a corner, sent the Elders terms according to Xochitl's plans.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Fray

The Elders agreed, with stipulations, obviously. And to his further chagrin they sent a new "attendant" into his household.

The woman was noble, the daughter of one of the oldest branch's leaders.

It wasn't uncommon for a woman with pure blood to serve in the clan head's household. It was traditionally a sign of great favor for a young woman and the house in turn.

But Byakuya was not prone to naivety.

The woman was attractive, silky black hair, light eyes, and fair skin, peppered with pale freckles that added to her charm. And of course she was educated to perfection in all that was considered enviable for her standing.

In coming she served a dual-purpose. There was no doubt her pleasant blue-grey eyes observed everything.

Strange that though he was completely aware of what the Elders were scheming, he accepted the new woman's presence without argument.

It was as though he didn't care…

Even when she appeared to start serving the evening meal the protest died on his tongue, the momentary dimming of his eyes the only indication that he was discomfited by the arrangement.

He could say this much for her: she was not the simpering, demanding sort that might stir his agitation. Sushiko was too clever to send a woman who might be dismissed immediately because of her ability to try his patience.

While he forbid himself certain lines of thought, he was still too vigilant not to assess the attendant's character and mannerisms. He knew she might be considered worthy, a tribute to any noble house. But he viewed her in a rather detached way. He treated her politely enough, was not purposely cold or overly warm, but there was always a noticeable distance in his gaze when it passed over her.


	118. Chapter 118

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 618

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Convergence

Hachimoto, Sakura took over a suite of rooms in the manor's adjoining guest quarters.

Byakuya could not forego his duties as host. Ironic that she had come to serve his house and yet etiquette forced him to treat her more as a guest.

She was not unpleasant company, however; her presence provided distraction.

When she asked him to show her to the shrine so that she might pay her respects he was not inclined to refuse.

It had been perhaps a week and a half since Xochitl had returned to the old guesthouse on the far edge of the property.

March was closing in quickly enough.

As he strolled at Hachimoto-san's side, his mind wandered.

He wondered if Xochitl was growing anxious just yet. After all, it had been Unohana's estimation that the child would arrive on the 31st of the coming month…

It was as if he'd conjured her.

On her way out to an appointment at the Fourth, Xochitl swept close to the shrine on the path to the gates.

Time seemed to freeze. She stopped without even realizing it.

Grey eyes pinned her to her spot. It felt like months had passed since she'd last fallen prey to that stormy gaze.

Takeda-san, Layla, and the household guard that made up her small retinue seemed miles away, though they were only a few paces behind or ahead of her.

Byakuya stared, unapologetically.

A woman with less will power, overwrought with emotion, might have launched herself at him, desperate for his embrace. As it was, for just a second, Xochitl pictured this and her muscles coiled like springs in response. But she didn't move and soon she broke from his eyes and found herself waylaid by a different pair.

She wasn't surprised. Gossip had reached her ears, the servants muttering about the woman's nerve, begrudgingly mentioning her beauty and grace, and finally whispering about her position and inheritance.

A coldness pressed down on her chest, causing a pain she knew had nothing to do with her condition.

_She is better suited to him. Surely he knows this._

When she realized how forward her stare was she remedied the slight by bowing her head to the pair of nobles.

She could think of no appropriate greeting and honestly did not think she was expected to make one. Foregoing eye contact she stood straight and moved forward again.

"Xochitl-san." Hachimoto-san called out.

Byakuya's jaw clenched.

Slowly Xochitl turned, curiosity clashing with wariness in her rich eyes.

But Hachimoto-san smiled with genuine warmth, "Pardon me. We have not met formally. I am Hachimoto, Sakura."

There was a moment of hesitation before Xochitl answered, "Yes, my lady. I am honored to make your acquaintance."

The noblewoman's smile widened, "I am told you do lovely tea. Would it be too presumptuous of me to call on you to sample a cup?"

The look of surprise was unrestrained on Xochitl's face, but she offered a nod. She bowed her head once more before turning back, her steps a little more hurried this time.

The lord's eyes burned into her back until she drew out of sight.

Byakuya swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat.

He couldn't help the sliver of hardness to his tone as he warned the woman at his side, "Hachimoto-san, you should know that I will not tolerate any internal conflict in my household…"

Pacing at his side again, the woman turned her head only to smile in understanding, "I'm aware of that, Kuchiki-sama. You've no cause for concern. I'm not sharp-tongued as Sushiko-sama and I'm hardly intimidating… I simply like tea." Her tone was without subversion, light and pleasant.

_That somehow offers little comfort_. He thought.

* * *

AN: Yes, the new interloper is named after Byakuya's favored flower… Seemed appropriate- or maybe ironic.

**Don't you growl at me**\- you don't know!

It's gonna be okay. I promise.


	119. Chapter 119

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 341

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Naturally

It came to his attention within the space of a few days that where there might have been competition, there instead bloomed friendship.

Xochitl and Sakura-san… seemed to enjoy one another's company while he was away from the manor tending to his division.

It was astounding.

Byakuya Kuchiki lorded over a house of women. Two women dependent on his affections (or indulgence)… If you counted Rukia, three. Though Rukia most certainly wasn't vying for any affection that wasn't familial in nature- regardless of how much she admired (adored?) her elder brother.

Byakuya was entirely too calm about the circumstances in which he found himself- or so Renji said.

Renji also pointed out- _**unhelpfully**_\- that it was like the start of a mini-harem. He (the captain) might as well just add a few more women to the fray. He'd earned himself a rather baleful glare for this series of observations.

While his lieutenant was picking apart the situation, adding what he thought were humorous comments, Byakuya himself wondered why he was not incensed by his obvious lack of control.

In his office, the lieutenant's yammering provided an almost calming backdrop for his frivolous musing. He knew Renji was only trying to dispel the oppressive atmosphere that had been clouding around him since Xochitl had…

Well in any case he knew he was being rather complacent about the whole affair.

Was he simply just relying on some kind of faith- a belief in kismet?

He smirked.

If so, Xochitl had had more of an effect on him than he realized with all her talk of gods and goddesses and the universe at large…

_Superstitious woman… She looks for signs everywhere… Borrows scrolls full of legends from my library… And always lights incense in that odd makeshift shrine of hers…_

Byakuya's chuckle shocked Renji into pausing mid-sentence.

He eyed his captain with suspicion a moment, one tattooed brow raised. A devious twinkle crept into his brown eyes as he gave a conspiratorial smile, "You're thinkin' bout it, aren't ya, Taichou? The whole harem thing..."

* * *

AN: Oh Renji… Just _oh_…

In the next few chapters… A small drama might bring the two stubborn lovers together again.

*Hopefully I can figure out how to throw a poll on my profile- I might ask for a little participation as the end nears… We'll see if my tech-challenged brain can puzzle it out (or maybe it's hella simple?).


	120. Chapter 120

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 310

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Still Pretending

In his mind it was only a game. He was waiting for the advantage over those that would deem to control him.

But the ante was sufficiently upped when he was so easily reminded of the woman sacrificing herself.

Hachimoto-san only had to breeze in in a cloud of familiar fragrance and his heart was off-beat.

"That fragrance…"

The noblewoman elegantly maneuvered into seiza before smiling at him, "Fragrance? Oh… The hair potion… Xochitl-san made it…"

That would explain it. The former courtesan changed scents every week, each aroma tantalizing in its own way, like her tea. Honey and vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon was a favorite for the taming cream she mixed for her hair.

The captain was suddenly drowning in waves of regret that tugged insistently.

He abruptly excused himself. He barely noted the startled look on Hachimoto-san's face or heard her concerned inquiries.

The evening air could not cool his brow and did nothing to ease the distinct tingling in his hands.

He hissed through his teeth and flexed his hands impatiently.

Just then a commotion at the gates caught his attention and he turned.

One of the stealth squad appeared moments later, kneeling a few steps away, "Kuchiki-Taichou."

Byakuya's anxiety fell away in seconds flat. With an inscrutable mask he faced the swathed shinobi, "Speak."

"Riots have broken out in several districts of the Rukongai. The presence of the Sixth Division is requested by Kyoraku Sou-Taichou. He has asked that your squad be spread throughout sectors 70 to 100."

With a bare nod Byakuya affirmed and the messenger dispersed.

Maneuvers fell into line behind his eyes and Byakuya called forth a hell butterfly. After relaying his message for his lieutenant the captain flash-stepped to the gates. He spared a brief glance toward the East- to the thick trees- before hurrying on to lead his squad.


	121. Chapter 121

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 679

AN: This is kind of a neither here nor there chapter in my opinion… It helps recognize that, yes, Byakuya is still an active captain, but there's other background, I suppose that just helps set the time period. Truthfully the chapter got away from me… Well in any case here it is…

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Cause and Effect

This was not the first uprising since the 1000 Year Blood War. While the Seireitei proper had taken the majority of the damage during the onslaught, several parts of Rukon had sustained damage and thus was scarred by the events. Grief made for a potent catalyst. The citizens of the Rukon had further lost faith in those that made up the governing body as well as the law enforcement of Soul Society. Their protectors had failed. The unrest was not so unexpected when tempers were still quite sensitive.

The Quincy Invasion had pinpointed the vulnerability of the Gotei; much like Aizen's defection and grand scheme, it highlighted holes in the regime. The fact of the matter, the truth the Central 46 still hesitated to acknowledge, was that no society was without flaw. But most expected more of the afterlife.

Arriving in the Seventy-Six district, Captain Kuchiki surveyed what was left of the riot. His gaze fell on his lieutenant to his right, and lingered as the red-head sidestepped a pick-ax.

The aggressor was swinging wildly, but the damage that might have been done was obvious. However, as ordered, Renji had not drawn his zanpaktou (Byakuya doubted the man would have done so orders or no). The captain had been clear about his division refraining from using their swords. Shinigami-training emphasized the use of one's zanpaktou, but recruits were also taught how to fend off attacks and disarm in other ways.

Byakuya watched as his industrious Second-in-Command snatched the cloth from his own head and in a few swift moves used it to secure the ax, flipping it into his own hands. A small smirk tugged at Byakuya's mouth for a moment.

After he thoroughly chastised his opponent, Renji used the same cloth to secure the big man's arms behind his back.

He dusted off his hands, grumbling as he approached his captain.

"Taichou," He bobbed his head to the man, "From what I understand we're cleanin' house. Few casualties, but for the most part we're good. Been keepin' in touch through hell butterflies."

Byakuya gave a brisk nod, mist-grey eyes still scanning the area, "Good. And my orders?"

"Followed to the letter… Was about to sweep through the rest of the sectors and tidy up."

"Very well. I will accompany you."

They flash-stepped in time. Even disarming opponents coming at them they managed to remain in sync with one another, though Byakuya more often relied on kido while Renji preferred hand-to-hand. From one district to another they assessed, debriefed their men, and corralled the stragglers still intent on rebellion. The two were a well-oiled machine.

Wiping sweat from his brow as he gave the 90th district one more once over Renji finally settled his gaze on his captain.

Byakuya raised a brow at the conflicted frown tugging the other man's mouth downward.

Renji hesitated a moment before speaking slowly, "Taichou- not that I've gotten wind of anything or have seen her, but… you sure… It's just that she stays pretty well informed about what's goin on in the Rukon… You don't suppose Xochitl-san might be…"

Byakuya very nearly scowled, but he simply lifted his chin imperiously, "Impossible. The household guard is under expressed orders. Besides, she is more sensible than to enter this… unrest."

There was a pause before the lieutenant responded with an encouraging, "Mm."

Once Renji had put the thought into his head, though, it couldn't be easily dislodged, buzzing around his consciousness like an insistent and worrisome fly.

She wouldn't be so foolish… would she?

He thought at least he might see Ikarosu throughout, but the boy was noticeably absent. Aside from Renji he was the one individual he might trust to insure Xochitl was not acting on her impulsive nature…

He himself could not shirk his current duty.

The last of his commands dispensed Byakuya turned toward headquarters. But his superior flashstep took him to every district of the Rukon, his heart beating faster moment by moment. As he finally headed towards his home, he did indeed scowl, if only to hide the burgeoning panic.


	122. Chapter 122

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 720 (due to fluff)

AN: Depeche Mode's "In Your Room" helped this chapter along. "Songs of Faith and Devotion" is just an amazing album, one of my go-to favs.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Where I Find You

He threw the shoji back without pause.

But there she sat on the floor, Ikarosu's head laid in her lap as the boy slept without burden. There was ash and dirt on the boy's face, and even the remnants of tears, but he seemed to have come to no harm.

The telltale streaks of tears dazzled on Xochitl's cheeks also and her eyes were still luminous when she looked up at him.

She watched silently, eyes intent on the heavy rise and fall of the lord's chest for a time before she met his anxious gaze. "He's alright." Her voice was whisper-soft and slightly hoarse, "He was frightened and..."

"And you?" His eyes did not leave her face.

He stared at her mouth as she trapped her lower lip between her teeth before looking down. Her hands feathered through the boy's auburn waves slowly and Byakuya's eyes followed their rhythm for a time before he drew them back up to her bowed head.

"I… I am angry- with myself…" She finally choked out.

His eyes darkened.

"I- did not reassure him. I didn't promise my friendship. I didn't tell him I would still make the tea he likes any time he might ask… I-," She sucked in a sob shaking her head, unable to continue.

Her eyes closed and it took her a few moments before she could look up at him again, "He's my family. And I feel as though I didn't make that clear to him."

Byakuya's chest swelled as he took a thoughtful breath, his grey eyes one again steady and placid.

"He is here now because he realizes how you feel. He has faith in you, Xochitl." He assured her. His voice was not overflowing with warmth, but all the same she sensed his tenderness.

Her sienna orbs reflected her gratitude and infinitely more.

It was never his intention to get too close. He had coached himself on maintaining some distance, but the temptation was too great.

He found himself down on one knee at her side. His hands slipped around to the back of her neck, one weaving into the hair at her nape and the other settling at the base drawing her forward.

She didn't attempt to stop him, she had turned her face to him instantly when he had kneeled. She leaned in, careful not to shift the boy sleeping unaware in her lap.

He offered a chaste kiss, but when he pulled back slightly it wasn't enough and he swooped down to press against her sensuous lips again, this time with greater pressure. His eyes closed, he shut away the thought of broken contracts.

There was a hint of salt that clung to his tongue as he swept it over the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth for him and the salty taste mingled with the somewhat spicy and heady taste of licorice root. He dove deep, torturing her with his thorough assault, his fingers massaging at the silky threads of her hair.

She made a soft sound and he broke away, rising before he fully disregarded his conscience. Integrity was a rather burdensome principal to cling to at times.

Her eyes trailed up him, her lips still parted as she swallowed air in rapid succession.

He disengaged from her sinfully dark stare moving toward the doors.

Yet he lingered at the threshold as she bit at her lips savoring the warmth left by his own.

"Does Hachimoto-san's presence… concern you at all?" He spoke stiffly.

But she read him easily enough and a huff of laughter lightened the atmosphere. There was a momentary attempt to hide her smile when he gave her a sidelong glance, but ultimately the effort failed.

Byakuya watched, bristling, as she shook her head and said succinctly, "No."

He sniffed, eyes passing over the line of trees before him, "Is that so?"

She looked amused now, "Mm. I recognize that Sakura-san is an enviable woman… But I don't believe my lord is so fickle."

He straightened his shoulders, placated. Then he was gone.

Xochitl looked down fondly at Ikarosu whose head was lightly pressed to her protruding tummy. A touch of sadness edged her smile, "He's so willing to break rules for me… How ruthless of me to be pleased by that in this moment."

* * *

AN: I feel like an ass for copping to this, but I created a poll only to delete it because I wasn't sure it was going to post to my profile and not just be out in the FF ether.

Anyhow- the poll's question was: Who should be with/discover Xochitl when she goes into labor? –And the options would have been:

Byakuya

Rukia

Renji

Ichigo

Other

*So if you're so inclined, you can either PM me or review with your opinion for now so I can get an idea until I can assure I can post the poll properly on my profile.

Thanks for reading!


	123. Chapter 123

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 323

AN: So wow… one shy of 60 followers. I was trying to hold out for 60 before I posted, but I'm just so grateful for the support! Thanks guys!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

It's Understood

The pleasant twitter of the birds in the trees outside accompanied the light rustling as a not-so-chilly breeze played calmly throughout the wood.

The shoji was open, the weather's change tangible. Pale sun dappled the porch where Ikarosu sat, idly swinging one leg over the side as he nibbled at Xochitl's breakfast.

Hachimoto Sakura smiled and lifted a bowl of rice porridge, "Are you sure you will not partake?"

Xochitl shook her head, returning the smile, hand settled on her middle, "Thank you, Sakura-san, but no. My child is adamant about only a few rice crackers on which to break our fast."

"I see." The woman replied warmly her eyes falling to the younger woman's stomach for a moment before shifting her light-eyed gaze back upward. Had there been a hint of envy in the noblewoman's eyes?

Even if there had been, Xochitl knew there was no animosity in the woman toward her. It was simply that the lord of the manor was so unconsciously charming. Sakura-san had simply fallen prey and Xochitl could not blame her.

The former courtesan watched as the graceful brunette settled for tea, lifting a cup toward her lips with perfect elegance.

A calm silence stretched out between them, both appreciative of the scent of spring stealing in.

"Kuchiki-sama is expected home today, is he not?" Sakura-san broke the quiet with her cultured, soft-pitched voice.

Before Xochitl could respond a series of excited kicks stole her attention. When the baby had calmed, leaving an impression of contentment on its mother, Xochitl nodded.

"I imagine he will send Abarai-san ahead to let us know all is well." She said after releasing a sigh.

Sakura gave a nod in acknowledgement, the smile on her lips wistful, "I'm pleased that he is returning."

Though Xochitl concurred she did not comment, passing her hand in slow circles over her belly.

The two women fell quiet again, at ease to await the lord.


	124. Chapter 124

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 410

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Incorrigible

Renji did indeed appear a few hours later. The mission assigned to a select few of Squad Six had taken them away for a few days and the lieutenant reflected the tiresome nature of the task.

Xochitl sat seiza just inside the shoji and offered tea when the redhead tiredly climbed the steps up to the porch.

"Naw," Renji rubbed at the back of his neck, a yawn escaping, "Can't say I'd make it back up if I sat down, Xochitl-san." He offered a crooked smile and she gave him a sympathetic one in response.

She gazed up at him and could see the dark circles beneath his eyes. With a slight frown she reached a hand up and understanding Renji gripped her elbow and helped the woman to her feet. It took a moment before Xochitl felt grounded enough to move forward.

"All went well?" She asked as he assisted her down the stairs.

He yawned again before settling into a smirk and grumbling, "If by well you mean we didn't come across a _**damn**_ trace of the instigators of that riot…"

As they began to tread the path Xochitl shot him another considerate glance.

When she looked forward again, Renji couldn't help but study her out of the corner of his eye as he internally debated whether to sate his curiosity. He knew women were sensitive about… well a lot of things…

"Sooo… was that- ugh- the woman the clan sent- the one I saw heading to the manor from here?" He asked as casually as he could manage, watching her for any sign of temper.

To his surprise Xochitl replied without hesitation, "Yes. She brought breakfast she had made."

Renji's brows winged upward, "Really? So- you two- you're not like slinging insults or…"

She laughed, "We get on just fine."

"Hmm," Renji nodded pensively. Then his nose wrinkled slightly as his brow scrunched, "So what… You're all just gonna live here like some kinda- _**commune**_?" He'd probably been stealing the wrong books about pregnancy…

Xochitl did not turn to him as she spoke rather off-handedly, "Well I suppose I might become your captain's concubine if he chose to wed Sakura-san…"

Renji nearly tripped, his wide-eyed gaze whipping in her direction, "Seriously? I mean- _**shit**_\- ugh- I did say somethin' about a harem- but I was just trying to get under the captain's skin!"

Xochitl clicked her tongue and gave him a wry glance, "You're too incorrigible, Lieutenant."

* * *

AN: Renji was totally thinking of a hippie sex commune… Perv.


	125. Chapter 125

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 984

AN: No excuse- just is. The end is nigh! Are you excited- because I am!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

(Broad) Daylight

Renji continued to prod Xochitl about the presence of Sakura-san, sure that there was some internal feud going on for the captain's affections.

But Xochitl only seemed amused, laughing at his insinuations and brushing off his concerns.

They'd emerged from the trees and found the garden desperately soaking in the spring's sunlight.

As Xochitl yet again gave way to laughter, she abruptly stopped, her mirth cut short by a sharp gasp. Renji turned to stand in front of her, hands hovering nervously as the woman bent forward, holding to her stomach.

"Xochitl-san! Should- should I get Unohana-Taichou?" Renji could not disguise the panic in his voice.

"No- it's the- s-_**same**_ as- always. They told me- la-labor pains would feel different." She explained in heavy pants.

Renji's brow furrowed and he gave her an appraising look, "Does the captain know bout this?"

Eyes closed as she slowly straightened she shook her head. Breathing as Kotetsu-san had taught her she felt the harsh tugging feeling lessen.

"I falsely assumed that infusing more reiatsu into the walls of the guest residence would be sufficient. But it seems I'm uninformed." Byakuya's level voice just hinted at his displeasure at the situation.

Renji grimaced before turning toward his captain, obscuring Xochitl's view.

"Taichou-," The redhead stiffened.

"You are dismissed. You have earned your rest, Lieutenant."

Renji took a breath, but refrained from arguing. He cast a half smile over his shoulder, bowed to his superior, and was gone in a matter of moments.

"Xochitl-," Byakuya began, but she held up her hand and took a step back.

"My lord, I will return to my rooms to rest." She said quickly. She did not meet his gaze and his jaw clenched at the avoidance.

His eyes narrowed and he could just see the waves of irregular energy still emanating around her. With an effort he curbed his frustration to speak gently.

"Have you been feeling ill since I've been away?" He subtly stepped closer.

She looked up then with a pleading look, but did not speak. They were steps away from the manor; she had only meant to see Renji to the garden.

But he seemed unconcerned with their proximity to the manse, too preoccupied with her discomfort.

A small gasp left her lips as he placed his hands on her waist and drew her close until her stomach was pressed against him. The energy smoothed out, the baby reacting instantly to its father's blanket of warm reiatsu.

"This will not do." He said lowly to her, trying to catch her eyes, "You cannot keep things of this nature from me, Xochitl."

For once he was not making demands, his tone was soft, coaxing.

A few breaths passed before she could reply, the comforting feeling of his spiritual pressure making her unable- or perhaps unwilling- to draw away from his firm hands.

"It is just a little pain- like before," She murmured, "Unohana-san said I should expect some aches closer to term… You know I cannot trouble you… Even if I… _**want**_ to." A flush filtered across her high cheekbones.

His lips twitched; staring down at her, the noble distinctly remembered the last time he'd been this close. Resistance was futile when she was so endearing. Unconsciously he was lowering his face toward hers.

"Kuchiki-sama-," Sakura-san's voice was near breathless with excitement. Neither Xochitl nor Byakuya had heard the woman approach. As it was Byakuya's frame blocked the view of the pregnant woman from Sakura's vantage.

But the Kuchiki Head had shifted upon hearing his name and now all stood in stunned silence as the intimate scene was unveiled to all eyes.

Sakura-san looked from Byakuya to Xochitl, unable to politely mask her shock and the brief touch of emotion in her eyes.

Naturally Xochitl did not go unaffected by this look and she quickly put distance between herself and the lord of the manor, a pang of guilt erupting in her chest. Still her heart was pounding against her ribs almost painfully and she was unsure how to react further.

Sakura-san, however had recovered and she smiled her noble smile and bowed to Byakuya, "Pardon me, Kuchiki-sama. Welcome home…" She folded her hands demurely as she stood straight only to calmly retreat toward the dining room, where no doubt she had prepared tea.

Reason rushing back to her, Xochitl exhaled audibly, then mumbled a parting, and bowed to take her leave.

But Byakuya who had been watching his guest retreat, quickly turned his attention back to Xochitl and caught her hand before she had fully pivoted away.

An intensity heated his storm-colored eyes as he looked down at her again. But as before his words were without edge, "You must send for me, Xochitl. No matter the hour. You will not suffer if I can prevent it."

Her lips parted, but no sound escaped and her eyes darted to the hand he held, following the progress of his thumb as it travelled over her knuckles tenderly.

All she could offer was a dazed nod before slowly pulling away.

If not for Takeda-san's silent appearance Byakuya would have insisted upon seeing Xochitl back, but the maid gave him a meaningful nod and took the young woman's elbow.

He felt the weight of fatigue settling on his shoulders as he lost sight of his forbidden lover.

He smirked at this thought. _Forbidden. As though any might forbid me! _His eyes flashed then as he recalled the predicament the unplanned meeting had created.

Ire stirred as he thought of what might happen if the Elders caught wind of the too brief encounter.

With a brisk shake of his head he tamped down any worry. There was little room on his plate for fear of the repercussions of his minor indulgences.

The birth was a little over a month away.

Soon enough he would be helpless against the anxieties that came with fatherhood.


	126. Chapter 126

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 410

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Apricot Flowers

Intuition prevailed; he'd caught her in time.

Glancing at Ikarosu the boy looked uncertain- guilty even, shoulders hunched and eyes darting everywhere but the other man's face.

And the rebellious girl...

Even now her cheeks were flushed, temper sparking in those darker-than-dark brown eyes. Some part of her _**knew**_ she had been too spontaneous, but her gaze remained defiant.

Despite her heavy middle her posture was still impeccable and she lifted her chin with a measure of insouciance he couldn't help but admire.

It was a very Kuchiki sort of look and he bit back a rakish smile.

No, it was no time to humor her or appreciate her whimsy.

The challenge was there. Snapping between them. But he was indeed angry- it wasn't just about dominance.

Still as she met his stare with a narrow-eyed one of her own, he could see the nervous energy buzzing beneath the surface. She was impatient and restless. It was her eagerness that had driven her. He allowed the smallest ounce of pity to appear in his cloudy greys and she clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes in response.

"Come Ikarosu," She sniffed, turning on her heel, holding her hand out to the boy, "I'll make us some plum blossom tea."

The boy hastened to her side to take her hand, ducking under the lord of the manor's gaze.

The scent of the flowering trees suddenly filled Byakuya's nose.

_Ume_. He had forgotten all about them. Ordinarily he might hold court- have a small get-together in the northeast garden in celebration of their blooming.

There was a good expanse of land behind the river-house (courtesan's villa) and a variety of trees had taken root, but none so plentiful as the plum trees.

It was tradition, she had said, to gather beneath them and offer praise to the gods (basically the women would drink and dance well into the night). No business was conducted on these "flowering days". While she couldn't imbibe or dance (without burden) she had wanted to attend.

It was _**tradition**_.

As he watched her pace away from the garden gate she had attempted to escape through, he itched to go after her.

_We will make new traditions._ He might have said- but instead he had demanded she, 'Stop being foolish and return to rest.' He supposed anxiety was getting the best of him as well.

That night she haunted his dreams, dancing in a swirl of pink and white petals.

* * *

AN: Ume were usually planted to the northeast to ward off evil. They are also known as the "Japanese apricot" and can bloom in late winter to early spring. February to early March seems to be when they are most prevalent.

Phew! Finally got my poll up on my profile (it's at the tippy-top of the page)! I'd appreciate your feedback! Thanks!


	127. Chapter 127

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 343

AN: This chapter might seem a little scattered, but I just wanted Byakuya's anxiety to ring through- as cool as he is he can't help but fall prey to a little fear for the future.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

What about College?

A week went by in which he had no contact with Xochitl. She would not be forgiving of his brusqueness. Contact was supposed to be kept to a minimum in any case- it was supposed to be strictly business.

But he knew when he was being ignored.

For a week he sulked (or so his lieutenant accused). He thought she might at least send some plum blossom tea…

Renji (his lieutenant turned informant) reported that she made variations of the tea every day and while he wasn't much of a tea drinker, he quite liked her version. Byakuya had only huffed softly at this, but inwardly he was bristling.

In the evenings he found himself continually pouring over his accounts, trying to divide out appropriate funds for the coming events.

He was growing increasingly snappish and he knew it.

This _**snit**_\- as Renji called it- was just in reaction to the impending birth. He could only imagine how Xochitl might be responding (if the confrontation the week before was any indication she was likely pacing like a caged animal).

Suddenly he was on his feet, walking back and forth.

Xochitl would no doubt refuse a fund in her name. But it was only right she had access to his resources. Mother and child should have every creature comfort…

He paused. They had not even discussed which room the baby would occupy…

Damn.

What about clothing? Food? _**Education**_?

His rhythmic steps began again.

This was how Renji found him.

The red-head gaped from the office's doorway. The noble's black hair was slightly ruffled as though he'd been running his hands through it incessantly. The grey eyes were trained on the floor. The broad shoulders seemed knotted beneath the haori.

The man looked tired. Lost in thought, he hadn't even acknowledged Renji's presence.

The lieutenant wasn't sure whether to be amused or concerned.

He took a gamble and stepped over the threshold to clap a hand on his superior's shoulder, halting him.

"Whatdaya say- lets you and I grab a drink after work, eh Taichou?"

* * *

AN: Think Renji will manage to get Byakuya drunk? I mean no offense- but I have a feeling the pineapple head might be able to drink our guy under the table- though I could totally see it being the other way around too… Hmm…

*FYI I have a lot of chapters ready to go- just need some of the in-between mainly the actual labor- so your participation in the poll would be much welcomed!


	128. Chapter 128

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 803

AN: The resident red-head is full of it this chapter! Some further male bonding between my favorite bros.

And yay follows and favs! Thanks for joining! Ouu- and did you see- this fiction is now part of a community! Wow. I'm honored, truly. Dearest L.G. I believe you'll get what you want soon enough- hold on for the baby-love!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Here's to You

Long legs sprawled out before him, Renji leaned back on his hands on the tatami. He sighed in satisfaction taking in the empty bowls stacked to the right on the table he'd just quit. He now sat alongside the low table, looking completely relaxed despite the very elegance of the Kuchiki banquet hall. For a moment he eyed the bottle of umeshu and then the bottle of sake.

Decisions, decisions.

The captain said nothing when he poured himself a cup of each.

With another sigh he eased back, drink in hand and spoke off-handedly, "Sooo… what I caught of that lady the Elders practically gift-wrapped for you-,"

Byakuya gave a derisive, "Hn."

"- she's pretty easy on the eyes… I tell ya Taichou, most guys would be jealous of the position you're in… Two women at your beck and call…" Renji drawled, shaking his head slowly.

Byakuya scoffed into his cup. When he had placed the glass back down on the table he gave Renji a wry look, "There is little to be envious of. Sakura-san was essentially sent as a spy and an… incentive, while Xochitl- I would hardly consider her at my beck-and-call."

The lieutenant smirked at this, "Careful, Taichou, you sound a little bitter bout that."

The noble ignored the man's goading, casting his gaze aside and sweeping his cup up once more with fluid grace. He took a sip and when he set the cup back on the table his countenance was thoughtful.

"Sakura-san is beautiful. Well-spoken, clever, and attentive. She can anticipate my needs and never seems to mind my preference for silence…"

"And Xochitl-san?" Renji prompted, hiding his crooked smile behind his cup. He watched as the pensive mien on his captain's face morphed. Byakuya's eyes flickered between emotions, fondness, irritation, concern…

"She is not the ideal wife." He said finally.

Renji startled, slopping a bit of sake down the outside of the painted porcelain in his hand. He frowned down at himself and wiped idly at the wet spot on his uniform with one hand. He quickly polished off the cup and set it back on the wood with a _clunk_.

After swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand he lifted a brow in his captain's direction, "But ya asked her- or wait- _**told**_ her you were gonna marry her."

"Mm," Byakuya agreed, staring now down the length of the hall, "I did. My intentions have not changed. I have only put the matter aside for _**now**_… What I meant was that she is- Xochitl- is not the mate I thought I might have chosen- or was intended to choose." A rare smile crossed his features then as he huffed out an even rarer laugh, "I cannot imagine Sakura-san hitting someone with her slipper…"

He missed the look of confusion that furrowed his lieutenant's brow.

Renji gave a half shrug his expression clearing as he said, "Xochitl-san is from the Rukon. Bred tough- if ya get me…"

"Yes." Byakuya murmured quietly in response.

"Ideals change," Renji gazed into the cup he had just poured, "We all think we know what we want until somethin' different is staring us in the face and we can't avoid it- cuz it's just that damn intriguing."

The hall was quiet for a time. It was almost eerie for such a large space- a large extravagant space- one that rang of royalty.

Finally Byakuya spoke, narrowing an appraising look at his companion, "At times Lieutenant… you are startlingly insightful."

A snort echoed with all impropriety throughout the room. Renji tossed back another cup before flashing a cheeky grin, "Oh yeah, Taichou, I'm a real _::hic::_ philo-so-pher when I wanna be."

No doubt encouraged by the alcohol Byakuya gave a low chuckle at this and lifted his cup, "To the philosopher in you, Renji."

A full blown grin spread across the other man's face and his laughter, less controlled, resounded. When he had recovered he shook his head, the smile still playing about his lips, "Nah, Taichou." He lifted his glass high in salute, "To you and the next generation of Kuchiki's!"

…

After more toasts that grew increasingly random (mostly from Renji) the two men had collectively finished four bottles of umeshu and three of sake.

Needless to say, the next day, Renji was a little worse for wear. And yet, somehow his captain looked like the poster boy for clean living.

As he plunked down at his desk, the lieutenant leaned heavily to one side, eventually propping up his head on his fist.

Byakuya looked up to give the man an assessing look, "Lieutenant, I do expect that report on the progress of our newest scouts within the hour."

Bloodshot brown eyes glared back. "That is the last time I phil-philoso-phisize with you, Captain." He muttered darkly.

* * *

AN: I guess Byakuya is a badass all around, huh? Maybe two more chapters before the main event- so if you are so inclined- please cast your votes in the poll at the top of my profile!


	129. Chapter 129

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 536

AN: Italics this chapter are indicative of written (letter) word.

I'm most grateful for the follows and favs and the reviews make me quite happy!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Love Letters

_Xochitl,_

_It is my most sincere hope that this missive finds you well (I should hope that if anything of importance came to pass I'd already be aware). In any case, it has come to my attention that while our previous evening talks were fruitful, in the most enlightening and often satisfying of ways, some imperative matters were not discussed._

_As to the matter of the space which our child might occupy upon arrival, I thought it most prudent to utilize the western chambers you are familiar with. The space is large enough to accommodate any furnishings necessary for our child's prosperity as well as another's. It is my wish that you consider re-inhabiting these chambers in the future (please refer to the attached floorplan outlining possible organization of the aforementioned space)._

_Also of concern is the question of our young's care. As __**governess**__ you will undoubtedly be the main caregiver, however, I find that due to the circumstances there might be conflict when coordinating with my schedule. Admittedly, I am most eager to devote significant time to our child and thus would likely spend an indeterminate amount of time in the western rooms. I should hope that we can find some harmony when interacting- however mindful we must be of the rigid stipulations imposed on our actions in regard to one another._

At this point Xochitl stopped reading, shaking her head as she laughed with both bitterness and amusement. "Why not just say the rules those stuffy old busybodies made!" She huffed. Then glaring down at the paper she muttered, "And don't think I don't know that you're still upset about my hand in suggesting it all!" With a forlorn sigh she leaned back against the curved end of the longue, resting her hand with the scroll on her belly.

She groaned as she shifted slightly, her eyes drawn back to the expensive parchment.

_There are other such concerns that I believe are relevant, but at the moment those two are foremost in my mind. It would be most efficient if we could converse about these affairs in person. However without a chaperone I fear we would be in violation of the contract._

Again Xochitl left off, "Oh? You suddenly care if we're together without proper _**chaperone**_? Impossible man… _**Really**_?"

Being cooped up in the guesthouse with only an occasional walk was starting to take its toll.

_Therefore if a designated time might be set aside, please see to it to inform me._

"Is this about the tea? Is he being snarky because I didn't send him any?"

_Otherwise, I view correspondence as an acceptable means of communicating your thoughts on the issues mentioned._

_My sincerest wish is that you remain in good health. Please do not hesitate to inform me of any needs that might arise._

_Kuchiki, Byakuya _

_27__th__ Head of the Kuchiki Clan_

_Captain of the 6__th__ Division of the Imperial Court Guard Squads of Seireitei_

Xochitl released another plaintive sound as she set the scroll aside and rubbed at her stomach, "Such a man… Well, I suppose he's never been one for flowery words..." With a smile she looked down at the inescapable roundness at her middle. "How shall we reply, hmm?"


	130. Chapter 130

Disclamer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 656

AN: Like last chapter italics are indicative of written (letter) word. Bits of emotional fluff…

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Love Letters: Part Two

Byakuya was a little leery of reading Xochitl's reply.

He had honestly struggled a bit with the wording of the message he had sent. At least three drafts made it into the refuse bin. After that he had cleared his mind of all the emotional clutter and settled upon the formal writing he was familiar with. Truthfully a bit of his thoughts had leaked through- his chagrin at the lack of contact as well as an adamant reminder of their interminable connection with the use of '_our'._

Their mutual responsibility seemed hazy ever since their separation. He'd thought they'd be able to parent together. While the venture hadn't seemed easy given their differing mindsets, it had not seemed impossible.

Now, unable to be alone together or to further pursue an intimate relationship the foreseeable future as parents seemed skewed. Essentially they would be co-parenting which to him would be unproductive- not to mention undesirable.

_My Dearest Lord,_

He noted, not for the first time, that her kanji was precise, yet somehow unique to her. His eyes traced the word '_dearest'_ several times before moving on.

_I am honored that you should concern yourself with my health. I can tell you great care is being taken with my person. My own sincere hope is that you are allowing yourself sufficient rest and are not troubling yourself with thoughts of me into the late hours._

"Hn," Byakuya smirked, "That seems a provocation…"

_Still, I am pleased you saw fit to take time from your taxing schedule to write to me in regards to the baby. I can assure you such matters have not been far from my own thoughts. While I too would much prefer to be in your presence to discuss these affairs, I understand your worry that doing so might not be prudent._

A slight tick had started to develop in the noble's cheek and his eyes narrowed upon the letter, "So you are turning the tables…"

_The western chambers would be adequate for the baby's lodgings- however, logistically speaking it might pose a problem in consideration to my proximity. Your invitation to take up residence in the manor once again is appreciated, but problematic and I regretfully and respectfully decline. _

Byakuya closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He hadn't expected her to readily agree, but he had still hoped…

He focused on the paper again.

_May I suggest setting the baby up in my own lodgings primarily, while keeping the western rooms open based on necessity? Considering we might need supervision should I venture to the main house I think this would be most practical. _

A small frown tugged at Byakuya's mouth as the tone of the letter changed.

_Truly, I am heartened to hear that you wish to spend time with our child. Please know, that I would never deny you._

_I believe we __**can**__ find some harmony in cooperation. As well, I believe that our child is most fortunate to have a man of your strengths to learn from in the future. Indeed, I have faith in a happy future for our little one._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Xochitl_

_P.S. Please enjoy the plum blossom tea I have sent along. I should hope it contents you._

Byakuya sat back in his chair at the high desk in his study.

She had faith.

She had faith in the future and perhaps that meant she had faith in him.

Just that one word meant endless possibilities, just that one word meant there was hope- and that she hadn't given up.

When he had closed his eyes he could not say, but when he opened them they fell on fresh parchment neatly stacked on the right side of his desk.

…

The reply was folded, not rolled, and it was smaller.

Xochitl sucked in a breath, tears springing to her eyes as she read over the perfectly scrawled words.

_In all truth, in all ways, I miss you._

* * *

AN: Mmkay guys, you know what's up next chapter… Wow- talk about a spoiler… That said, I will be closing the poll tomorrow afternoon at some point- so if you still haven't weighed in and would like to please do so before then!


	131. Chapter 131

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 380

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

The Doldrums

The first week of March at Unohana's behest Xochitl was relegated to her bed.

Byakuya was on the fence about this development. But as always, Unohana gave sound reason.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, I say again, her labor will be more difficult than is common. Because of the spiritual pressure, her contractions will not be the only pains she undergoes during that time and it will take its toll on her. She must conserve her strength."

He didn't think it likely that Xochitl would adhere to the restriction. However, he found out that the young woman had made no protests and this only increased his sense of apprehension.

After the order had been handed down, Hachimoto, Sakura began to visit the bedridden woman daily and would delicately update the lord of the manor on the mother-to-be's disposition during mealtime.

It was a wonder that the noblewoman was so considerate and Byakuya, not for the first time, wondered about her loyalty. As it was he'd had no condemning visits or missives from the Elders. He had at least expected a warning note from his aunt, but she had been oddly silent.

The month ticked by like the hands of a clock, a steady, droning pace that when considered too often caused anxiety.

Everyday a moment came to pass when Byakuya was riddled with an impulsive desire to damn the restrictions and go to see for himself that Xochitl was well. But he held himself back- not only to keep from provoking the inevitable (that the Elders would eventually catch wind of his eagerness) but to ensure Xochitl did not know of his own preoccupation. The woman was far too intuitive to miss his nervous energy.

His impeccable discipline was slipping day by day. He was distracted.

An internal battle; he longed to be near her.

But, his feelings were mirrored in Xochitl, who found herself almost constantly near tears. Naturally she scolded herself and muttered about hormones. But she frequently found herself frustrated, salt-water springing to her eyes when she thought of the one person she wanted with her most as she awaited her child's arrival. Counting each waking hour, the heavy ache only increased.

And then, as March drew to a close, the hourglass filtered its last grain of sand. Time was up.


	132. Chapter 132

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

AN: Funny that, though this chapter is looooonnnggg, it just scratches the surface. The entire day of the birth is actually spread out through smaller chapters.

Fair warning that there is A LOT going on this chapter- a lot of characters and thus craziness and of course there's a lady having a baby so… Not to worry- I know in the chaos you'll wonder about the two central to this story and fear not- they will get their downtime. As always, your support is much welcomed!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

The Present

"Taichou," Yumichika gasped, trying to keep up with his superior's long strides, "Do you really think it's a good idea to drop in like this?"

"Course!" Zaraki answered in his naturally booming tone, "Abarai said that sissy-shit captain of his likes a good stiff drink. Now's as good a time as any to see if he can keep up with the big boys and hold his hooch!"

Rolling vivid maroon eyes, the Fifth Seat, shook his head, "Yes well, I'm sure a contest of drinking stamina is going to be the first thing on his mind when he sees you knocked a hole through his gate and took out three guards."

(Once the household sentinels had realized Kenpachi was a captain and not some mammoth hooligan, reeking of liquor, they stopped trying to bar his way…)

Zaraki answered with an echoing laugh, ducking into another room only to startle yet _**another**_ group of maids. Seeing no sign of his quarry he tromped on leaving the sound of screaming in his wake.

"Don't suppose he's with the ball-n-chain somewhere, huh?" The captain paused outside to scratch his cheek.

Yumichika sighed wearily, folding his arms over his chest as he came to a halt at the man's side, "I _**think**_, Taichou, that he's attending the very captain's meeting that you yourself are now missing. And sadly, Xo-chan isn't his wife. His clan has nixed those plans." His lower lip puckered slightly.

While he was acquainted enough with the woman to know that she wouldn't allow herself to moon over the loss, he still thought it a cruel fate that she be denied the man she loved. Yumichika was a romantic at heart after all.

"Eh?" Kenpachi's bare brow lifted as he cast a sidelong glance at the other man.

With an airy gesture Yumichika explained, "His clan said 'nuh-uh, no way' when he brought up marriage- or so says the grapevine. Couldn't very well go against them when they were threatening his position."

Kenpachi snorted with no lack of disgust and his lieutenant chose that moment to put her two cents in.

Pink-head bobbing up over her captain's shoulder she chirped, "Does that mean Byakushi isn't gonna be a daddy to Xo-Xo's baby?"

Before the other man might comment, Kenpachi growled out, "What it means is that nancy-boy doesn't have any balls after all if he can't even face down a bunch-a wrinkly old farts for his woman's sake." He waved the bottle in his hand in an irritated gesture.

Yachiru's little nose wrinkled as she made a face, nodding in agreement, "Kenny's right! Byakushi shouldn't listen to smelly people!"

Yumichika was helpless against the corner of his mouth tugging upward at this.

"Eh- come on. Let's check that building out there. Should at least give that prick a piece-a-my-mind." Kenpachi muttered, striding off the porch, tossing his head in the direction of the trees on the eastern edge of the property.

At this Ayasegawa threw his hands in the air, "Cap-tain! I told you- he's at the meeting!" As he was thoroughly ignored, he stomped his foot, throwing his arms down dramatically at his sides, hands balled into fists. If not for Ikkaku finally turning up and clasping a hand on his shoulder to direct him forward, he likely would have remained on the porch to huff and puff.

…

The scene beyond the shoji of the guesthouse, while not chaotic was jaw-dropping to the two late-comers.

Kenpachi had just deposited a disheveled looking Xochitl onto a chaise. A tea set had been scattered across a table and a broken glass lay on the floor by one of its legs. The bottle of spirits the captain had toted was now forgotten on the floor just inside the doorway.

Quick as always, Yumichika came to the most rational conclusion. A finger pressed beneath his lower lip he uttered, "Oh dear…"

Stepping over the threshold behind his friend, Ikkaku paused, lip curled as his gaze dropped to the floor and the puddle he stood in, "That can't be good."

"That's what I'm sayin," Kenpachi scoffed, folding his arms as he stepped back and looked around, "Found her laying on the floor."

"Xo-chan, where's your maid?" Yumichika asked gently stepping closer.

"I- I," Xochitl blushed in embarrassment, smiling weakly, "I sent her for the red bean buns that Midori-san makes."

Takeda-san, for as detached and strict as she seemed, would deny Xochitl nothing. In the months closer to the birth, in fact, she'd become increasingly attentive toward Xochitl. But then Byakuya too seemed to dote from afar- sending along shaved ice or sugared fruits on occasion.

Yumichika gave her an understanding smile, "Aa, Midori-san's Anpan is the best around…" He lifted a brow however, giving her an appraising once over, "You sure you really _**need**_ pastries…?"

Xochitl glowered, her voice low, "Now is not the time to be teasing about my weight, Yumi-chan."

The Fifth Seat blinked in surprise a moment before cocking a smile at her.

Yachiru then appeared with a cup in her small hands, thrusting it toward Xochitl's face, startling the woman as well as Yumichika.

Xochitl smiled at the pink-haired girl warmly, "Thank you." But her hand trembled as she reached for the cup and in the end it was Yumichika who grasped it and helped her drink.

"Captain," The man pitched his voice purposely low, "May I suggest sending one of us to the Fourth?"

Suddenly Xochitl's hand was gripped around Yumichika's own, "And Byakuya- please- _**please**_ bring him."

Even Yachiru who was now busy poking into odds and ends paused at the woman's plea.

After a few more moments of silence Kenpachi cleared his throat loudly, "Madarame you get over to the First. Kid, get over to the Fourth- bring who ya can."

Not a word was exchanged, but both bobbed their heads to their captain and were gone in a matter of seconds.

…

In the doorway, Renji froze, staring at the woman propped against the pillows on her western-style couch, fingernails digging into her knees.

When she opened her eyes he could see an almost fevered light.

"A-Abarai-san." She huffed out, attempting a smile that contorted into an expression of pain.

Renji stumbled across the threshold by way of Ikkaku's shove.

He didn't bother to shoot a glare the man's way, already feeling guilty for hesitating.

He was soon tentatively kneeled at the woman's bedside assessing her cautiously. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her face and arms and she looked pale. The loose tunic-gown was wet at the hem and plastered to her skin in spots; he tried not to let his eyes linger. Her abundant hair was escaping from its plait.

All the while, Xochitl watched him expectantly, biting her lower lip.

"He- he's stuck in a meeting- otherwise…"

She nodded quickly, but he could see the worry increasing in her gaze.

The room fell into a semblance of silence, but for Xochitl's rhythmic breaths at intervals and Yumichika's occasional comment on the clothing contained in the chest he was riffling through.

Zaraki stood with one shoulder leaned against the doorframe, gazing out into the trees- no doubt on the lookout for his rival captain.

Suddenly Xochitl gasped and every individual's attention was focused on the laboring woman.

In desperation the woman reached out for something to grasp onto, unfortunately for Renji it just so happened to be the lustrous red tail that had fallen over his shoulder.

As Xochitl gritted her teeth, groaning at the very intense contraction, Renji yelped as she fisted his hair, tugging unconsciously.

"Ohhhhhhh!"

"_**Ow**_! F-fuck!"

By the time the contraction had passed they were both breathing heavily. Renji grimaced at the pain left in his scalp as Xochitl eased her grip slowly.

Renji's eyes opened, immediately shining with panic, "Owww- yeah- okay… Um- are you okay? I mean- no- ugh- the baby it's coming- ugh- _**now**_?"

Xochitl shook her head, not bothering to answer as she fought nausea.

"Nah- the contractions are still too far apart."

Each head turned toward Ikkaku.

"What?" The Third Seat defended with a glare, arms folded over his chest, "I know shit!"

Silence followed for a time until Kenpachi gave a snort, "So what- you birthin' this baby, Madarame?"

"Hell no!" Ikkaku and Renji shouted simultaneously.

The clean-shaven man immediately cast an indignant sneer at the Fuku-Taichou of the Sixth Division.

Rolling his eyes, Renji turned back to Xochitl as he muttered, "The captain would kill you Ikkaku- then he'd kill me." He swallowed hard as he gazed at the woman before him, mind stuttering over what to do next.

Renji was in no way prepared for this- hell if his captain hadn't been in a meeting- he probably would have tried to steer clear of this whole situation. He wasn't quite sure he'd made the right call in leaving the guard to inform his captain once the meeting was over. His thought had been that Xochitl was alone with Kenpachi and that seemed… Well… It was _**Kenpachi**_.

So, of course, upon learning the meeting was nearly over he had hurried to offer some support to his captain's woman in the meantime.

_Damnit, where is Squad Four? Shit. I should have sent Ikkaku after Yachiru-san- at least to make sure she delivered the message and didn't just ask for candy. _

When the pink-haired lieutenant bounded through the doorway with the lieutenant of the Fourth on her heels, Renji's tense shoulders slumped in relief. He scrambled up to make way for Isane, but didn't get far as he found the laboring woman's hand wrapped in his shihakusho.

It was the first time he had ever noted fear in the woman's eyes and he was unable to keep the pity he felt from his expression

"C-can you find him? Please?" Awash with tears her eyes were no more than pools of vulnerable fawn.

With an unflinching gaze Renji gave a firm nod in response. Xochitl smiled.

"Xochitl-san, you've been having contractions, yes? Are they coming frequently?" Isane asked kindly as she finally took Renji's place.

The other woman shook her head.

"Eh, they're pretty irregular still." Ikkaku remarked off-handedly. Isane glanced his way, but nodded.

"Abarai Fuku-Taichou," The healer called as Renji was hesitantly edging toward the door, "We'll be at the Fourth. We're lucky that it's still early or moving might be a problem. But it's best to be where we have every tool at our disposal."

Again Renji bobbed his head in decisive agreement. He was soon gone and Xochitl who had been leaning forward eased back with a sigh.

"A few hands from my Division should be along soon to help us to the Fourth." Isane informed, "In the meantime I'm just going to check a few things, okay?"

The Fuku-Taichou watched intently as the woman swallowed and nodded submissively.

"Relax." Isane soothed softly, placing a warm hand glowing faintly with kido against Xochitl's abdomen. Her brow twitched, the only sign of her concern.

While Unohana had warned her staff about the coming labor, Isane still found herself slightly intimidated. She certainly didn't want to agitate the patient with her own misgivings, but it was hard to forgo casting sympathetic looks when observing the woman's discomfort.

_She has to be calm. The reiatsu is unsteady as it is_. _I can't let on how worrisome it is to see her struggling so hard already._ _Right. Isane, put on your poker face and do your job!_

Isane recalled Madarame's input from earlier and couldn't help but smile, which in turn sloughed off the hampering anxiety. Going about a routine labor-exam with gentle hands she said, "Spending time with Hanatarou again, Ikkaku-san?"

Keeping his gaze averted, Ikkaku gave a snort, "That brat mumbles things when he's studying."

The Eleventh now thought of Yamada as somewhat of a mascot and would badger him about spending time with them. Poor Hanatarou had never been able to escape after the chance encounter with the division's captain in the loo.

"Mmm," Isane kept her tone light, "He's been studying for today in fact. He's almost as knowledgeable as Unohana-Taichou now, Xochitl-san. You'll be in good hands." The woman slid the tunic back down Xochitl's legs, with renewed calm.

Yumichika had appeared at the Fuku-Taichou's side and Isane looked up and reached out to take the clean yukata the man was offering.

As Isane was helping Xochitl into the dark blue yukata, the sound of footsteps dashed the quiet.

Huffing to catch his breath, Hanatarou leaned on the doorpost opposite Kenpachi, looking flushed and excited.

After swallowing a final gasp, the Seventh Seat, broke into a harried smile, "Kotetsu Fuku-Taichou."

The woman answered with a nod and pleased expression.

"Xochitl-san, let's get you to the Fourth. Kuchiki-Taichou will be there soon." Hanatarou stepped across the threshold, an unusual confidence ringing in his words.

The pregnant woman laughed a sound of respite that rang like a breath of fresh air, easing the tension that had gathered. In response, her uninvited (but not unwelcomed) guests exchanged looks and smiles, even Kenpachi allowing a sharp-toothed grin.

…

Never before had he cut through the air with such speed- like a knife, feet barely touching pavement- he had practically blinked to the Fourth Division. He frowned at the sliver of nausea that touched him as he straightened his robes briefly before striding the halls with purpose.

He didn't stop to acknowledge the ringing in his ears or to register the sense of muted sound that followed.

His lieutenant was behind him, keeping some distance (likely feeling guilty for not fetching his captain immediately). But he couldn't hear his footfalls, nor the busy sounds of the hospital corridor. At some point the ryoka boy had fallen into step with Renji, but even his loud, obnoxious tones couldn't impinge on the quiet bubble that had surrounded the Sixth Division's Captain.

It was strange that the substitute would appear- today of all days, yet this thought was here and gone.

His heartbeat was a dull drumming despite its furious pace. The tendons in his hands were curling and relaxing, curling and relaxing, as they formed fists only to ease soon after.

His thoughts were a kaleidoscope, one morphing into the next.

As he halted outside a set of- yes- intimidating doors- he realized that several people had paused in the hall to watch him. He knew some of these curious individuals by name, but some were unknown- not that it mattered as they soon fell behind a grey veil that cut them off from his world.

Now he could hear his breath. Now he realized that he had sprained his wrist when slamming out of the doors of the First Division. He could feel a coating of sweat drying beneath his robes. His chest ached due to caged anxiety and his light-defying reflexes.

All of this was culminating in a feeling of light-headedness he was viciously trying to tamp down.

He closed his eyes.

_You've been waiting. Anticipating this… It's here and you let control slip from your fingers? If you shy away, how will you be able to look that woman in the eye again? Kuchiki, Byakuya, shoulder your pride._

Steel eyes opened, lightning awakened in the gun-metal depths as his mind fell silent.

Finally the unstable quaking in his stomach subsided and he entered without another thought.

He stopped to take stock of the room. The fluid activity going on in the private wing did not pause for him. The captain, the lieutenant, the second seat, and even the seventh seat went about their business as though he was not there.

One raven brow lifted as his eyes alighted on the young woman standing off to one side, rocking on her toes nervously. Rukia.

How had she made it before he had?

Again his musing was brief and his focus narrowed.

Though they didn't say a word, when Byakuya approached, the small cluster of healers parted for him.

When dark eyes fell on him, they held and he couldn't recall how many steps it had taken until he was at the bedside.

Even as the woman sitting up in bed glared, she reached for him. Byakuya caught her hand and fought hard not to drop onto the bed at her side in pure boneless relief.

But those eyes were searing into him with a mixture of emotions, not least of which was righteous fury.

He opened his mouth to attempt judiciousness, but suddenly her nails were latching into his palm and she was gritting her teeth.

Every word was hissed out between her teeth, as she obviously struggled with some pain he couldn't fathom, "You- are- so- lucky- that- I- _**don't**_\- have- reiatsu- control- or- you- would- be- a- pile- of- _**ash**_\- right- now."

He blinked in utter stupefaction and his eyes dropped to his hand as a strange crushing sensation zipped along his nerves.

As Xochitl gave a whimper, Byakuya's gaze shot up searchingly.

"Contraction." Unohana smiled benignly at him from her place by one of many monitors, "Quite uncomfortable".

Somehow, he had a feeling the older woman knew he was in a fair amount of discomfort as well.

* * *

AN: I'll go ahead and call myself a pain-in-the-ass. There's no baby yet. Sorry guys- I'm not trying to be a jerk- I swear. When the little Kuchiki comes it'll be fluff galore- so I had to get all my random chaos theory out by dragging in all the characters I placed in my somewhat indecisive poll. Anywho- the good thing is I've pretty well got the rest of the chapters ready to go.

So- my apologies again. I hope you're still with me!

Random Aside: I see Yumichika as Zaraki's nagging secretary…. Fits.

Thanks!


	133. Chapter 133

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 303

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Nerves of Steel

"What is your problem, Renji?" Ichigo growled, brow twitching in irritation, "It's not like you're the father, quit pacing!"

"I know that!" Renji paused for a moment to snap back. He blew disheveled locks of hair from his eyes. With a low sound of frustration he sat down hard next to the boy, crossing his arms as he scowled irritably.

After allowing a strained silence to settle between them the red-head grumbled, "But… It's nerve-wracking- isn't it?"

Ichigo turned his head away and shrugged. It was at this point Renji noticed that the Shinigami-daiko's heel was bouncing off the floor, in turn causing his leg to shudder, vibrating the bench in anxious rhythm. Renji's eyes narrowed as his lips curled in a mocking snarl, but before he could comment the doors of the room burst open.

Both men stiffened, eager eyes darting upward. Byakuya strode out of the doors in all of his glory, hair rustling slightly against his neck in the breeze of his movement, haori curtaining outward with a sharp yet elegant flair. He halted and the door soundly shut behind him.

Renji and Ichigo stared expectantly, unconsciously mirroring each other in the way their hands dug into their thighs as they leaned forward.

Byakuya didn't bat an eyelash, his gaze supercilious as he stood before them. Still Renji detected the slight clench of the man's jaw before he admitted calmly, "She requested that I leave."

To their credit the two younger men chose not to comment, sealing their lips tight.

Soon it _**was**_ the father-to-be pacing the halls, though his steps fell with languid grace.

This left the two other men on the bench, arms crossed, legs a-bounce, the hall pulsing with tense silence.

Finally, Ichigo turned to Renji, "Oi, by the way- what the hell happened to your hair?"


	134. Chapter 134

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 141

AN: Whoa- shortest chapter ever?

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Idleness Hardly Suits

Finally, after perhaps an hour, Byakuya's measured footsteps came to a halt.

He turned, his expression free of any telling emotion and ordered, "Abarai, Kurosaki, with me."

Hearing their surnames the two men looked up, blinked, and then in unison turned questioning gazes on one another.

Kurosaki scratched his head as Abarai cleared his throat.

They spoke simultaneously:

"Ugh, Byakuya, you really think-,"

"Sir, I don't suspect Xochitl-san-,"

The captain's gaze cut to the two in seconds flat and the protests died, tongues frozen by the threatening look.

When the noble captain pivoted on his heel, heading toward Squad Four's rarely used training grounds, both men jumped to their feet to trail in his wake.

Soon the ringing sound of steel, the scuffle of feet in the dirt, and the huff of exertion could be heard, bounding off the courtyard walls.


	135. Chapter 135

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 349

AN: Ugh… I didn't want to overwhelm you all w/ these chapters… yet I didn't want to tease… So hang on!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Stay Sharp

Isane paused a moment on the porch not only to catch her breath, but to take in the scene before her.

The last bit of sunlight caught and glistened in the trails of sweat dewing each man's skin. Even the Captain of the Sixth Division- who seemed too godly to perspire- was stripped to the waist, ridges of muscle kissed by salty-wet beads.

Isane had lost track of time as the patient labored, but she had taken note of the moment the captain retreated from the room (attempting to look dignified and not somewhat cowed by the soon-to-be mother's dismissal). Xochitl's words had not been so much a polite request as a screamed demand:

'Your ridiculously perfect face is driving me mad! Get out!'

Granted, she'd been fighting a contraction at the time… Still, Isane had never before seen a look of unguarded shock pass Kuchiki-Taichou's features.

'It… will be awhile…' Isane had offered timidly.

After being assured of receiving updates the man had departed.

Now, a few hours must have passed since and by the looks of it the sparring between the three had been fierce throughout. She quickly scanned them for injuries, noting the blood, but all wounds seemed superficial. They had not been holding back so much as they might during a simple training session, however.

She watched a minute more as Renji and Ichigo engaged. She took a bolstering breath before calling, "Kuchiki-Taichou?"

The man immediately lowered his sword as his eyes came to rest on her. The two bright haired younger men broke apart, breathing heavily and eyeing her warily.

Byakuya approached with an even gait, performing chiburi before sheathing his zanpaktou. He had already redressed, his haori just settling over his shoulders.

When he stopped before her, Isane found herself merely staring, suddenly nervous, her words scattered. She was the slightest bit taller than him, but he still seemed to cast a shadow over her.

Finally she found her voice, though it was somewhat strained, "I beg your pardon, Kuchiki-Taichou, but…"

"Is it time?" He prompted with a degree of impatience.

"Actually, sir…"


	136. Chapter 136

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word count: 354

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

One More Step

Lieutenant Kotetsu hurriedly disappeared through the open shoji. Byakuya lingered on the porch, his back to the training grounds.

After exchanging a look both Renji and Ichigo made their way toward the captain, stopping just shy of the shadow of the porch's overhang. Both were still all- but panting from their match, but their gazes were eager.

"Captain?"

The noble turned to them, a pensive look on his face, his brow furrowed only slightly.

"She has… failed to progress." He said the words as though weighing each on his tongue, "They have elected that a surgical procedure is best at this point…"

There was silence, not even the sound of breath disrupting the quiet.

Finally Ichigo offered tentatively, "A C-Section… They're not uncommon…"

"For a soul's birth?" Renji questioned sharply, before he could stop himself. He instantly felt remorseful as uncertainty bloomed on the daiko's face. He cast an apologetic glance in his captain's direction.

"Er-,"

"I will go." Byakuya said.

Renji stepped forward, but his captain held up one hand.

"Remain. Between you and Kurosaki, the anxiety level is… palpable." A small twitch to the side of his mouth was all the captain allowed before he set his sights on the hallway beyond the shoji.

Ichigo snorted at this. Renji frowned with chagrin, but gave a nod.

They both watched as Byakuya headed down the hall.

When a minute had passed Ichigo sighed, slumping slightly before rolling his shoulders back. He watched his friend out of the corner of his eye, noticed how tense the other man was.

He cleared his throat softly, a measure of discomfort sitting in his stomach, "It really is a minor procedure on the scale of things… And Unohana's- ya know- _**Unohana**_, so…"

Renji's eyes were shadowed. The knuckles of his right hand still wrapped around his sword pressed sharply against the skin. His voice was low- almost a growl of determination, his words clipped, "It's gonna be fine… He _**deserves**_… This time it's gonna be fine for him."

The daiko nodded slowly. His thoughts filtered to Rukia and he tossed his head toward the door, "Come on."

* * *

AN/Pregnancy Note: This does happen. A woman can labor all day- even after being induced- and still end up getting stuck (not progressing to full dilation). In which case it's the doctor who will step in and talk C-Section as being in labor so long can be trouble for both the mother and the child.


	137. Chapter 137

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 403

AN: It does (in real life) seem to happen in the blink of an eye. And here it is.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Kawaii

It was quick- a rush. A rush of everything- movement and emotion. Words and cries.

There was a wailing sound, followed by the metallic _snip_ of scissors.

Scuffling, scuffling…

He stood helpless-

And then the most perfect beam of light was placed in his arms.

He looked down and he was blinded.

_So perfect._

Once again he was partially deaf to the world around him- nothing penetrating the sphere of strange separation. Someone was crying- someone beyond the child in his arms, but he didn't look up. He shifted the little bundle and the cries turned to whimpers.

Awed he used one finger to brush aside a lock of black hair from his son's forehead. It was like stroking a down feather.

Eyes opened- blinked unfocused- a silvery-blue radiance that made Byakuya's breath catch in his throat.

He smiled. Unburdened and without hesitation, he smiled at his son.

_My son._

Impulsively he leaned closer. A warm sweet scent touched his nose and his eyes closed.

His smile widened. It was even sweeter than Xochitl's tea- which was quite a feat. The flesh he kissed was a whisper beneath his lips.

His chest was tight, his throat stung and he bit his cheek, but still mist formed in his eyes.

He gave a soft chuckle and the rumble from his chest seemed to sooth the child further. The boy's black-framed eyes opened wider- in curiosity.

As Byakuya touched him again he let the smallest reiatsu smooth along his son's skin. Surprising him, the child opened his mouth, capturing his finger. A shock jolted through Byakuya's hand and he stifled a laugh.

_Oh yes, we will have to begin your training early._

He watched intently as his son began to suck at his finger. But soon the boy was squirming and fussing.

Then the piercing sirens of one of the monitors caused a splintering crack in his glass world.

He looked up. His heart dropped as he looked around, noting the blood. And then there was a flood of voices and movement- people- healers of the Fourth gathering around the surgical bed where…

A nurse appeared in his vision and he stepped back, holding the bundle in his arms protectively as the baby renewed its crying.

"You'll have to step out Kuchiki- Taichou-,"

"I will not," He cut the woman off sharply, his demanding gaze as penetrating as ever, "What is going on?"

"_She's_ _crashing_!"


	138. Chapter 138

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 654

AN: Oh come on guys- there's no 'tragedy' tag! I slap myself on the hand- "bad author". C-Sections are a surgery (quick though they are)- a drop in blood pressure, loss of blood, a nick in a vital organ- it happens…

Now I might've mentioned the song "Kawaii" by Devin Townsend at some point- maybe in Fulfillment (really don't recall)… But in any case you didn't google it last chapter- do so in this. Beautiful, simple song- and it's just… feels!

_Arrival, new arrival_

_Kawaii_

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Our World

It was hard to be torn between two people- two minds.

The feeling of his son's small weight in his hands was indescribable. It was like nothing else, and he lived for the quiet moments when the boy's head rested against his chest, right where his heart beat contentedly. Those pleasant moments late at night or early in the morning when he could feed his son from his own hand, watching as the inquisitive eyes slowly drifted closed- were the most sacred.

But the brief times when the child was away from him- being checked by the nurses, sleeping in his bassinet- the anxiety stole in. And he grit his teeth and inwardly cursed _**her**_ gods- threatening their power if they should…

Overwhelming happiness warred with fear.

And for a time this flustering imbalance of emotion reigned.

A day… Two…

And then…

"_Bya_… _Bya_…" The hoarse whispers he had waited for.

"Here." He assured leaning forward in his bedside chair. She turned her head toward the sound of his deep, sleep-deprived voice.

But she could barely keep her eyes open, as exhausted as she sounded, even after two days of sleep.

Still, she took a couple bolstering breaths and murmured, "Ba-baby. Our-,"

"Son." He finished, his voice a well of warmth and pride.

It took a moment, but she opened her eyes and focused on him.

Byakuya ran his hand along her jaw, watching closely as she managed a weak smile.

"A boy…" Tears leaked helplessly from her eyes, her voice unsteady, "We must name him."

He picked up her limp hand lying across her stomach and kissed the back of it, "We shall."

"Bring him- please?" She attempted to squeeze his hand. For a time all he did was study her face. She was wan, her features seeming sharper.

Keeping her frail hand in his grip and pressed to his lips, he glanced up.

"Ah, awake now, Xochitl-san." Unohana glided in as if on cue.

"Yes, and eager to see our son." Byakuya gave the woman a meaningful look over Xochitl's prone form.

"Naturally," Unohana gave a nod meeting the captain's eyes from the other side of the bed. Gazing down at the woman with a smile the older woman coaxed, "First, allow me to do a brief check-up my dear. You gave us quite a scare."

Xochitl looked somewhat crestfallen, but she submitted to the doctor's hands.

Unohana's brows drew together slightly as she finished the exam, dropping the stethoscope to dangle against her chest once more.

She spoke slowly, "Xochitl-san, the blood loss has left you slightly anemic. We are giving you fluids through an IV and this has stabilized you along with a minor blood transfusion. But we still have to be cautious… You're still quite enervated, dear girl."

A stubborn look crossed the young mother's face and forced strength into the hand clasped in Byakuya's, "I want- to hold him."

Unohana, paused, but before she could speak Byakuya stood.

"I'll help her." He stated.

…

The peaceful quiet of the room seemed to match the drowsy sunshine that fell through the partially open shutters.

Byakuya had never felt so whole.

Like their intimate evenings before their son's arrival, the noble surrounded the small woman, her back pressed to his chest, seated between his long legs

His arms supported her own, resting beneath hers, the swaddled baby nestled against the mother, dependent on them both in this instance.

Byakuya felt her shoulders shaking against him. The tears streaming down her face silently, glistened leaving trails on her pallid skin.

Their son remained asleep.

"How- how could a courtesan be so lucky?" She whispered, eyes never leaving the child's face.

Byakuya smiled against her hair, breathing softly, "Kismet." Hadn't they had this conversation before?

A huffing laugh left her, even as she sniffled. The boy mewled, a tiny sound as he shifted before drifting back into easy slumber.

"Kismet." She echoed.


	139. Chapter 139

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 499

AN: Told ya I had these chapters ready! Much love all!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

True Pioneer of Love

"Takuma."

"Takuma?" She repeated, curiously.

The lamp light was low, the late hour quiet, but for the soft whir of the monitors.

On her side she stared at the bassinet only a hand's reach from the bed. Byakuya was the heat at her back. His hand, smoothing circles over her stomach, did not pause.

"Mm… I… suspect he will have a different perspective than most. He'll be able to see beyond some of the veils that shroud our classes." He answered quietly.

She murmured thoughtfully, "I see…"

Her neck lay bare above the yukata, her braid having fallen over her shoulder. He let his nose run along the soft skin and laid gentle kisses in its wake.

The noble knew this peace was vulnerable.

There was quiet for a moment and then once Xochitl had released her bottom lip from the clutch of her teeth she said, softly, almost shyly, "I thought… Ren might be nice."

His brow lifted at this, "Ren… as in the flower?" His breath tickled her neck and she shuddered before answering.

She smiled, "Yes… And of course it's part of your lieutenant's name…"

Byakuya did not comment but looked to be considering this.

"I suppose we don't have to decide just yet?" She looked over her shoulder at him to gauge his reaction.

He breathed deeply and replied, "If not now, when? Upon return to the manor…" Byakuya left the thought unfinished, but Xochitl understood.

"Right… Then…"

…

In the light of day, Rukia stared at her nephew, astounded by how much he looked like her brother. Even the intense gaze, quiet yet searching reminded her of the man who watched her from the bedside.

She'd been frightened at first to take the child in her arms, but her brother's even gaze had assured her.

"He's-," She choked slightly, unable to finish her thought until she swallowed, "Amazing, Nii-sama…"

Byakuya acknowledged this with a regal nod, accepting her compliment as any proud father.

Rukia pushed back tears with an effort, and straightened slightly in the seat she'd taken near the window.

He was so small- the lightest of weights in her arms- not quite seven pounds. A good deal of black hair, brushed her arm beneath the small head. His nose was already strong and his pink lips pouty, the chubby cheeks made her think of puffy white dango. She wanted to nibble on them. She bit her lip to stifle a giggle, but her smile still reached her face and the boy looked thoughtful in response.

He was very alert.

She did give a light laugh then, "Have you named him?" When silence met her she looked up to watch as her Nii-sama pulled the covers up on a sleeping Xochitl.

Finally he lifted his eyes, "Takuma Ren Kuchiki."

Middle names were a rather foreign concept, but Rukia just beamed at him.

The boy was a bridging of worlds and thus his name reflected this in more ways than one.

It was…

"Perfect."

* * *

AN:

Takuma: Taku- "expand, open, pioneer" ma- "true, real"

I wanted a nod to Byakuya's best bro. I found that Renji was hard to find a meaning for. I came across the name being Sanskrit meaning 'to make happy'. I did come across a live journal noting that Renji in Japanese meant "yearning love" or "next in sequence" which together might mean "second love". And of course Ren can refer to the lotus flower or even "love, romance".


	140. Chapter 140

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 337

AN: Some Ichiruki this chapter. Soon enough the brief convo will make sense. And the title gives a good deal away.

Yet again, I'm much obliged all!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Heir and Heiress

She hid her bright blush in his clothed side, as immediately after barreling into him, she felt silly. But his summertime smell eased her just enough for her to raise her head after a few moments.

He forgot about teasing her as he stared into the lapis lazuli pools alight with an expression he wasn't quite familiar with.

When she stiffened and drew back his brow quirked up in question.

"Ichigo… We should- talk." She said, avoiding his eyes now.

His frown morphed into a scowl.

She didn't protest when he led her to a small alcove where sunlight streamed in on a small reflecting pool riddled with floating lotuses. Like the garden-courtyard it was another of the Fourth's efforts to offer solace to the visiting and suffering alike.

Rukia perched on the edge of the stone lip of the pool, her small hands curling around the cool rock on either side of her.

Ichigo stood to her right quietly. He glanced at her finally, hands tightening in his sash about his waist, "What's there to talk about, Rukia?"

She answered instantly, "What we talked of before…"

He said nothing only staring at her as she in turn stared at the floor. Of course he knew what she was talking about. Yet…

"Yeah well, _**again**_, what's there to talk about?"

She flashed him a glare, but looked down quickly.

"Okay… This isn't how I wanted it. It's kinda a pain… I mean- just how it came about… But still…" His brow was furrowed and he combed a hand through his hair. Finally with a sigh he dropped next to her, leaving no space between them.

"But regardless- in the end- it'll be just how it should be…" A smile tugged at his lips as he nudged her, "You like to think you strong-armed me into it- but really, Rukia… I want this ending- or ugh- beginning I guess."

She opened her mouth to speak then, but his hand closed around hers and she simply leaned into him.


	141. Chapter 141

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 774

AN: I alluded to a previous connection between Bya and Xo waaaayyy back in chapter one. It all ties together.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

First Kiss

"You'll be tall. And you'll certainly be handsome. Women will find you irresistible. Your father is a bit of lady's man- helplessly- but I think he knows," She stage-whispered, "And secretly likes the attention…" Her smile grew wistful as her eyes wandered the room as she thought.

Pillows propped up her arms for better support of the dozing newborn. But she had gained strength- possibly that first moment her son had been in reach she'd been rushed with renewed energy.

"I hope you have his intellect," She murmured after a time, "And well, _**my**_ sense of humor- his is too dry… But mostly, my heart, I want you to be happy… and kind. Your father has always showed me kindness- albeit in strange ways at times. But since the moment we crossed paths in the Rukon- he's been gracious." Her expression was thoughtful then, her lip between her teeth.

Byakuya cleared his throat, "When?"

She looked up.

"When did we meet in the Rukon?" He approached with his usual gliding stride.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction, "You really don't recall… It was raining. And the rain turned to enormous hail… I was beneath the metal awning outside Emit's Market when it started to collapse."

Dawning realization was lighting his eyes as he reached her bedside.

She went on, "You grabbed my arm just before it fell and pulled me under another overhang- to shelter. When the storm let up-,"

He gazed down at her a look of wonder sparking on his face, "You… took my hand and kissed my palm."

She blushed, but her smile widened, "Yes… An impulsive 'thank you' for my savior."

He feathered his fingers through her hair and tugged at a curl, "I never saw your face… You were cloaked, I only caught sight of your hair when the hood fell back as you rushed away."

She looked down at the baby and stroked her finger down his cheek. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes and her voice was no more than a whisper, "This child and I… We were meant to meet you."

He reached for her hand, squeezing it warmly.

She turned his palm up, kissing it and the tingling feeling was instantly familiar. Tears dewing her lashes she said, "We will stay by your side."

He afforded her a sardonic smile, "Looking miserable hardly inspires confidence."

With a helpless laugh she shook her head, sniffing as she replied, "I wouldn't look so if I wasn't so foolishly in love with you."

His smile became somewhat smug as he canted his head to one side, "I would never suffer a _**foolish**_ woman. One could never hold my heart."

With a roll of her eyes she shook her head lightly, "Lucky for you it's only certain men that addle my mind." As his lips smile disappeared she laughed and looked back down at their son.

Byakuya watched as the woman kissed the boy's nose murmuring secrets once more.

The heaviness in his chest was a mingling of utter elation and a pang of regret. When they left this room and returned to the world, he'd still be expected to foreswear this woman. All of these moments of singular happiness were as good as stolen. Soon enough all of his obligations and agreements would come rushing back to him.

He never wanted to leave this room.

Byakuya breathed deeply and reached for Xochitl's thick locks once more. She lifted her face to him.

"Certainly by now my sentiments are understood…" His voice was low almost a whisper, "Xochitl, I cannot fathom… life without your presence. When we return to the manor-,"

The young mother nuzzled into his caress trying to hide the look of hurt in her expression beneath a smile, "We'll continue on as before… You gave your word, Byakuya- my lord. The distance between us… It won't be so great."

He swallowed back the protest on his tongue. Not to have the freedom to be affectionate- to be denied quiet evenings spent with her… Cutting out a piece of his heart might be easier. He shook his head indignantly and looked away, but did not verbally refute her words.

His fingers tightened in her curls and he bent to rest his forehead against hers, inhaling her exhaled breaths with his eyes closed.

Takuma gave a little yawn and Byakuya opened his eyes and shifted just enough to peer down at his son. After a moment he dropped a kiss on the boy's forehead and then stood to his full height.

"Tomorrow then." He said without expression.

Xochitl gave a nod replying quietly, "Aa."


	142. Chapter 142

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. The chapter title incidentally coincides with The Weeknd's song- which I do not own either.

Word Count: 474

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Belong to the World

The day came- bright and sunny with spring in full bloom. The weather was ignorant of the conflicting emotions that went unexpressed between the two new parents. As the small private room was packed up around them- the gifts and flowers being bundled away- it was much like watching their quiet life being unraveled bit by bit.

Byakuya, with Takuma settled securely in his arms, watched as Xochitl offered her gratitude and said her good-byes to the nursing staff.

Finally, he led the way down the corridor, each step heavy and somber.

Takuma, alert and ready, it seemed, to take in the world, stared quietly at his father's face. The man strode confidently enough, and while the light sway was somewhat lulling the boy couldn't help but note how strange this walk felt. That prickly, yet not unpleasant feeling that tripped along his skin was fraught with anxiety.

Behind them, the warm woman took slower steps, supported by two women who helped her along.

He watched as the man's grey eyes flicked back over his broad shoulder. Still the man said nothing despite the concern glimmering in his gaze.

The boy squirmed slightly. He didn't like all of the quiet, or the tension he felt.

When the man looked down at him, he considered the child for a time before allowing a soft look to take over the stoic features. The boy opened and closed his mouth a couple times as though trying to have a word with the man, but only a few quiet sounds erupted.

Byakuya, contented by his son's attempts at communication, lifted his head.

The main doorway loomed.

Each step shot a frisson of doubt into the noble captain.

What kind of life awaited them?

How could he keep his son safe- healthy?

How could he go back to treating Xochitl indifferently?

Yellow-white rays poured across the threshold and he halted, eyes closed.

_Indeed, I have faith in a happy future for our little one._ Xochitl's written words filtered across his mind.

It was all he needed. He stepped forward, squinted for a moment and then stared in surprise at the sight before him.

Two orderly rows of his colleagues lined either side of the path.

"Well now," The Captain-Commander chuckled, "We've been waiting! How's our honorary member doing this fine day? You mind if I sneak a peek?"

...

"So, they return to the manor today…" The woman tapped the rolled missive in her open palm thoughtfully. Brown eyes narrowed a moment before her expression cleared and she looked cool and apathetic.

_I suppose it's time to insure the contract is being adhered to._

"My lady," A voice called from beyond the shoji, "Kuchiki Ojou-sama has come and wishes to meet with you."

Admittedly taken aback the woman's brows winged upward. "Well… Today should prove to be most enlightening."


	143. Chapter 143

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 555

AN: Been longer than usual- apologies. School- should sum it up. But I am grateful for every follow, fav, and review- so thank you! I do hope I can get this wrapped up w/out an overlong wait- but I know better than to make promises (well- _**now**_ I do). But I hope this series of updates is satisfying!

I'm admittedly frustrated and at a loss w/ some of my other fictions and feel _**horrible**_ about not updating them. Seriously- I feel so guilty- I think about it _**everyday**_! *Sighs* Okay. Done whining- thanks for indulging me. *Mopes away*

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Almost Home

Inevitably, clusters of well-wishers (including some curious Kuchiki clan members who couldn't resist the draw of new blood) stormed the manor in the first few days. Xochitl was the calm in the storm. Even Byakuya had to admit that he had grown agitated and sharp-tongued in all the chaos. But not Xochitl; she had smiled and accepted those intent on basking in the new arrival with the grace of a queen.

Eventually, however, the excitement had died down and reality stole in- the everyday settled- a routine fell into place. The adjustment period was not as smooth as Byakuya would have liked. Handling a baby with moods and needs was somehow different than the oft times temperamental new recruits of his division. Yet when the daily visits dwindled, Xochitl did not blink; she'd been anticipating the ordinary. She calmly accepted the pace little Takuma set until a peace was achieved. Once it occurred on her end- a schedule set- Byakuya found that he too could count the hours by their son.

Once again on the sidelines, he marveled at the woman he could not have- he knew she had all the makings of a proper mistress of his manor. If only…

…

"Oh- he is so precious! He looks just like Kuchiki-sama- I mean- I can only imagine how cute he looked as a baby!" Shiomi-san held her face in her hands, blushing bright red. She followed this exclamation by a high giggle that was taken up by the other young maids around her.

Xochitl turned her face to hide her indulgent smile. Even the servants of the manor who saw Byakuya everyday were still affected by his looks. She wondered if Takuma would be so acclaimed.

She turned to watch further as the women continued to fawn over her son.

For the past two weeks it had been the same. Everyday like clockwork they gathered, just before Sakura-san would come to fetch Takuma for his time with his father.

Now that she could nurse the boy without complication, Xochitl did not feel so bereft when the child was out of sight. The connection between mother and child could not be severed by the small distance between the guest house and the main residence. It felt silly now to admit to the anxiety of separation.

When Byakuya had been told that Xochitl had burst into tears the first few days Hashimoto-san had gone to take Takuma, he had immediately sent the boy back to his mother. But Xochitl- being who she was- had steeled herself and simply refused the gesture- sending the noblewoman (turned fetcher-of-babies) scurrying back again with the baby in arms.

Takeda-san informed him that Xochitl had simply wiped her face, muttered something about hormones, and lifted her chin and gave a resolute nod. Byakuya had a private laugh at this, easily imagining it.

His imagination had to serve him well these days as she kept to the guesthouse and he kept himself occupied so as not to venture into the trees.

Most days spending a late afternoon/early evening with Takuma forestalled any bitterness that might steal into his mind. Then there were days when Xochitl's scent clung to their son's skin and he felt the presence of the same regret that had dogged him after their first parting.

But nothing lasts forever.

* * *

AN: The next few chapters highlight a bit of angst based on the two parents wishing for different circumstances.


	144. Chapter 144

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 234

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Day

One day when there was sun and very little breeze, a day one might almost consider hot, the pleasant weather brought the whole manor outside. The maids aired linens and washed the stoneware in tubs of water warmed by the sun. The stewards opened the shoji and swept the rooms, arranging furniture as they went- storing away the last of the winter items to be used the following year.

And mother and son spent the day in one of the many gardens, soaking up the golden rays and enjoying the natural beauty of the grounds.

Xochitl put Takuma on a blanket on his belly and then sat a few spaces away to read. Takuma, already holding his head up well, would crane his neck to observe his surroundings, before he would focus on wriggling around to get into a better position. Out of the corner of her eye Xochitl would watch- the boy was infinitely close to rolling over.

She smiled.

But there was a twinge in her heart. Every moment her little one brought her joy- she couldn't help but ache for the boy's father. They should be sharing these moments…

Takuma let out a frustrated huff and mewl as he flopped back on his tummy.

"Keep at it, Ren," She encouraged gently, running a hand down his back, "Wouldn't it be nice to show your father how you've progressed? Come- try again."


	145. Chapter 145

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 731

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

… And Night I Think of You

With Takuma tired out by his exertions, the young woman slipped away for a bath, leaving her sleeping son to the watchful eye of Takeda-san.

Despite knowing her son was in good hands, Xochitl decided to make it a quick trip. So this is how she came to be sitting on the steps into the tub, only her ankles submerged as she used a wet cloth and a bucket to rinse the suds from her skin.

Beyond the shoji, masking his spiritual pressure, Byakuya hesitated no more than a few seconds.

She only had the warning flare of his reiatsu as notice before the door panel slid back and the lord of the manor stepped in.

Xochitl sucked in a breath, drawing the cloth in her hands over her breasts. She was turned just so that he could see the curved, naked line of her side from arm to hip as she looked at him over her shoulder.

He was sorely tempted to run a finger up her bare back, following her spine. Would she protest if he dug his hands into her wet hair?

Meanwhile Xochitl struggled for breath.

The man's hakama hung low on his hips, his kosode unfastened, and nothing beneath it to obscure the view of his beautiful chest and torso. The lustrous black locks of his hair hung about his face, his kenseiken put away.

Byakuya's mercury eyes looked dark as he stared unabashed at the woman only a few steps away.

When she saw his lips part she turned away blurting, "Don't say my name!" For some reason he heeded her and she sighed in relief. The heat burning throughout her body had nothing to do with the water- that now seemed cold in comparison.

She took an unsteady breath, keeping her regretful gaze turned aside, "You knew I was here…"

His eyes swept over each hint of bare flesh he could see, but said nothing- he knew she felt his appreciative perusal.

Shuddering at the feeling of his gaze, the woman closed her eyes, swallowing hard. Finally she said evenly, "Turn around." When she didn't hear any indication of movement she looked back over her shoulder to give him a pleading look.

His eyes simmered with emotion, narrowing as though he might refuse. Without a word he turned his back to her, staring at the nearest wall.

The sound of her rising from the water caused his throat to constrict. He could hear her wet footsteps as she tread to a bench where she dried herself and slipped on a simple yukata. Even the sound of the fabric whispering over her skin caused his stomach to clench in barely restrained longing.

He knew he shouldn't have stepped foot in the onsen while she was there. The yearning was just too strong.

And when her bare steps drew near (the little minx was without footwear yet again) he held his breath, unconsciously shutting his eyes. Her warmth was distinct when she slowly brushed by him.

He couldn't help himself, "Xo-,"

"No." She managed to cut him off, lingering on the edge of the porch outside, "I already want to just- I want-," She hissed in exasperation at herself. "But I can't… And if you say my name- honestly if you say anything then I will just lose every shred of restraint- damn the rules and all…" Her words were rushed and ended with clear frustration.

So his own thoughts were mirrored in her own mind, hmm? If he were a selfish man he might be contented by that. Should they not suffer equally?

But as he moved slightly to be able to watch her he saw her hand lift to settle between her breasts and knew she was in pain.

His brow furrowed minutely, a look of bereavement passing over his features for a heartbeat.

After a few moments she let her hand fall to her side in resignation however, and started down the steps and onto the path.

Byakuya felt his desire flagging to be replaced by a brief spark of anger. But an icy chill banked the fire and he stepped back to draw the shoji closed.

Time would assuage these emotions for him- for them. The thought was encouraging- if only for a moment.

Still the confrontation had been taxing.

The young captain rested his forehead against the closed doors, murmuring, "Xochitl."


	146. Chapter 146

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 500

AN: Renji is totally the fun uncle!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

News to Father

"You've gained weight." Byakuya remarked, hefting his son beneath the arms in front of him. Takuma frowned a bit as though offended, kicking his little legs that dangled over his father's lap. He squirmed making disgruntled sounds at the man who smirked a bit and finally settled the boy on his knee.

Takuma was now strong enough to hold his head up without help, but ever cautious Byakuya settled his hand lightly at the back of the child's head, his other clamped gently around his son's side.

Three months had rolled by so quickly.

The baby made a happy gurgling sound as Byakuya flexed his fingers, tickling. The corner of the man's lips twitched which counted as a subdued smile in Byakuya's case.

Suddenly however the young nobleman's focus shifted, his head tilting slightly to one side, eyes flicking to the shoji just before it was thrown open.

Renji's tall, panting form lumbered across the threshold, "Taichou!" Takuma did not look the least bit startled by the abrupt entrance, trying to crane his head to see the other man.

"Renji," Byakuya intoned dryly, "Have you no sense of propriety?" He did not wait for a response, "What is so urgent?" Noting his son's eagerness, he lifted him from his knee to turn him toward the door, settling the boy on his thigh, the baby's back against his chest.

"I just came from headquarters-," The man huffed out, still trying to catch his breath, "Sakura-san said that-,"

"Hashimoto-san?" One black brow quirked up as the captain considered his lieutenant, "Where did you encounter her?"

The redhead swallowed as he indicated with his thumb over his shoulder, "Headquarters. She came to say good-bye-,"

"Goodbye?" Byakuya questioned, the smallest frown tugging at his lips.

Abarai sighed, it was his turn to raise a brow, "Didn't you notice the servants packin' her things?"

Byakuya lifted his chin and turned his gaze aside.

With a roll of his eyes and a snort, Renji drew his captain's glare. But the lieutenant simply smirked; his captain looked less than intimidating with Little Taku in his lap.

Renji smiled from ear to ear, zeroing in on the baby.

Distracted by the thought that he hadn't realized what was going on in his own household, Byakuya lifted Takuma, offering him to the other man.

Renji swooped the baby up with clear enthusiasm, "Oi, you've gotten big Taku-san!"

"Did Hachimoto-san indicate why she might be departing without notice?" Byakuya inquired.

It took Renji a moment to respond as Takuma was latched to his face, burbling away. The lieutenant drew the baby away with reluctance, settling the boy into the crook of his arm. "For a clan leader you're pretty uninformed, Captain." He finally commented off-hand.

Byakuya drew in a breath, giving his comrade a deadpan glance.

Renji shrugged, unconsciously bouncing from foot-to-foot (which Takuma seemed to like), "I suppose you'll find out soon enough."

Again the captain could only narrow his eyes as an impudent smile spread over Renji's face.

* * *

AN (babbling): I think I'm a little bit better at domestic or fluffy scenes than I am action- probably why it's harder for me to make progress on my other non-Bya centric fics. I should make everything "drabble-like"- _drabble_ implies that there doesn't have to be a huge setting element or a full background element on all characters- it's easier… Seriously- I get in way over my head sometimes! Ugh so frustrating!

Thanks for stopping by!


	147. Chapter 147

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 1068

AN: Hey all! Gratitude for the follows and favs and reviews! Hope everyone is well- I caught a little plague and felt rather miserable for a bit, but things are lookin up!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

This is Happening

She could admit that she was proud of herself. It had taken months- but she had done it. Well months and some intense debates with more than one ornery individual.

But it was done now- and the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth broke free.

Yes! She could feel a burst of refreshing pride tingling in her chest.

… That was until she came around a corner and nearly barreled into her brother's looming form.

His gaze was placid- but she could see the measure of expectation in the stoic look.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

…

Something was going on.

Sakura-san's sudden departure… She'd offered a kiss to Takuma and a heartfelt hug to Xochitl, her only words, 'It is time for me to take my leave.' Xochitl's protests and questions had fallen on deaf ears.

Then there was the talk- a lot of talk- whispers among the servants.

There was shock and awe in these whispers and an anxiety hinged on the fact that the truth had not been verified.

But when she asked the maids they tittered and glanced nervously at one another, making up apparent excuses to flee. Even Byakuya's kindly elderly steward, who was fond of taking walks with mother and child, hedged.

The purposeful avoidance was worrisome. She became anxious in response.

Thus, during Takuma's nap did she find herself on a circuit of the grounds, strolling casually as her ghagra swirled about her ankles in a warm breeze. The sliver of skin that might be seen between her long choli top and the skirt might seem scandalous, but in her spare time, she'd used her various dance disciplines to regain her shape after the birth and felt no shame in the foreign attire.

Still when she spotted one of the Elders- Sushiko-sama in particular- she froze and then after a moment or two of nervous hesitation, ducked behind a conveniently placed tree.

She closed her eyes and cursed silently when she heard Byakuya's silky tones. Obviously she didn't want to be seen as eavesdropping- but nor did she want to walk straight into an awkward encounter- whether she had turned away or not she would have caught their eyes.

She stifled the frustrated whines that scratched at her throat as she inwardly berated herself. Preparing to wait them out she bit her lip. Admittedly she was tempted to sneak a peek at the man now striding at the Elder's side…

Honestly she lost track of the minutes that she waited, too preoccupied with her inner mantra: _I will not gawk at the lord of the manor. I will not…_

When she opened her eyes there were no familiar voices rising on the breeze. With a sigh she sidestepped from her hiding spot- only to realize the pair had stopped outside the shrine she was facing.

Both turned to her and she tensed visibly before bowing deeply to the pair. She could practically feel the older woman's cool assessment. As for Byakuya… his reiatsu was… strange… It was very subtle- but Xochitl felt it- as surely as she could feel the shifts in her son's energy- she was too familiar with it now not to notice.

Her heart gave a worried thud. _What now?_

"If you will excuse me, Kuchiki-sama. I should think I can have a draft of the agreement to you by the end of the day." Elder Sushiko said, turning to the clan leader, though she kept the girl at the edge of her vision.

"That would be acceptable, Oba-san." Byakuya replied without a hitch. At the address Sushiko cast a slightly disapproving frown at the young man, but lifted her chin in arrogant indulgence.

"Kuchiki-sama." She gave a slight bow which her nephew returned. The Elder moved to leave but hesitated at the same moment Xochitl looked up only to catch the woman's eyes. The Kuchiki mask was firmly in place on Sushiko's face, but her brown eyes seemed to consider Xochitl without their usual severity. After a brief, yet meaningful, nod at the young woman, the Elder swung around, fluidly striding away in her navy kimono.

Byakuya watched in veiled amusement as Xochitl stared after the elder, a stunned look exposed on her face.

"What _**was**_ that?" Xochitl whispered, forgetting that even softly spoken words might reach the man across the way. A breeze brushed her face and feathered the loose hair against her neck. She sucked in a breath as she jerked her head up to look into Byakuya's calculating greys.

Before she could stop herself she hissed, "What are you doing?"

"You asked a question." He responded reasonably.

"Yes," She retorted instantly stepping back to gain space, "But to myself. We can't be seen here- talking!"

The way he cocked his head just slightly made goosebumps breakout across her flesh- he was scheming.

"In that case…" His voice was a deep purring rumble as he closed the gap between them.

Her body was weightless in his arms and she barely had the sense of mind to grip onto him as the landscape blurred.

As he drew to a stop he smirked a little- he had missed that thrilling beat of her heart against him. He realized he loved to catch her off guard, just to feel that drumming rhythm vibrate throughout him. After several moments in which she was too winded to scold him, she began to struggle where she was seated in the crook of his right arm.

He ignored her squirming, keeping his forearm secured beneath her bottom, the other wrapped lightly around her waist.

Finally she stopped attempting escape long enough to look down into his face, her expression murderous.

"Down. Now." She said between her teeth, her accent quite heavy at the moment. This only made him lift a brow mockingly.

Still, after a second or two of defying her with a provocative stare, Byakuya gently lowered her until her feet touched the ground, though he did not relinquish his hold on her waist.

Flush against him and decidedly upset by his audacity she braced her hands against his chest.

"You're-,"

She was sufficiently silenced when he bent and buried his face against her neck. Both hands, nearly meeting around her waist held tight against cloth and skin.

"Oh." Was all she managed as the force left her own hands and she found herself inhaling the scent of his black robes.


	148. Chapter 148

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 1153

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

The Re-connect

"Will you allow me to answer your question now?" He asked softly, lips moving against the flesh of her neck as he spoke.

Her mind couldn't fully form the protests she knew she should be making. Instead she felt the greatest relief in his arms.

_It's too hard. It's too hard to deny how much I want this._

Xochitl took a breath, but only managed to mutter, "Fine. Tell me."

"Rukia has asked for Kurosaki's hand in marriage. He has accepted."

Those were not the words the young woman had expected. She pulled back from his chest and he stood upright so that she might study his face.

Her lips parted in shock and then she flashed her teeth in a grin. A grin that quickly fell as she studied his face.

"Oh gods- you've killed him- haven't you? That's why you look so pleased!"

At the accusation his brow twitched before he fixed her with a cool gaze, "Woman, have you no faith in my self-control?"

She bit her lip considering him and he inhaled deeply.

Byakuya touched her chin and ran his thumb beneath her lip watching as she released it, "I've done nothing… _**uncalled**_ _**for**_ to Kurosaki… Incidentally, by agreeing, he has done something worthwhile… for the clan, my sister… And for us."

Xochitl looked dubious.

"It was Rukia who approached this strategy… However, I would not have consented had I not been sure of Kurosaki's loyalty…" The noble murmured more to himself than to the woman before him.

She shifted to get his attention, her gaze impatient.

The corner of his mouth quirked up.

"From what I surmise Rukia has negotiated a… trade of sorts. Sushiko-san would not confirm. But it stands to reason that the clan would greatly value an alliance with the resurging Shiba clan, given that the boy is an acclaimed hero… Sushiko-san admitted no wrong, yet proclaimed that the contract- forbidding our relationship was not in the best interests of our clan- that the restrictions made familial obligations seem unimportant. She was adamant that instilling the value of filial piety in the next generation must be enforced by both parents." He watched her carefully for a reaction.

Xochitl sucked in a slow breath, discovery alighting in her far-off gaze, "Rukia… offered them something she knew they would not scoff at in exchange for… Oh, that's…" She looked up swiftly then to meet his eyes, "She- does love him- doesn't she?"

A soft light made Byakuya's eyes glow a muted silver, "Aa… While I have been reluctant to acknowledge it- I've known perhaps before either realized." His gaze was direct as he assured, "It is no sacrifice for them."

_The clan will certainly capitalize on the prestige afforded with associating the name of Kurosaki with our own. How clever of my younger sister to use their greed against them._

Rukia's motivation was crystal clear. The captain knew she had been thinking solely of him when first she had contemplated her scheme. But he also knew she wasn't so callous as to disregard her own feelings- or those of her partner. It happened faster than he would have liked (for all involved he imagined). Yet, he would not overlook Rukia's pragmatism or the fact that it was eventual. His younger sister was always meant for the Shiba heir.

Still a helpless moue of distaste pulled at his mouth- a reflexive response to thinking of giving his sibling over to the once troublesome ryoka.

When he looked down at Xochitl once more she was smiling as though she knew his thoughts. She gasped suddenly, eyes darkening in decision, "I must be sure." But even as she turned to rush away he snatched at her arm, whirling her around to face him once more.

Xochitl found herself with her back pressed against the wall, her noble holding her arm aloft above her head as their gazes locked.

"It can wait." He all, but growled.

He swallowed the breath she took to speak, pressing firmly against her, his lips sealed to her own. He fisted the fabric at her hip in his right hand as he kissed her thoroughly and she sighed wrapping one hand in his haori.

When he released her mouth it was only to draw back perhaps an inch and breathe his words against face gently, "I should never have let the Elders dictate my actions toward you. Nor should I have made that agreement with Lilith without consulting you. I've been impetuous in many ways… But I know what I want." He listened to her slightly labored breathing, slowly sliding his hand down her raised arm only to let it rest against the throbbing pulse in her neck, "Be with me. Be only mine."

She studied his face, licking and biting at her bottom lip in characteristic anxiety. "Yours," She finally whispered, "You forget I already belong to you…" Her eyes fell shut a moment. When she opened her eyes and shook her head he thought his heart had ceased to beat. "Paying my ransom made it so…But despite that, while I would never- _**ever**_\- admit to being this type of woman- or want to be this type-" Her eyes were dark, her cheeks flushed, "I'm pretty well- addicted- to being with you."

The girl looked embarrassed by the confession, but the truth is often awkward.

Byakuya considered her silently. His eyes sparkled mischievously for a moment before the slate depths veiled his thoughts. He gave a firm nod, "Good."

Any talk of heirs or succession would likely be another battle- but for now the troublesome contract's cancellation was victory enough.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up so that their faces were level. She did not shy from him when he slanted his lips against hers.

"Come to my rooms." He murmured between kisses.

Arms settled around his neck, Xochitl drew back to smile, "Ren will be waking from his nap soon. I'll fetch him."

For a moment he seemed to hesitate, but he gave an austere nod, slowly placing her on her feet, "Mm. We will take tea together."

"Yes." She replied an almost childish excitement in her voice and eyes. Her renewed happiness radiated from her like rays of sunlight and he felt the urge to return the warm smile she cast on him.

Admittedly as she slipped out of his hold and he watched the unconscious sway of her hips as she moved away, he was disappointed that she had not accepted his invitation solely on her own behalf. It was a selfish thought, but holding her body against his, her shapely curves stirred his most base desires. He closed his eyes for a breath to clear his mind. There would be time enough to re-discover the dancer's supple assets…

Now was the time to consider the hopeful future- to define themselves as a family.

* * *

AN: Well that was a breeze- huh? Look at Rukia saving the day!

Thoughts: Does it seem odd that Byakuya would let Rukia be his champion in the struggle against the Elders? My thought is that since he already made Rukia heir (before he considered ever considered it possible to have his own child) that he wouldn't contest her decision of marriage- even if it was at first to allow him to have what he wanted. Byakuya would have to show his support or discredit his decision of making her heir in the first place. Plus- don't you think big bro would want his sister happy- it's essentially killing two birds w/ one stone… Not to say that Byakuya wouldn't have interrogated his sister thoroughly to be sure… Which I could have added but chose not to… And there's no question that Bya would have changed upon becoming a child- so I think he'd let his little sister save him in this instance for his new family's sake.


	149. Chapter 149

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 436

AN: Mini-monsters are explorers and once they learn something... trouble… And well Bya's kid- naturally…

Oh- and for all those who indulge Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

This is Ours

He could hear laughter- laughter in the western rooms…

The most perfect laughter and his son's answering coos (clearly he was as delighted by his mother as she was by him)…

He stepped in silently to lean lightly against the doorframe.

"Do it again. Go on! Do it again!" Xochitl coaxed with enthusiasm. She rotated her wrist, using her hand to indicate as she leaned over her son on the floor.

Takuma grinned his toothless grin up at her, his legs frog-kicking at air. Soon his excitable movements ceased and his face fell into seriousness.

Xochitl giggled.

A look of concentration perhaps too old for his young face passed over his features and the boy arched his back… Suddenly he was flopping over onto his stomach, his legs again kicking jauntily, this time in triumph.

Xochitl laughed and clapped her hands, "Again!" The child readied himself for another attempt.

"He is not a performer, Xochitl." Byakuya spoke dryly from the doorway.

The woman looked over her shoulder at him cheekily, "But it's cute!"

Byakuya's grey eyes flicked toward the ceiling before he airily strode in and sat down next to her.

Turning toward him she smiled, "Your son, is, adorable." She leaned into him and he accepted her kiss on the cheek graciously, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Had her attention not been stolen almost immediately by the baby rolling over yet again she might have seen the half smile appear on the noble's face.

"Our son…" Byakuya said eying his son speculatively, "His eyes… are strange."

Xochitl blinked in surprise turning her head to frown at the captain.

Byakuya did not look at her as he explained, "There are hints of green..."

"Ahh…" For a moment the woman's gaze grew distant, but she smiled slowly, "My grandmother- she had green eyes."

It was his turn to look surprised, so much so that he turned to look at her with concern. But before he might speak a _clunk_ from across the room snatched their focus.

Byakuya flashed across the room to catch the cup mid-fall from the table Takuma had bumped in his rolling circuit of the room.

Xochitl jumped to her feet as the boy began to sniffle. She picked him up as his lip began to tremble, "You bumped your head, my love? There now- you are just too fast!"

Mother and father watched for a moment as the child seemed to steel himself, containing a whimper and swallowing back his tears. After an approving nod Xochitl looked up to meet Byakuya's eyes.

"Intrepid _**and**_ brave. You are your father's son."

* * *

AN: So its pretty well done…Just trying to figure how to end it honestly... And this one here well… it could signal a whole new plot- but I don't know- I've been kicking around an idea- but… Time. I need time! And I know it's best not to make promises. We shall see…


	150. Chapter 150

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 342

AN: Hello everybody! Hope life is treatin' you kindly… Thanks very much for treating me kindly w/ the follows, favs, and reviews- it's a thrill!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Castle

After dispensing with his captain's duties for the day he was always eager to return home.

Before-before _**everything**_\- it had just been a routine. Takuma and Xochitl had offered him an entirely new perspective with which to view life.

He could usually find Xochitl and his son in one of three places, the library, the kitchen, or the gardens. It didn't seem utterly out of the realm of possibility lately, however, to have to do a little more hunting.

Byakuya gave no indication of surprise when he opened the shoji of the woman's rooms to find Renji sitting cross-legged with Takuma held over his head, babbling excitedly. The boy seemed to like high places- like his aunt.

"Captain?" Renji looked over his shoulder questioningly. Takuma cooed a pleased greeting from his height, watching with gleaming hazel eyes as his father drew near.

Byakuya assessed his son a moment before his gaze softened and he ruffled the boy's feathery hair.

Wiggling in Renji's grasp the boy let out a squeal, reaching for the man eagerly, "U-u-u-u…"

It was not quite "up" but Byakuya's mouth quirked and he took the child from his lieutenant's hands, warmed by his son's recognition. He pulled the boy in toward his chest and brush his lips subtly, lightly, against his forehead. Settled on his father's forearm, Takuma instantly grabbed for the man's clothes to cling on to, all the while looking up expectantly.

As Renji resituated to face the door, Byakuya gracefully seated himself across from the other man.

It was perhaps ten seconds after he'd been placed in his father's lap that Takuma ventured forth. From his sire's lap he tumbled down to the tatami, managing to right himself enough not to bonk his nose. On his tummy he wriggled and pulled himself along, not quite crawling, but making progress nonetheless.

As the baby inched along toward him, Renji carefully gauged his captain's reaction, but when it didn't seem that Byakuya had taken offense to Takuma's shifting attention, he smiled and welcomed the boy into his lap.


	151. Chapter 151

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 486

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

The Man Who Knows Too Much

"Where is… Xochitl?" Byakuya asked after a time, watching as his son practically climbed his lieutenant, pulling himself up with the man's clothes and at one point his tail of hair. Renji grimaced only slightly, but bore Takuma's little hands as though the whole thing were completely routine.

At almost six months Takuma Ren Kuchiki was rarely content to remain still; it would seem he had an active and impatient nature.

Renji gave a one shouldered shrug, placing one arm beneath Takuma to hold him up as the boy gripped at his hair intently. "Aa, she just popped out for a bit… Said she had a meeting- be gone half an hour at most."

Byakuya's brow twitched slightly, threatening a deep frown, but he only cast his gaze askance offering a tentative, "Hn."

_Sometimes I wonder if she is not closer to Renji than I these days …_

With the contract abolished Byakuya had assumed things would fall into place quite naturally. He wasn't quite sure how the big picture he'd envisioned escaped him, but somehow…

Xochitl _**had**_ moved back into the western rooms with their son. In the mornings, the three sat together in the dining room; mother and son would wish him well before he was off to his division for the day. And in the evening the three enjoyed time together before Xochitl would return to her rooms to nurse Takuma and put him to bed. But… late night teas were no more. They hadn't taken the opportunity to discuss their relationship or even to resume the intimacy that had once flourished between them. Naturally Takuma took precedence, but their interaction seemed distant… lacking.

Noting the pensive expression on his captain's face, the redhead drew a few conclusions. He gave the other man a crooked smile, "Ya know- I don't mind watchin' this guy here if you and your lady want some _**alone**_ time…" He accompanied this with a suggestive lift of his inked brows.

Though the captain had somewhat become used to Renji's intuition when it came to his relationship, he still found it irksome at times. This was one of those times. He pointedly ignored the remark.

Brow scrunching Renji absently handed Takuma a plush toy that looked suspiciously like a shuriken (compliments of Yoruichi). He mused aloud, "Unless… things aren't goin' well in that department…? I read that some ladies aren't really game after having a kid…" He looked up then only to note his captain's unusual gesture of irritation.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed Byakuya warned, "Lieutenant, please refrain from speculating about my private life."

"Ah," Renji nodded sympathetically, "So it's like that…" His understanding smile fell upon meeting the other man's chillingly glower. Clearing his throat, the lieutenant dropped his sights only to realize that Takuma's fistful of red hair was now soaked with drool.

"Oi!"

* * *

AN: Renji, Byakuya, and Takuma- these scenes just write themselves!


	152. Chapter 152

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 837

AN: Closing in on the end…

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Me vs. You

True to her word, Xochitl breezed through the western gate only a half hour after she had slipped from it.

She stopped short upon spotting the man who stood on the path, gazing up at the bare trees along the walkway. Uncertainty flashed in her eyes for only a second before she bowed to him.

They could no longer delay this confrontation.

Side by side they set a leisurely gait about the garden paths, silence their companion.

She wondered if he would scold her for not taking a guard; she self-consciously traced the embroidery on her obi.

"Before you ask," She said after taking an audible breath, "I was conducting some business… I promise to tell you about it once it's concluded." She smiled, but the expression faltered when he only returned with a noncommittal "Hn".

Despite his lack of reply he found her secrecy conflicting.

The chilly wind brushed his face and feathered his dark locks as he scanned the landscape patiently as he gathered his thoughts.

Finally he offered, "You and I have not spoken."

"No… we haven't." Xochitl murmured.

"At the very least," He drew to a halt and turned to look at her, "We should have discussed our plans by now."

Xochitl too stopped and for a moment met his eyes before looking away.

"You have not asked me…" She blurted after several moments of silence.

"Hm?"

"To be your wife…" She said softly, tugging at her fingers.

Surprise alighted in his mercury orbs, before he answered slowly, "I did not think you needed to be asked… Is it not implied what I want?"

She gave him a wry smile, "So… One of these days you were just going to drag me before your clan… Have Sushiko-san officiate perhaps? And it would be done?"

"Nothing quite so irreverent." He scoffed, lifting his chin.

"Oh?"

He darted his gaze away before he admitted quietly, "I had thought it best not to make any over-elaborate displays… I thought something… small should suffice." His grey eyes grew very intense as he took hold of her forearms, "But… it seemed there was never a good time to bring up such things. In fact, it seems as though, you might not want to talk over such matters…?"

She took a breath and looked down, but not before he saw the twinkle of guilt in her eyes. "I… have been reluctant to- to face you knowing- that marriage is something…"

He felt an icy stab pierce his chest, nearly wincing. He said flatly, "Something you do not want."

Her hands gripped at his sleeves suddenly as she adamantly insisted, "It's not so black and white!"

He replied with stony certainty, "_**All**_ is either black or white."

"You can't believe that." With a soft huff she rolled her eyes. He said nothing, looking down at her with an unwavering gaze.

She clicked her tongue, "Arguing about our personal philosophies… Surely a good start to an engagement…"

His eyes narrowed at her, releasing her arms. But she kept hold of his overcoat, ending up stumbling forward as he put his arms at his sides. He was now practically looking down his nose at her, remaining stubbornly silent.

She ignored his frosty countenance stepping even closer so that she was flush with him, forced to tilt her head back to meet his eyes. "My feelings for you have not changed. But I do not think marriage is always the answer to love- the most confident expression of it-"

"You do not believe in it?"

"That is not what I meant." She growled, releasing one sleeve to poke him in the chest. "I simply have different ideas about marriage."

Confusion ghosted across his handsome face and her dark gaze softened.

"I feel like… we only know each other in certain ways. What you expect of marriage is different than what I expect… So for now… Let's raise our child together. Let's not put limits, titles, or expectations in our path until we know one another, hmm?" There was conviction in her face. If he really wanted to argue, now was the time to do it.

Without a word he slipped his arms around her. She returned the embrace, letting him hold her weight, squeezing tight and blissfully inhaling his masculine scent.

Strange that he couldn't claim to wholly agree with her about postponing the marriage, yet all his frustration had melted away. Why fight when he could enjoy this contact that he'd spent months denying himself? Was he becoming so soft?

Perhaps it _**was**_ just a title as she had hinted…

Rubbing his cheek lightly over the top of her head he murmured gently, "Xochitl… You know I… love you as more than the mother of my child, do you not?"

"Mmm," He could feel her smile, her cheeky answer muffled against his stomach, "I'm also a great dancer… and very flexible."

Byakuya gave a wolfish smirk, one hand slipping downward from her waist, "I think I should like further proof of that."

* * *

AN: Look at Bya- being diplomatic… and male. The man is holding out hope regardless- our guy is determined- we know that!


	153. Chapter 153

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 880

AN: The next few chapters will round out our end. They are all long so settle in!

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

So Nice

The snow whispered down steadily from a gray sky.

The navy hood obscured the dark hair, but when the woman turned slightly he caught a glimpse of a rosy bronze cheek and a corner of a smiling mouth. She was stooped slightly to accommodate her companion. Clinging to her hand was a child, looking like a little lord in his dark hakama and thick fur-trimmed haori. His steps were slow, his head tilted back, mercurial eyes filled with awe as he watched the icy flakes filter down toward him. His hair was thick and a lustrous black, falling just below his ears, a slight wave to the locks.

Scampering about in the thin layer of snow coating the ground was a female greyhound, leaping and bounding across the winter landscape with lithe grace. In her excitement the canine jumped toward the boy, halting before him- and ultimately causing him to lose his balance. The boy, perhaps two, sat down hard, looking rather bewildered by his sudden fall.

After a soft gasp, the woman eyed the boy only to muffle a quiet giggle behind her hand. When he looked up at her wide-eyed she let loose her laughter. The sound echoed hollowly, chime-like but hushed by the pale flakes.

She smiled down at the boy her words to him perhaps too quiet to be heard. Only moments later did the little one roll to his knees and push himself up to stand, wobbling only slightly. Suddenly he launched himself forward toward the dog who had backed away with a guilty whimper. His stance was wide, but he was fast nonetheless and the greyhound found herself in real danger of being caught by the toddler. She barked, darting away only to stop and tease the boy with a furiously wagging tail before avoiding his grasp and continuing her jaunt.

"Lay-la!" The boy called, a familiar, intense look in his eyes, but a smile curving his lips. Barreling after her, he seemed to blink over the snow, stopping whenever she did and then giving chase once more.

The boy's mother stood back, laughing.

But when she turned, everything seemed to slow, the snowfall, the boy and his dog playing their game- everything. The woman's mouth was stretched into a lovely smile, dark eyes echoing her laughter, her hands resting atop the cloak and the beginning swell of her belly.

Her pink, flushed lips moved, but there was no voice forthcoming. The only thing that could be heard: the clapping of the boy's hands as he now stood still calling for his dog.

_Clap…Slap, slap, slap__**!**_

…

Byakuya jolted awake, frowning at the mild sting left behind by Takuma's little hands on his cheeks. There was a weight on his right shoulder and part of his chest. He turned his head slightly to see the infant grinning at him, sprawled across him, hands poised to strike his face again. A smirk flashed onto the captain's face only a moment before he snatched the little hands mid-slap and sat up, Takuma dropping into his lap. His expression was slightly smug as he looked down at the boy who looked up at him, lower lip pouted out in disappointment.

He heard Xochitl's quiet laugh from the doorway. He looked up at her smiling face, but couldn't help but drop his gaze to her middle. A brief pinprick of regret entered his gaze, as he noted that the obi lay flat and not indented around her small waist.

"It's rare for you to sleep so late… Nice dreams?" She questioned, lifting one brow. She didn't wait for a reply as she wandered in to take Takuma, "Come have breakfast… I have something to show you."

Takuma nuzzled into his mother's neck, resting his head on her shoulder, but when he reached for her hair she detained his hand. She turned and stepped out of the room, her voice though quiet still travelling to Byakuya as she moved down the hall, "Ah, ah… That may work with Renji Oji-san, but not with me little one! How come you never try that with your father, hm?"

A chuckle escaped the man left behind and he turned his head to look toward the outside shoji. By the position of the sunlight streaming in he could tell that it was indeed late. He breathed in a deep steady rhythm, letting the stillness wipe away any thoughts for a time. Soon enough however, the dream filtered back to him and a thoughtful frown appeared on his face.

_Could it have been a vision of the future? _

He found a helpless smile playing on his lips as he pictured his son, the very basics of flashstep propelling his little legs. This expression only grew when he envisioned Xochitl, her stomach beginning to swell with child once more. He closed his eyes, the smile falling away as he scolded himself. They were not yet married and he was thinking of having another child. He had a feeling another pregnancy so soon was not a part of Xochitl's agenda.

He was too traditional- and Xochitl too independent. Briefly he felt a hint of discouragement cloud his mind, heavy and murky. A brisk shake of his head and the winter greys were clear without trace of uncertainty.

* * *

AN: Babies do tend to get excited about faces… and they do tend to hit (innocently unaware that though their hands are little- they still hurt)…


	154. Chapter 154

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 674

AN: 2nd to last chapter! Woohoo! Eventually, I'll probably offer a few extras- things I wrote that didn't make the cut so to speak.

Thank you Kairi-senpai for the very kind review last chapter. A big thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

Not a Castle-Kept Maiden

The Rukon streets were bustling with trade, clouds of icy breath drifting over the heads of the thoroughfare.

Takuma's head moved left to right, trying to take in every little detail, frowning in irritation from time to time at the fur of his collar that partially obscured his view.

Xochitl too wore heavier clothing, this winter being slightly colder than last. The emerald green yukata looked favorable against her sunny skin and dark hair. Byakuya would cast a discreet glance at her now and then, admiring the easy way in which she walked and smiled without hesitation.

He had to force himself not to scan farther than her ankles however, as tabi were absent on her sandal-clad feet. They'd briefly argued about this before they had left the manor, but Xochitl had ended the spat by challenging, "You are lucky I am wearing sandals."

_Entirely too independent. _He inwardly grumbled.

Still he was grateful that she didn't seem inclined to stray from his side as they walked the busy market. As they passed the storefronts and erected stalls they were both recognized. After offering the captain a reverent bow, many of the vendors would call pleasant greetings to Xochitl who would return them in kind. They were often halted altogether as those acquainted with the woman (and even some who were not) were eager to see the boy in her arms.

Admittedly, the favorable attention paid to Xochitl and his son especially stroked his ego, but Byakuya was still not quite comfortable with being surrounded by strangers. Often he kept one hand in his sash near the hilt of his zanpaktou and kept a protective stance just behind the former courtesan.

The crowds thinned as they traversed toward the edge of the district. Suddenly, Xochitl stopped and turned to her left to face a row of what seemed to abandoned stores and homes.

"Here!" She said with a satisfied sigh.

Standing to her left he scanned the row of buildings. Finally he paused on the structure before them. He was thoroughly unprepared for the boarded up building of wood. Xochitl had not hinted at what her 'surprise' might be so indeed he was quite confused. As Byakuya continued to go over the surroundings with a critical eye, determined to discover what the woman was so enthusiastic about, she chatted with their son.

"Maybe I'm optimistic, but perhaps _**six**_ months and renovations can be planned… I already have some ideas."

Finally, Byakuya consciously admitted defeat and looked over at the pair, "Perhaps you could… explain."

Takuma, who was starting to look heavy-eyed, was offered and taken by his father.

Xochitl stepped towards the shabby structure before them with confidence. She turned to face them, with an animated smile, "My meetings… While you've been working- I have been discussing a… business venture with some friends." She spread her hands, "I have all these recipes- not only for teas, but lotions and perfumes, hair creams and some healing salves… Midoriko-san is willing to feature them in her shop and if all goes well…" She made a sweeping gesture behind her.

Understanding dawned on him and for a moment the captain was speechless. His fiancé (for lack of a better word) wished to take on this sort of endeavor- _**here**_ of all places?

His disapproval must have shown on his face, however momentarily, because Xochitl's expression fell.

_Damn… She's become entirely too good at reading me… Did she perhaps not propose this idea before because she had a feeling I would not approve? _He shifted a fraction as the woman continued to stare at him, now with an unfathomable look.

His son was resting heavily against him now, his breaths starting to form a deeper rhythm. Xochitl noticed and drew a small blanket from the satchel at her side. She approached and with Byakuya's help they carefully swaddled the boy in the cloth.

As she smoothed her hand down her son's back Xochitl looked up at the noble and he met her gaze.

Without exchanging any words both began to tread side-by-side back down the street toward home.


	155. Chapter 155

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: Here we are. The end. Thanks for taking this journey with me, everyone! It's been hella fun and I'm admittedly surprised by the favorable reception!

Please consider leaving your final impressions; you have my gratitude.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter

True Surrender

Takuma did not awaken upon their arrival home and thus was put to bed without fuss for his afternoon nap.

A few rooms away from where their son slumbered, Xochitl prepared tea for Byakuya. They had not spoken a word to one another since returning and there was a waiting quality to the silent atmosphere.

Across the table from one another they locked eyes as Byakuya sipped from his cup. The young woman had always admired how natural her lord looked cradling a teacup in his elegant palm.

But watching him this day left a dull ache in the pit of her stomach. Before she knew it she was rising from seiza and padding across the floor toward him.

As though knowing her intentions, the captain set his teacup on the table. His eyes helplessly wandered to her legs as she pulled up her yukata enough to seat herself across his lap, fitting her side against his front. One of his arms curled around her waist as she settled an arm along his shoulders and laid the side of her head against him.

The scent rolling off her was that of ripe, fresh peaches, strange for this chilly time of year, yet he appreciated the fragrance. Her forehead just brushed his jaw and loose hair tickled against his neck.

After basking in their closeness for several minutes Xochitl addressed him softly, "Byakuya, my lord…"

"Mm." He prompted gently.

"I want to contribute something." She said.

He didn't quite sigh as he responded, "And once this shop opens… would it not take you away for great amounts of time?"

She hesitated then explained slowly. "Not… necessarily… At first yes, but I do have silent partners and…"

Byakuya's brow twitched slightly; he was fairly certain he had an idea of who these partners might be.

"And I have people I can trust to mind it once things get off the ground. I-I'm doing this because not only can I put money back into the community, but I can also offer financial support here… for us…"

At this point, Byakuya had turned his gaze aside, considering silently. Oh she had a way of turning everything inside-out! This life-giving woman… She had no idea what she'd managed to do to him- a noble captain of the Gotei Thirteen.

Tradition had certain dictates about gender roles. Not that he had not had to relinquish his views before- having a wife a part of the Gotei as well had not been his prerogative as a young man, yet he'd given in as infatuated as he'd been.

But Xochitl and Hisana were two different people.

And he was a different man than he'd been. No longer was he so young that he was subject to naïveté or willing to concede. He knew now that his love for Hisana had perhaps blinded him to reason at times. He'd been very susceptible to Hisana's gentle sway- he'd denied her nothing. In the end he had questioned his judgement in letting her so doggedly pursue not only her career, but her lost sister. Thus for a time had he subconsciously shouldered the blame for her death.

As well, she'd been so focused at times that it made him wonder about her devotion… Of course with her he'd had no doubts, but after her death he had recognized that there had always been a distance in her gaze. She had loved him- in her own way, yes…

But Hisana had never looked at him as Xochitl did now…

He realized he'd become preoccupied as the woman with him now eyed him with dusky eyes full of emotion. In a reassuring gesture he slid his hand back and forth across her obi in a gentle rhythm.

Her sigh was wistful as she looked down into her lap, "Sometimes I'm afraid your noble sensibilities will kick in and you'll realize I could never be the ideal, obedient wife. That you'll be ashamed-,"

"I could never be ashamed of Takuma's mother." He interrupted insistently, taking her chin in his free hand.

"But… I am more than a mother…" She murmured.

"I'm aware," He returned quietly, thumb smoothing along her lip. He leaned in to meet her lips lightly, a sweet caress, before drawing back. "You are the dancer that stole my gaze. The woman whose tenacity never fails to… surprise me."

She smirked in a very Kuchiki-way, combing her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck, "You mean to _**irritate**_ you."

"That as well." He replied smoothly, a cool cast to his features. She feigned a look of shock, then laughed.

Byakuya's lightning grey eyes grew fathomless, "Still that does not change the way I see you. In my eyes you are… my solace, after decades of battle- after fights I was unsure I would survive. You and Takuma… you are gifts given by your gods to assure me my path has been righteous- that somehow I am deserving." His steady voice, that pleasing baritone of silky self-assurance melted into her skin, seeping into her bones and making her shudder.

She was speechless for several moments, feeling a tightness in her throat that would force her to tears should she open her mouth. For a time she could not help but stare at the lips that flustered her- _**still**_! Still her insides fluttered when he was so close- still he could make her forget that she had gypsy tendencies.

Her fingers had stilled at the back of his neck. She looked up again into his eyes before twining her arms fully around his neck and nuzzling into his collar. Both of his arms secured themselves around her in response.

Her voice was slightly muffled, her breath warming fabric and the skin beneath. "I don't think you realize what you've done for me- or _**to**_ me. I'm not even sure I understand… But in return… I'll give all of me- okay? I will fight with you and I will make a nuisance of myself, I'm sure, but… I will _**always**_ be sincere."

_I never understood sincerity until I met you. I didn't understand generosity until you… And I didn't know love was like this- I didn't think I'd find myself… by falling in love. Thank you._

"Thank you." She whispered, echoing her thoughts. She then pressed a kiss into the side of his neck. The pressure of her lips seemed to sear into his skin. She began to make a trail along the exposed flesh and even began to tug at his robes to continue marking him. His eyes closed when her tongue unfurled to lick sweetly along his collarbones, one of her hands now resting beneath his clothing over his heart.

He didn't realize he was squeezing her so possessively until she made a soft sound of protest as his body stirred in response to her attentions. He loosened his grasp, but only so he could fist a hand into her hair to pull her head toward his.

She was barely able to whisper, "I love you," against his lips before he was kissing her within an inch of her life. Her whimper opened her mouth to him and allowed him to taste her, lashing his tongue against hers.

One of his hands trailed her bare calf and glided up further beneath the hem of her yukata. She attempted to reposition herself, but his questing hand left her skin to drop to her clothed thigh where it squeezed in warning.

She gasped as he parted from her lips, yanking slightly at her hair to force her to withdraw.

Their breath mingled hotly,excitement and longing in each inhale and exhale. But he growled quietly to her, his fingers digging into her in his frustration, "Your display of gratitude will have to wait."

Desperation and confusion took over her features and her lips parted in protest, but the man was looking past her at the shoji. Within seconds he was looking to all the world like the composed, sophisticated noble he was- never mind the flushed woman still seated in his lap.

His hand settled more appropriately at her waist now, he forced his lust-filled gaze to cool, ignoring the pout to her lips, with an effort.

Soon enough two shadows appeared at the shoji, one tall and one very short, small as it were. The shoji slid back without ceremony, revealing Renji and his crawling companion, Takuma.

The redhead hesitated at the doorway, blushing brightly upon noting the position his superior was in. Takuma on the other hand, barely paused.

The baby was staring at his own hands as he watched them make progress across the tatami.

When he looked up to finally catch sight of his parents he grinned and let loose an enthusiastic shriek of greeting, incidentally loosing focus and dropping to his tummy. It didn't take him long to right himself however and make a beeline for the couple once more.

Even as Renji shifted uncomfortably at the sliding screen, Xochitl and Byakuya's focus was fully on their son.

"Well done." Byakuya praised quietly when the boy had made it to them. Xochitl picked her son up beneath his arms and sat him in her lap, facing Byakuya.

She kissed the boy's hair and then sighed, "Oh my… The rate you're going you'll be walking soon…"

Renji gave a laugh, his hesitation forgotten as he grinned and scratched his head, "You know what the old grannies say bout that- when a kid walks early- he's makin' way for another!" His hand stilled, jumping slightly when he realized he had three pairs of eyes upon him.

His captain looked thoughtful, while the woman in his lap bit her lip, and Takuma beamed, unaware of the implications of the adult conversation. He was just happy.

Coughing noisily into his hand, gaze shooting to the floor the lieutenant hedged, "Well… ugh- I just came to drop off some stuff that needs a signature… And Taku there was up so I… Ugh… I'll be heading back then!"

"Renji-san, stay. Have some tea," Xochitl took one hand from Takuma to gesture toward the table, "Or I can fetch some sake...?"

Renji's sights fell on the table a moment, but then followed his captain's movements as the man presented his son a toy. But Takuma barely took hold of the offering before dropping it, choosing instead to wrap his small fist around his father's finger. He watched as Byakuya's mouth curved slightly, his eyes emitting a warmth one didn't often associate with the stoic captain.

A decidedly fond half grin appeared on Renji's face and he shook his head, "Another time, Xochitl-san, thanks."

She gave a nod and smiled before turning her sights on her child and husband-to-be, missing the other man's parting bow and exit.

Byakuya was coaxing the boy to stand. Takuma still had hold of his father's one finger and was supported by the man's hand at his side.

As Takuma rose to his feet wobbly, he smiled, an almost smug look to his little face. Byakuya tugged slightly, attempting to persuade his son to take a step (despite there being little room left for him to go on Xochitl's lap).

"Renji might have been right." Byakuya mused shooting Xochitl what could only be called a heated glance, grey eyes dark with meaning.

The woman fought a blush and finally replied primly, "One thing at a time, my lord."

Smirking at this the captain picked his son up fully, settling him on his arm, against his chest. Xochitl smiled, facing the boy and tugging lightly on his hakama to get his attention as he reached for his father's hair. Takuma grinned at her and accepted the toy he'd previously snubbed.

"I suppose," Byakuya said after a time, "I might make mention to the Sou-Taichou the need for more frequent patrols in Inuzuri…"

Xochitl's gaze shifted, to look up at Byakuya's face in amazement. Soon she was smiling at him, "Oh? I think the citizens there as well as the merchants would appreciate such a gesture."

"Hn." Byakuya gave a nod.

He felt her fingertips and nails caress the side of his face, lingering lightly on his jaw before she turned her attention back to their son who was shaking his toy vigorously, a string of nonsense passing his lips.

He barely winced when his son's flailing hand caught him on the chin and only rolled his eyes to the ceiling when Xochitl laughed.

"Challenging your father already?" Xochitl gasped her fingers flexing gently into Takuma's tummy to which he responded with a shriek and a series of deep belly laughs. This in turn caused his mother to giggle even as she continued to tickle him.

Takuma was fully squirming now his little body shaking with laughter and delight as he tried to escape the onslaught. Byakuya found himself having to avoid the boy's wild swings and his hard head when the boy attempted to climb up his shoulder to get away from the "tickle monster".

Suddenly the captain was facing a full assault, Xochitl's arms flinging around his neck, her body placing enough pressure on his own that he dropped backwards, startled.

Shock was the first thing that registered- how had _**he**_ been caught off guard? But there he laid on his back, a laughing woman and child secured in either arm against his chest.

Not long after finding himself in this position however did Byakuya feel his son wriggle free, over his shoulder and down onto the tatami. He sighed and looked down at the woman who was still chuckling against his neck.

She looked up and her smile was blinding, causing his heart to skip a beat and then give a strong painful thud against his ribs before finding its regular rhythm.

Both her hands settled on the sides of his face and she kissed him full on the mouth before drawing back to smile again, "I'll let you know before the contract is finalized so you can look over it. And before you insist- I won't need _**any**_ of your money." She cocked a brow at him, "I can handle it on my own." She gave a giggle and another quick kiss, "But your emotional support is much appreciated." With that Xochitl leaned enough weight on him to push herself to her feet.

Without thought Byakuya let a soft laugh pass his lips as he stared at the ceiling.

_Emotional support… how impertinent… _

He turned his head to observe Xochitl scramble after Takuma, pretending she could not catch him and at one point running away from swiftly crawling boy. He was quite glad of the spacious room at the moment, lest he be trampled.

How strange…

To lie there and have no pressing thoughts, no anxieties, or urgent decisions to make… When had he ever had such a moment as this- in which he could be so carefree?

He took a glance toward the shoji and realized that he could see the distinct shape of snowflakes falling beyond the screens. His gaze moved back across the room. Takuma was now in Xochitl's lap, her arms around him as she rocked lightly side-to-side, humming and here and there whispering to the now calm boy and kissing his cheeks.

Slowly Byakuya inhaled, eyes closing. As he released the breath his eyes opened.

Strange indeed that the images had not faded, that he did not find himself in a dream. This was his reality- as surreal and fantastic as it seemed.

This was a fate he'd surrendered to willingly without even realizing.

He stared at his family and felt the slightest jolt at the very center of his being.

Why suddenly could he picture her perfectly- the moment they had first crossed paths- perhaps the moment destiny had taken hold?

She'd snatched up his hand- amazing that he had even allowed it…

The hood fell low, but her head was tilted just enough so that he could see full lips descend onto his palm, warm and velvety… Soft fingers whispered over his own as she released his hand and drew back.

Just for a moment- one tiny- too brief moment had she looked up and he had caught sight of dark chocolate orbs aglow with gratitude, cheeks flushed…

So he _**had**_ seen her face! How had the image of her not haunted him?

_Perhaps, subconsciously, it did…_

She had run then, away from the overhang, out into the rain soaked, hail littered streets, bare feet splashing in puddles, dark cloak flying like wings behind her. The hood had fallen back in her rush, spiraling hair tumbling across her shoulders, dark and lustrous…

He remembered.

A small smile claimed his lips.

_A kiss for shelter, indeed…_

* * *

AN:

Thank you!


	156. A Kiss: Extra

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Word Count: 543

AN: I really tried to restrain my Ichiruki sensibilities- I really did but…

And as an writer with a longtime love affair (started in Jr. High and I'm in my 30s now) with Mr. Bowie:

Thanks for being just a bit strange and peculiar, thanks for taking me on a space odyssey, thanks for appreciating rebel tramps, and thanks for being a more than worthy Goblin King (among other memorable personas).

I've shed a lot of tears yesterday and today having admired from afar. My greatest condolences to Mr. Bowie's family.

*Naturally the song "Rebel Rebel" (one of my diehard favs) has been added in memory and belongs to the late and legendary David Bowie. R.I.P.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter: Extra

Girl

Rukia's breath whispered across the sheets and she smiled contentedly. The rhythmic huffs at her neck tickled a bit and she attempted to wriggle beneath the arm settled beneath her breasts.

The man at her back grunted as her elbow incidentally collided with his chest.

"What're you doin?" He muttered in a sleep-heavy voice.

"Trying to get up- do you mind?" She griped, squirming again.

He snorted at this in indignation and placed his other hand low on her belly beneath her shirt, pulling her closer. His mind was still foggy with sleep, it was easy enough to ignore her protests in his groggy state.

"Ichigo!" She slapped at his wandering appendage.

"Eh?"

She blushed feeling how eager he was despite how he held off.

"I'm going home today…"

She felt his scowl form against her bare shoulder.

"I'll probably stop by Nii-sama's division before I head to the manor- so you should probably not…"

"Huh, what?" Ichigo nipped at her skin, hand travelling once more.

"Damnit Ichigo!" Rukia threw her elbow back, purposely this time, and yanked herself out of his grip as he gasped, recoiling.

She dropped her feet to the floor and shot a glare over her shoulder at the wincing boy.

"My brother's like a bloodhound, Ichigo! He's going to smell you all over me!" She scolded. Crossing her arms she muttered, "Besides… I- I never agreed to… _**that**_." Her cheeks were warm and she dug her fingers into her pajama bottoms.

Ichigo's nose wrinkled and he brought his bicep up to sniff, "What? He will not, Rukia!"

"Well he'll sense you!" She shot back stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes and laid back to stare at the ceiling, "Whatever. Not like we were _**doing**_ anything… Beside, he should be pretty preoccupied, huh?"

"Mm, maybe…" Rukia replied, tugging her- _**his**_ tee-shirt back up her shoulder.

Suddenly she was smiling brightly, on her feet with her fists propped on her hips, "I know! I'll stop by the store before I go- and get something for the baby!"

His chuckle made her turn toward the bed with a frown.

"Still can't believe it… Your brother…" He scratched his head with a smirk, "That kid's gonna have it tough…"

"Nonsense!" Rukia scoffed throwing a haughty look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah- but you better have your own money!" He propped himself up on his elbows to shoot her a warning scowl. For a time she ignored him wandering to his bedside table and turning on the clock radio.

"…_how could they know? Hot tramp, I love you so!"_

The young woman padded to the closet unconsciously shaking her hips to the catchy beat. She eyed a few options, still swaying. If only she hadn't torn her dress last night wandering the city with wild enthusiasm, Ichigo in tow…

Ichigo smirked a little reaching out to turn up the volume before he flopped back on the bed and rolled onto his side. He sang quietly, watching her, "Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo…"

Soon his eyes were closing, relishing in the warmth and scent the Shinigami-woman had left behind.

After rifling through the cupboard for her clothes, Rukia turned back to the boy with a pensive pout, "Ichigo… What does a baby like?"


	157. A Kiss: Extra No Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

AN: This would have happened right after Ichigo's intro and the brief aftermath, Chapter 105.

The hits keep on coming, huh? I think _Dogma_ was the movie in which Alan Rickman first stood out for me- after that I looked for him in other films (I've had him marked on my DVR for quite some time). He had great intensity in many roles and other roles were just so natural and fluid it seemed he just slipped into the character's skin w/out effort. And of course who could forget that voice? What a loss all around… If you haven't seen _A Little Chaos_\- it's a great period piece (I think it highlights the gender bias of the day while giving the lead a really strong, uplifting femininity).

Condolences to family and to the diehard fans.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter: Extra

No Words

The garden was simple, yet lovely, the plants here seemingly unaffected by the chilly weather. Xochitl breathed in the air gratefully, closing her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she sat with her eyes closed before she heard a gasp and approaching steps.

Opening her eyes she found the concerned green eyes of none-other-than Jushirou Ukitake (she had finally confessed her encounter to Byakuya and gleaned the stranger's name from him).

The man's smile was as handsome and light-hearted as she remembered.

"Did I startle you, my dear? I apologize, but I wanted to be sure you were well." He placed a light hand on her shoulder.

Xochitl opened her mouth to reply when she noted the man standing behind the captain staring at her with a wide grin spread over his scruffy face.

"Oh," Ukitake-Taichou stood to his full height and gestured lightly to the man, "Forgive me. This is my old friend Kyoraku Shunsui. I assure you he means no harm."

The man swept forward in his flamboyant pink kimono layered over his captain's haori and tipped his hat to her, grin never faltering, "I beg your pardon. Didn't mean to stare… Jushirou told me about you… Though he failed to mention how captivating you are, Xo-chan- do you mind if I call you Xo-chan?"

Again she meant to answer, but a woman's sing-song call cut her off. The two captains turned and Xochitl leaned to the side to see beyond them; she was struck by the beauty of the woman sashaying forward.

"Sou-Taichou! Ukitake-Taichou, I've been looking for you! My captain's attempting to impose this crazy rule and- oh- you've company…" The woman drew to a halt, bright blue eyes blinking in curiosity. Suddenly she sucked in a loud breath and rushed ahead to push between the two men.

Xochitl found herself the full focus of the gorgeous sky-colored eyes as the woman bent over her with a charged smile, "You're her, aren't you?" She let loose an excited squeal clasping her hands together so that her already unmistakable cleavage was even more pronounced.

"Kawaii!" The strawberry-blonde cried, and licked her full lips eagerly as she babbled, "You are the envy of every woman in the Seireitei, you know? Can't believe it! What luck! Oh! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou!" Ukitake scolded with a helpless smile.

"That _**is**_ a good question Rangiku-san," Kyoraku stroked his chin with a wink in Xochitl's direction.

Uncertain whether she was flustered by the woman's- Rangiku-san's- question or by the Sou-Taichou's laidback charm, Xochitl started, "W-well-,"

"Matsumoto!"

The group startled, Rangiku-san noticeably wincing.

Soon a sullen, but exotic looking young man- boy?- had joined the group surrounding the civilian woman and she could only gawk further.

The boy wore a captain's haori and his hair was shockingly white, an even brighter shade than Ukitake's. His handsome turquoise eyes were levelled at the buxom beauty who was attempting her most innocent smile.

Xochitl heard the young captain's knuckles crack as he continued to glare daggers at his lieutenant.

"Taichou!" She exclaimed in delight, "So glad you're here! What do you think? Boy or girl?" She waved a pink-nailed hand at the woman on the bench.

Scowl still affixed to his fine face, the captain finally dropped his sights to Xochitl. He blinked a couple times, but kept his face inscrutable.

Hitsugaya had indeed caught wind of the rumors- it was hard not to when his lieutenant practically ran the gossip-mill. But truth be told he had thought the talk baseless. Kuchiki-Taichou of all people having an illegitimate child with a courtesan? It had to be the biggest fallacy he had ever heard!

But there was no doubt that the woman before him was pregnant (though he himself had never come across a woman with child before) and considering both the Sou-Taichou and the Captain of the Thirteenth were hovering around her- she had to be someone of importance.

Still…

Suddenly his hand was trapped in Matsumoto's and flying toward the mystery woman's stomach, "Oh for goodness sake captain- _**feel**_\- don't you think this little guy- or girl- is gonna make a _**great**_ Shinigami?"

Kyoraku couldn't help but snort a laugh at the look on Hitsugaya-Taichou's face.

He looked horrified as his palm was forcefully flattened against the fabric over Xochitl's round belly. A blush took over his entire face as he swallowed down the panic and tried to ease his expression. He tossed a scathing look at his lieutenant and tried to subtly wrestle his hand away from her. He managed after a moment and reeled back spine snapping straight.

"Yes, ugh-the child does seem quite strong." Hitsugaya coughed into his hand as he looked to the side, still fighting away the color in his face.

At this point Xochitl couldn't find any words to expend and she could only spare the young captain an apologetic smile.

Even if she had wanted to comment, it seemed she was effortlessly drawing attention.

"Mou, Ikkaku, looks like there's a party and we weren't invited."

"Ya think it's a fight? Don't really care if I rip these stitches, but Kotetsu will give me that _**disappointed**_ look if I hafta to go back."

"Hey, you two! Come on over! We're trying to guess the sex of Byakuya's baby!"

…

"Nii-sama, Unohana-Taichou was certain it was a false labor. I really don't think you should check Xo-san in- I think she might protest the idea in fact."

Byakuya considered his sister's words, but his frown might suggest he would continue to be stubborn. However before he could calmly state his reasons the buzz of voices hit his ears. And when he turned the corner into the courtyard he came up short.

Rukia stopped next to him eyes wide as she took in the strange scene playing out in the garden. After a time she chanced a look at her brother. She blinked.

Though Byakuya didn't look particularly surprised there was still the slightest twitch to his left eyebrow.

There was no doubt about it. If the whole of Seireitei did not already know, by the end of the day the secret would be out.

…

"At least I can still draw a crowd." Xochitl quipped later that evening.

Byakuya failed to see the humor.


	158. A Kiss: Extra Home

AN: A fluffy long extra mostly from Takuma's view.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter: Extra

Home

There'd been an endless stream of well-wishers and thus no time to contemplate all that being home meant.

Renji, acting as gatekeeper, seemed to come and go, appear and disappear from hour to hour. He escorted in visitors, made apologies when his captain was not receiving, and ushered out those intent on mischief (Kenpachi seemed determined to make a nuisance of himself).

As it was the Sixth Division's Lieutenant took the post seriously- but when it came to personal visits for himself he was a bundle of jittery nerves. Renji was quite excited as much as he was intimidated by seeing little Takuma. And when Xochitl insisted on placing the boy in the man's arms he held his breath until the woman demanded he breathe.

Takuma took to the red-haired lieutenant rather well. In fact he stayed wide awake whenever the man was around and watched him curiously. The boy was strong and determined, holding his head up for periods of time to take in what and who was around him. Once Renji became comfortable with the tiny human being in his arms, he would take him for slow walks. Unlike his walks with his father, Renji's sure voice would chatter on over his head. The lieutenant was eager to avail him of the comings and goings of his division and of course regaled him with tales of his illustrious father.

While he appreciated his sire's serene presence, the measured way he walked, the quiet hum of his deep voice when he did speak, Takuma found that he enjoyed Renji's excitable commentary.

There were many people for the little Kuchiki to take stock of. His aunt was the one with the big amethyst eyes and the low, but pleasant voice. Sometimes she would giggle, which seemed something she didn't do often, but he liked whenever it occurred.

The one that loomed over the young woman's shoulder however… Takuma wasn't quite sure how to feel about the tall, brilliant-haired boy?-man? He seemed a little grumpy- though he couldn't help but notice the panic in the boy-man's face whenever his aunt placed him in his long arms. It was somehow satisfying to see the expression of uncertainty on the boy-man's face. Still, he didn't particularly like when the interloper interrupted his time with his aunt. The sweet smile she reserved just for him ought not be wiped away because the boy-man irritated her.

"Ichigo quit hovering!" She'd snap at him.

"I can't help it," The boy would return in a frustrated hiss, "Your brother keeps glaring at me."

Sometimes they'd argue about his name.

"_**Taku**_-_**ma**_." His aunt would insist.

"What- _**Akuma**_ is part of his name! What's wrong with calling him that?"

"He's not a demon, Ichigo!" She would glare.

The boy-man would snort, "That has yet to be seen… He's your brother's son after all."

It was usually at this time that his aunt would carefully place him in his bassinet and then proceed to make her impertinent companion yowl with pain. Takuma felt certain that whatever was happening was just.

There were maids that floated in and out and always made delighted noises whenever they saw him. They gasped and giggled and tittered in high voices over him. But they seemed to come and go like a breeze and he found them easy to ignore.

A woman liked to come in the mornings not long after his first meal. She smelled of jasmine and her kimonos were made of soft colorful fabrics that felt nice against his skin. He did still prefer the scents of his mother however and though her clothes were not always as silky, her arms were exceptionally warm- like no one else's. He didn't mind the jasmine woman however, her voice almost whisper-soft.

A couple others stood out in his mind.

The man with the hat whose rich laugh conveyed a joviality that could be compared to very few. He had one sepia eye that twinkled merrily and he always wore a lazy smile.

The man always came with another who had long colorless hair that sometimes tickled Takuma's face and whose green eyes were infinitely kind. He'd sometimes stick his finger in sweet jams or drinks and let Takuma suck the remnants from his fingertips.

Finally there was the scarred man who grinned down at him with an anticipatory expression. He would frown up at the man, but this only made the giant laugh and grin harder. His feelings about this big fellow were mixed to say the least.

The world around him was an enchanting place all and all. So much to take in. The people were as diverse as his adventures about the manor. But of course he was partial to the woman whose milk sustained him and whose songs lulled him to sleep or kept him focused on her smiling lips. He craved her attention only slightly more than that of the man whose sculpted features were ever reassuring. The calm grey gaze could quiet him easily, despite his sometimes finicky moods.

It was a good home. And though that word was not something he knew just yet, the feeling was deeply imbedded in his small body. He knew the feeling of contentment and the tingling presence of happiness. And always surrounding him, lifting him up on invisible cloud-like arms was an emotion he'd eventually recognize. Love.


	159. A Kiss:Extra Stay

AN: So this random bit I wrote when I was still considering making Xochitl overly hesitant about making up w/ Byakuya after the agreement with the Elders was receded.

* * *

A Kiss for Shelter: Extra

Stay With Me

While she had conceded to stay with him, she had still refused to relocate to his chambers. She insisted that the nightly feedings would disturb his rest. He had rather thought this simply an excuse for continual distance, but he had not argued. He was much too contented by her concession to stay and the new arrival of his son to brook any protest to her stubbornness.

But just when he had resigned himself to partially sleepless nights in which he mused on the two beings just rooms away, she surprised him.

Perhaps a month had passed, and while they seemed to coordinate well during the day- she had yet to relinquish some control over their son's nights. When the quiet sound of her footsteps reached his ears, he thought it only his imagination due to being on the edge of wakefulness and dreams. Yet the shoji slid back and his eyes flew open, completely aware that she was approaching with the child in her arms.

His heart suddenly ached due to the speed that it thumped against his ribs. Only a second passed and he sat up. He was forced to swallow hard before he might even speak, fearing the worst, "What is it?"

"Shh." She chided softly. The boy was latched to her breast, quietly suckling, nestled in the woven blanket marked with the crest of his clan.

He watched as she paced toward him, eyes steady upon the feeding child's face, seemingly oblivious to his anxious gaze upon her.

She said nothing as she paused to toe off her silk flats at the edge of his futon. Slowly she lowered herself to her knees and then sat seiza, still paying him no mind. She let the boy drink his fill and when she gently nudged him from her breast the baby gave no protest, his belly full.

Takuma was instantly in deep sleep and she carefully readjusted her yukata. Byakuya watched, rapt by how effortless it all seemed, awed by the fact that she had moved with utter grace, not jostling the child in the slightest.

When she outstretched the bundle toward him he was shocked to say the least, but did not hesitate to take his son from her hands.

The boy still seemed rather small, easily cradled in his father's palms. He stirred, making the softest mew, missing the warmth of his mother. But he soon settled as Byakuya drew him close, the smallest of smiles touching his lips.

He was enthralled once more by the soft cherubic cheeks and the milky skin that resembled his own. The full head of dark hair still smelled distinctly new, fresh and pure.

He was jolted from his reverie when Xochitl placed a folded blanket at his side. He had barely realized that she had moved to fetch it.

Soon enough she was reaching for Ren and settling him into the nest she'd made of the blanket at his side.

Again he could only stare as she nestled herself on the futon on the child's other side, pillowing her head with one arm as she lay on her side.

His heart clenched again in that strangely warm sensation like pain. He realized it was joy- pride swelling in his breast to see his woman and his son sharing his bed.

Xochitl said nothing. Only closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She had not once met his eyes.

Weeks passed and this became their nightly ritual. After only two nights however, the woman found the noble waiting for her, blanket already shaped into a cradle for their child to snuggle into between them.

While Byakuya found himself quite pleased by the sudden and unexpected turn of events after three weeks of this he could not help but pose the one question he had not dared ask.

He lied on his back, eyes closed when she slid back the shoji. He waited in silence as she put Takuma into his makeshift bassinette and laid down.

"Will you not now, take my name?"

When she did not reply he turned his head only to find her staring at him.

"Yes." She finally said and then she smiled softly at him, "Gladly."


End file.
